Fifty Shades: Just Friends
by taybe
Summary: The story takes place three years after the first book ended. Ana and Christian became good friends but things are about to get complicated when they decided to become friends with benefit with no strings attached. Both POV.
1. Chapter 1

****A/N: I do not own the characters.

* * *

**CHRISTIAN**

I pulled up into my parent's driveway surrounded by familiar cars parked in tandem. Apparently everyone invited has shown up. I must be the last guest to have arrived. It's alright. The party doesn't start until seven and right now it's a quarter 'til. Its Carrick's birthday today and he insisted on having a small gathering, just a quiet family dinner with a couple of close friends attending. I could handle that. I wasn't up for an opulent occasion or incessant prattling.

We circled the dining table sipping wine and salivating over appetizers. Ethan and Kate had also joined us for dinner. Kate's been married to Elliot for a little over two years now and they had an eighteen month old son, Daniel, plus a girl on the way. Who knew Elliot could become such an amazing father, being involved with Kate every step of the way. His paternal instinct kicked in even before Daniel arrived ensuring the perfect atmosphere for his son. Ethan and Mia had been dating off and on for two years now, and tonight they're definitely on, giggling and flirting to themselves. _Get a room._

"Do you have a name in mind?" Grace asked Kate, eying her six-month bulging belly.

"We haven't decided on one yet," she replied.

"Oh! I think you should call her Keira. It's such a beautiful name," Mia jumped in. "Keira. Lynn. Grey." She tested the sound of the name.

"Maybe," said Kate. "We just have to see once she comes out."

"Hey, Christian! When are you going to play catch up?" asked Elliot. "Daniel is in dire need of a cousin."

"I can always adopt one," I remarked, deadpanned. He's always constantly on my nerve about kids.

"Seriously, a single father?" he asked incredulously.

"You doubting me?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm shocked you brought it up," he retorted.

"Well, that sounds great," said Grace, trying to lighten it up. "I'd be glad to help you through the process once you're ready." I chuckled. When I'm ready? When will I ever be ready? The thought of kids haven't crossed my mind. What with my busy schedule and all, a kid just seemed challenging…and time consuming.

"So dad, how does it feel to turn thirty?" asked Mia jokingly, shifting the inevitable topic to Carrick. He laughs.

"I feel younger by the minute, darling." He replied. "Never better." Then everyone added in on the topic, pitching flattery at him. I'd have to agree. My dad hasn't aged much. He's vibrant and radiant and he's not slowing down anytime soon. Maybe he's discovered the fountain of youth. Or maybe he's just content.

Our main entrée arrived right on the dot. Lobster medallions atop herb risotto. It looked delectable. I dug in at a slow pace, pondering at my plate as the commotion in the room became a tad repetitive. A feeling of ennui seeps in. I'm finding it harder and harder to endure. What's wrong with me? I've been so gloomy these past several days. Nothing titillated me anymore. I yearned for this night to end. _No offense, dad_.

Oblivious at the sound of the doorbell, I tuned out the clattered heels that gradually continued its way towards the dining room. Mia's eyes shot up above me in surprise. "Ana," she called, jerking me alert.

Ana? I crinkled my eyes, refrained myself from turning. A jolt of energy ignited within me. My lips curled up involuntarily.

"Hi, guys," Ana greeted timidly from behind me. She approached Carrick, launching a bear hug. "Happy birthday, Mr. Grey."

"Thank you, Ana," he responded gleefully. "It's so nice you could make it. Have a seat." He waved to the empty chair towards the other end of the table. She nodded heading to the seat, hugging Kate and everyone else along the way, except me. Not that I was expecting one.

"Ana, here! Take my seat," yelled Mia as she pushed out her chair, the screeching of the floor grated my ears.

"It's okay. I fine here," she replied.

"Don't be coy." Mia pulled her over and sat her down. Directly in front of me. I couldn't help but smiled, slightly calmed. _Ana to the rescue._

"Christian," she acknowledged uneasily.

"Ana," I returned, stilling my eyes on her.

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at the both of us. I could literally hear the crickets chirping. Carrick surged in rousing the level of awkwardness, "This lobster is exquisite," waving up his impaled lobster medallion. Everyone quickly agreed, nodded, and continued chatting. _What the hell was that?_

Ana spoke about her trip to England she recently took with her boyfriend, Dylan, the man she's been dating for the past year. I truly don't understand what she sees in him. But I guess I'll give her the benefit of the doubt. Where was Dylan anyway? _Hmm_. I wondered. He's usually never more than a couple feet away. She seemed quite tense under the interrogation that is Kate and Mia and avoiding my gaze or any kind of eye contact. _Damn it, Ana. Look at me_.

We gathered in the great room devouring the intricate fondant covered chocolate cake with strawberry filling, Grace had ordered from a local specialty bakery. It was dad's favorite and I've gotten attuned to it.

Ana was pouring herself a glass of OJ when I wandered in the kitchen. She had on a white silk sleeveless blouse tucked under a baby blue pleated skirt that slightly ended above the knee, and a white peep toe pump that accentuated her sexy sculpted legs. Oh how I would love to brush my knuckles across those luscious limbs. _Stop it, Grey. She's taken_. I guess I'll just admire them from afar. Mia had a great influence on her appearance, always in vogue and up-to-date with the latest fashion. She knew Ana had potential. I approached her nonchalantly.

"Gretchen could've gotten it for you," I muttered. She jumped.

"It's alright…I needed a little space anyway. It was getting kind of claustrophobic," she replied somberly.

"Claustrophobic?" I questioned, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered uncertainly. "I just wasn't prepared for the inquisition.

"You've been gone for a while. Don't think they're going to let you off that easily."

"Apparently not." She rolled her eyes irritatingly.

"Where's Dylan?" I asked bluntly.

"He's at home. He's not feeling too well. Jet lagged, I suppose." She flustered.

"Oh." I nodded incredulously. "Well I'm glad you're back safely. I was worried."

"About what?" she frowned.

"I'm always concern when it comes to you." She glided her finger over the rim of the glass.

"Thanks." Her tone was adverse. "It's unnecessary."

"It comes naturally." I murmured. "Especially knowing how clumsy and prone you are to any matters at hand." I smirked. She was impassive.

"Well, I'm here and I'm safe and I'm elated that you're worried about my well-being," she scoffed shaking her head. "You can stop smothering me now," she scolded. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Ana, what's wrong?" I asked, propelling towards her. She shrunk back scowling at me.

"Just leave me alone," she hissed.

"Ana," I muttered, reaching my hand out to console her. She shoved it fiercely landing it against the marble counter. I flinched from the impact but disregarded the pain as I glowered quizzically. Her eyes were cold and harsh, stiffening at me.

"Ana," Kate called as she stumbled in, breaking the tension.

"Yes, Kate?" Her voice soothing once again.

"What are you doing here? C'mon, we have to catch up. It's been so long since we've spent any time together."

"Okay," Ana complied. She strode pass me unrelentingly and deliberately left with Kate. What the fuck just happened? I've never seen Ana so frigid. It was mind boggling. If only Kate hadn't disrupted our impending crossfire I would've figured out what the hell was eating her.

_Fucking Kate._

* * *

I stared out at the Seattle skyline from my office building window trying to comprehend the situation that arose last night. What happened during Ana's trip? What happened to Dylan? Why was she so upset at me? What triggered the outburst? I should call her but refrained myself knowing she could still be pissed off. And when she's pissed off she's fucking irrational. I would never win. But I was itching to find out. She wasn't telling me anything. We're usually opened and honest about our relationship so it was galling when she refused to cooperate last night. She'll come around. She will. Hopefully soon. I hate the belligerent Ana.

The phone buzzed snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes," I answered.

"Miss Ana Steele is here to see you, Mr. Grey," informed Andrea.

"Let her in, Andrea," I replied surprisingly. _Sooner than I thought._

Ana entered my office tentatively. Her demeanor hasn't changed from yesterday. "Ana." I acknowledged cordially, steered around my desk and made my way towards her.

"I'm sorry about last night," she apologized grimly. She looked distraught. Dark circles strewn under her blue red-rimmed eyes revealed that she'd been crying. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Her expression was contrite. I could never be angry at her. _Well, not never_. Ambivalently, I pulled her in, embraced her in my arms and sighed.

"I needed to see you," she murmured.

"Have a seat," I invited. She eased in comfortably on one of my white contemporary leather chairs. Truthfully, I was hoping she'd plop down on the couch instead, just so I could hold her and rub her back, and maybe squeeze her shoulder now and then to lessen her pain, but she looked comfortable and I didn't want to trouble her. I took the couch all to myself, opposite her.

She gathered up her thoughts and sighed exasperatedly. "I lied," she blurted out. I kept silence for her to continue, but nothing came out.

"About what?" I asked.

"Dylan," she said warily. "We broke up during our trip. We we're trying to work things out and one problem led to another… I thought this trip might've patched up some issues we had but the problem…escalated. I don't know what went wrong."

_I knew it_. I knew the trip didn't ride well. My question was answered. My speculation was confirmed. And I was glad she confided in me. She always does. Three years, three boyfriends. She'd always come running to me after a nasty breakup.

"He used to be sweet and romantic like I was the center of his world. He cherished me and reminded me how lucky he was. I thought he was the best thing that ever happened to me. Then his attitude shifted. He became condescending and inconsiderate and callous. He didn't love me anymore," she continued, "And I didn't love him anymore. We kind of…drifted apart."

I listened attentively as she continued her rants about Dylan. I'm surprised she didn't notice his flaws then: his stubbornness, his uncompromising attitude, his temperament and especially his lack of chivalry. Honestly, how hard is it to open a door for your woman? I find it easily gratifying. It's second nature to me.

After a long hour of venting, she toned down, drifting in her thoughts. Her eyes started to well. _She's crying_. I sprang up instinctively, eager to comfort her, but she held her hand out to stop me.

"Don't. I'm fine. I need to let it out," she assured me.

I plopped back down, concerned, and gave her a moment. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath then revealed them once again. I was mesmerized as she darted her eyes at me, setting me in a trance. I turned away for a second to regain clarity then craned back at her. She bit her lip unconsciously. _Fuck_. _She's biting her lip_. _She should know what it does to me_. I wanted to graze those lips with mine so badly. It looked so delicate and soft. I could feel it. Her juicy lips against my… _Stop it, Grey. Stop it now. She really needs your full and unadulterated attention. _My lewd imagination dissipated in a swiftness.

"So what are your plans now?" I asked.

"One of my colleagues has a room I could use for the time being. Just until I find an apartment of my own."

"You're always welcome to use my place," I offered.

"No. It's okay." She shook her head.

"You don't trust me?" I raised an eyebrow, slightly offended.

"I just want to be alone right now. Without any distractions."

"Understandable," I respond earnestly. "Just remember that my place is always available if you need it," Come to think of it, it's been a year since she stepped foot in my condo, ever since she dated Dylan. It's probably one of her commitment policy. Never step foot in Christian's place while engaging in a relationship with another man. _Reall_y? How could she assume the worst in me? I'm a man with boundaries. I would never stoop that low.

"Thank you, Christian," she reprieved. "I feel a lot better."

"You're welcome." I smiled.

"I think I've occupied enough time from your busy schedule." She straightened up and I mirrored her.

"Hey, a diversion from a tedious daily routine is always refreshing," I snorted, and ushered her to the door. "If you need anything and I mean _anything_, just call me. I'm here for you."

She nodded appreciatively and enveloped me in a hug. "You're a great friend," she murmured. Yeah. A friend. Just a friend. I remembered when we're more than just friends before I whipped her recklessly six times with my intolerant belt, making her count every painful sting that landed across her backside. It haunted me ever since and I never forgave myself for my imprudent action.

She pulled out of our embrace, meekly slicked her hair behind her ear and left my office dejectedly. I watched as she moseyed towards the elevator with her head downcast. It was killing me. God, I wish I could make it all better. _Oh, Ana_. You deserve better.

* * *

**What do you think so far? Should I continue with the story? Feedback's are appreciated.** **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This was my first attempt at fanfic and I'm really happy to see you guys enjoying the story. It's really encouraging. Thanks for the support.  
_**

**_A/N: I do not own any of these characters.  
_**

**_WARNING: MATURE ADULTS ONLY  
_**

* * *

**_ANA_**

It's been two weeks since Dylan and I separated. I picked up the last of my belongings yesterday and bid him a farewell hug. There was no animosity between us. Everything was mutual. He's been a wonderful part of my life but we were incompatible in many ways, it eventually became apparent and we just needed to move on.

I've adjusted comfortably in my new place with Brie, my colleague at SIP, whom I've befriended for two years, after she started working for Elizabeth. She was only a couple years older than I was so we had plenty of things in common and became very close. I informed her I wouldn't need longer than six months, but she insisted I stayed indefinitely, until I could afford a place of my own. Her mortgage was steep and having a roommate alleviated the financial strain she was faced against. I have nothing to complain about. The area was perfect. It was only a couple blocks away from Kate's former apt. The boutique shop and grocery store was in close range, including Elena's salon, Esclava. Christian disclosed information about his partnership with Elena so I was reluctant to step foot in there. I knew too much about their intimate engagement, the thought of it irked me. Three years was long enough to know plenty about his past, his fear of touching and commitment, his mother, his abuse, his pain and suffering. I was able to help him overcome his problems through his trust in me. That was how we remained friends. I was an important factor in his life like he was in mine.

Christian was accommodating to my every need through the transition. He hired professional movers to relocate my things from the storage unit. I was very upset when he chucked my mattress without my consent. I was attached to it, he thought it was uncomfortable. Funny how he'd never complained about it then when he was screwing me senseless on it. We went mattress shopping, lying and testing the coils and toppers. I cracked up when the associate presumed we were a couple. Christian didn't find it amusing. He was offended that I thought he wasn't good enough as my other half. I thought he would be good in many things but he was definitely not husband material. He still had serious issues to conquer.

He sent me a pot of wild orchids and a bottle of Bollinger champagne as a housewarming gift. I accepted it knowing how he'd usually react when I rejected his sentimentality. Brie and I could use it to decompress after a stressful day at work.

Although Dylan had become a ghost of my past there were times when I caught myself reflecting back. It brought me down. I found ways to occupy my wayward thoughts. Shop. Cook. Eat. Sleep. Read. Workout. Anything to appease the astringent pain in my heart. Majority of the time it worked, other times I would cave in and cry. I'd turn to Jane Austen as my source of comfort.

* * *

I whimpered with a tissue against my running nose. My eyes were rimmed with tears as I watched the classic 'Romeo and Juliet' on the couch, in solitude. I haven't gained enough confidence to go out and mingled yet. Right now this was my sanctuary, my safe haven.

"Ana, what's wrong?" Brie asked, slamming the entry door behind her.

"Nothing. It's… It's just the film… It's sad." She approached me.

"Goodness, Ana. You've seen this film like a gazillion times this week. You know how it ends," she scolded.

"It's tragic."

"It's a film."

"A touching one."

"Apparently," she chided with a frown. "C'mon, let's get you out of this rut. There's a new movie out starring Henry Cavill. I heard he's incredible in it and the nude scene is an extra incentive," she gushed, yanking me off the couch and shoving me into my room. "Ten minutes. If you're not out by then I will storm right in and go Barbie on you. You hear me?" she threatened.

"Okay! I got it," I snarled. Give me a break. She could be grating at times. Reminded me of someone. Someone like Kate. Although, Kate became quite mellow after Daniel was born. Motherhood has made her less bitchy. I've missed her.

Brie peeped in with a grimace. "Is that what you're wearing?" she criticized.

"Yes," I snapped, marching out the room in my purple juicy couture velour track set that I've purchased from an outlet mall. I resembled a Japanese eggplant. Tautening the hood over my head, I vanished through the front door. Inconspicuous was my intention. Henry Cavill in a comedy was entertaining, and it doesn't hurt that he was handsome. Just like Christian. I found myself laughing hysterically. Brie was right. I just needed to get out and free my mind. My spirit was lifted. I was ready to face the world again. Well, more like the city.

I parked my purse atop my desk. I took over Jack Hyde's office last year at SIP when he resigned due to a back injury. Christian had bought the company when I first started. I was furious once I found out. That guy had more money than sense. He promised he would never interfere with my career though. Everything I've achieved so far was from hard work and dedication. Which reminded me, I have a dinner appointment with him today, before I head out to a nightclub. He opposed, but I wouldn't put up with his controlling tendency. The Ana three years ago would've obliged but not this Ana. This Ana was independent. More mature. More assertive than ever.

I perused down the menu of an upscale restaurant downtown. Christian sat across from me. He closed his menu and gracefully sipped his glass of Sancerre. Always quick as usual. Jeez. I wondered if he'd ever scrolled down far enough to where it stated a 20% service charged will be added to parties of eight or more. Like he'd care how much they'd charge for a party of eight or more. I snickered inwardly.

"How are you settling in the new place?" he asked.

"It's cozy," I replied.

"It's small then."

"It's perfect for me."

"If you say so," he said, darting another sip of wine.

"Hmm… what should I order," I mumbled to myself.

"The fish here is magnificent," he hinted. I pretended not to hear.

The waiter swung by. "Have you two decided on your entree?"

"We'll have two of the herb-crusted cod," he said.

"Great choice," the waiter replied.

"Wait," I barged in. "I don't want cod." I frowned at Christian.

"Of course you do. You love cod," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Not today." I shook my head.

"Don't give the waiter a hard time, Ana."

"It's okay," the waiter uttered.

"Thank you," I acknowledged the waiter. "I'll have the filet mignon, medium well with garlic mashed potatoes."

"Perfect." The waiter nodded and left. I couldn't help but grinned at the control freak sitting before me. He used to intimidate me, but not so much anymore. I beamed at just the thought of it.

"You are just as stubborn as ever," he murmured.

"And you are just as dominating as the day I stumbled into your office," I said, "literally." That was embarrassing even thinking about it.

He chuckled. "Someone's got their sense of humor back…along with an appetite."

"And it took me all but four weeks of purgatory."

"I'm happy to see you in such a zealous mood."

"I'm glad to be myself again." I smiled faintly, pondering over the ordeal.

We continued with a light conversation. Nothing personal. Mostly trivial. After the amazing dinner, we finished off with a glass of red wine. A couple caught my attention behind Christian. The man was proposing to his woman. I couldn't hear them but just seeing his ecstatic reaction was enough to speculate her answer. I smiled admiringly. Christian looked over his shoulder, following my gaze. He turned back, his lips curled up.

"Excuse me," Christian called as a random waiter buzzed by. He beckoned him with his index finger and muttered secretively. The waiter nodded, peered over to the newly engaged couple, and continued off.

"What was that?" I questioned curiously.

"Nothing, just a congratulatory gesture for their special occasion," he replied. A glint of gratification exudes him. He's just being Christian. The man who wants to save the world from poverty. Just then, the waiter swung by the couple and surprised them with a bottle of Dom Perignon. Their expression was priceless. I gave Christian a knowing look. He smirked.

"You ready?" he asked. I nodded.

The drive to Risque nightclub was fairly brief. Christian offered to drop me off.

"I can have Taylor collect you later," he offered. "He can drop you off at home."

"No," I said curtly.

"I'd prefer it that way. I wouldn't want your life cut short by the hands of an irresponsible drunk driver."

"We've assigned a DD." I assured him.

"And who might that be?"

"That would be none of your business," I chided, "and don't give me the 'you are my business' crap." He opened his mouth to speak but pinned it shut, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"Are you sure I can't escort you in?"

"I'm positive. It's an all-girl occasion. No men allowed."

"Except for the ones inside who wish to prey on girls who recently broke up with their man, just so they could conjure up a one night stand."

"Christian!" I scolded.

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong." He sighed. "I just don't want you hurt again."

"I know. You meant well," I said. He's always been overprotective of me. Sometimes it's overbearing.

"It's devastating to see you in sorrow."

"I'm fine now. I'm stronger than ever. Believe me."

"Okay," he said dubiously.

"Thanks." I scooted in and initiated a hug. He patted my back heedfully.

"Promise me you'll be safe," he murmured.

"I promise," I whispered then retracted when a topic crossed my mind. "Hey, it's Friday. Don't you have a submissive to tend to?" I asked amusingly. He laughed, pivoting his blush away from me. _A bashful Christian?_ This doesn't happen too often. It aroused a smile on me. I caught Taylor snickering in the driver seat. "So you do have one," I surmised, teasing him.

"No, Ana. I don't. I'm still debating over it."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I can," he retorted. "Now hurry up and go on in before I make you a candidate of _my_ pastime."

My eyes widen, "No thank you, Sir," I snorted and staggered out the car. I caught a glint of Christian's glow before I slammed the door shut. It's amazing how comfortable I've become when interacting about his lifestyle now. That was him. He needed it to fulfill his sexual appetite. His craving. His sense of sanity. And who am I to judge.

The entrance to the nightclub just opened which explained the scarcity of partygoers inside. Nightclubs weren't my scene, but I needed to liberate myself, and this was one of the options. I had on a short skirt which ended at three inch above my knee. Well, in my opinion it's quite short. I didn't want any unnecessary attention. Brie reserved a booth for her sister's birthday. I met up with her and the rest of the gang. We hung out, chatted and drank, relishing the night. It was exhilarating.

* * *

**_CHRISTIAN_**

After a detour from the nightclub, I had a private business meeting with a potential seller. The company was suffering and I wanted to take advantage of it before anyone does. What they agreed upon over the phone and what they proposed at the table was a joke. I excused myself and never returned. I didn't need this shit. I'm heading home.

I lounged, in my office, on my black leather executive chair, gazing out the window, one arm dangling over the armrest clenching a lowball glass of brandy, the other clutching at my cell phone pressed against my ear.

"I need more time to think about it," I stated, over the phone. Elena was on the receiving end.

"She's running out of patience, Christian. Natalie is perfect for you. Everything you've requested she agreed upon," she added, "why don't you meet up with her tomorrow. She's been anticipating to see you," she said sternly. I exhaled, prodding my fingers against my temple, my eyes tightened, contemplating in disarray.

"Tell her to give me a couple of days, Elena. Convince her it's well worth the wait," I responded faintly, abruptly ending the call. I whirled my chair to meet my desk. _Two days. Two days._ _Figure it out, Grey_. Do I really need one right now? It was fucking stressing me out. I was fighting against my urges. A part of me desired one and a part of me insisted I waited. Waited for what? My mind was reeling. I needed a diversion. I reflected my eyes across the room. And there she was.

I ambled over to the large wall masked by photos. Seven portraits of Ana that Jose shot back then. Her rich thick mahogany hair. Those big beautiful piercing blue eyes. She gleamed with contentment even when she's scowling. The happiest of Ana. Seeing these photos brought me both sweet and bitter memory. The night of the gallery opening, Ana declined my offer to accompany her to Jose's show. She refused to see me and requested that I didn't attend. But being possessive as I was I appeared anyway. I was saddened to see her beside Jose during the entirety of the show. She disregarded me throughout the night, refusing my apology. I was hurt. It was harrowing. These portraits caught my attention. I purchased them instinctively because she was beaming full of life. I've always wanted to see her like this, genuinely happy and worry-free. I knew if I lost her I would have these as a remembrance of our affair. Hanging them here in my office pleased me. Just glancing at her beautiful features lightened up my mood. Is this why? Why I refused to move forward. _Oh, Ana. You've beguiled me._

* * *

**_Ana_**

The club was overcrowded by midnight. Don't even mention the line for the ladies room which was ridiculously endless. Being a guy definitely had its advantages. I find myself parched and confined within the crowded booth. Men were flocking towards us like raging bulls and one after another we rejected them. I needed fresh air. I needed space. I felt suffocated. After a quick breather, I burrowed my way to the bar. As I waited, a hot young man slinked in beside me, inebriated and lolling to the remix.

"Hi," he slurred with a smirk.

"Hello," I responded.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"No. I'm fine. I got my water." I snatched the bottle water from the counter.

"Alright. What's your name?"

"Joanne," I lied.

"I'm Aaron."

"Hi, Aaron," I smiled.

"You wanna dance?" he asked curtly.

"No thanks. I have to get back to my friends."

"What does your friend got to do with us?" He grinned cocksurely, it peeved me. I scoffed, shook my head in disbelief, and steered off. "Hey! Hey!" He chased, grasping my hip to a halt.

"Don't touch me!" I jeered.

"My bad." His hands splayed up in false contrite. "I didn't mean to startle you, baby."

"I'm not your baby," I scorned.

"C'mon, loosen up." He inched closer, leering at me. His breath reeked of vodka and whiskey layered with excessive smoking. "Isn't that why you're here?"

"Get the hell away from me."

"You're a feisty little thing, aren't you?"

"Hey, leave her alone," a bystander warned, cutting in between us.

"My bad," Aaron sneered and backed off into the mass of crowd.

"You okay?" the bystander asked.

"I'm fine," I nodded. "Thank you." I exhaled unnervingly.

"No problem," he soothed.

Hasting back to the booth, I informed Brie I was leaving. That encounter subsequently killed my buzz and I _really_ didn't want to ruin their night. I thought of calling Taylor but it was one a.m. after midnight. I couldn't pull myself to disrupt his beauty sleep. That man seriously needed a break. I hauled a cab home instead.

I was still shaken from the incident as I soaked in my narrow shallow tub. The way he approached me, laid his hands on me and the lack of respect he imposed on me was overwhelming. It conjured up an aftertaste and the image of Jose attempting himself upon me lurked up. It brought back memories…memories of him and the short time we've spent together, after my separation from Christian. It was a brief courtship. But the brevity of it was enough to destroy our friendship. I wished I could turn back and re-evaluated the situation. Then I never would've dated him and I would've had him in my life still. _I'm sorry, Jose_. Wherever he was, I prayed that life has panned out for him. He deserved it, especially after what he'd done for me when I had a mental breakdown. I submerged underwater to ease my mind. The thought of him was demoralizing. I needed to refrain myself from rehashing into my past. It was over and I needed to start over.

_I'm lying in bed with my arms taut above my head, my wrists handcuffed to the rail of the headboard. It's pitched black. I can't see, but I can feel warm breath upon me and lips caressing my skin. Two hands fondled every part of me. A whiffed of air brushed my clit. I gasped and wriggled but the hands firmly held my ankles apart with my knees bent up. I'm helplessly exposed. I screamed profanity but it came out inaudibly. "Come for me." A soft velvety voice whispered against my groin. He swiped my slit with his tongue. I quivered. He cupped his mouth over my clit, sucking relentlessly, releasing a moan within me. His tongue stroked my opening and pierced inside my hot wet pussy. I gasped again as it thrusts in and out rhythmically against my tender wall. I writhed intensely trying to clasp my legs with no effect. His thumb grazed my clit causing me to jerk. I could feel my body tensing up, my walls tightening up, my back arched. "Come for me, Ana." With his demand, I groaned long and hard, bucking against him and erupted inside his awaiting mouth._

I jerked awake, panting erratically, heaving in sweats. _Shit_. Startled, my eyes scurried adjusting to the illuminated room, shifting from one corner to the next, and then to my bed. I yanked the duvet off, stared down the moisture within the apex of my thighs, and gasped. _A fucking wet dream!_

* * *

**Too explicit, I think. Maybe I should tone it down. Feedbacks are welcome. Thanks again for reading._  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, guys. I had to debate whether it's time for our two hopeless singles to start mingling yet or not. I kind of liked the anticipation, but I really wanted them to start the engagement. Let's find out. Thanks again for your encouragement!_

_A/N: I do not own any of these characters._

* * *

**ANA**

Kate and Elliot lived in a city about thirty minutes northeast of Seattle called Redmond. It was a quiet and affluent community. The drive there was relaxing on a Saturday morning. It's not often that I visit Kate ever since she moved up there, but I tried to make time whenever possible. Their house was a huge two-story modern Craftmans style home. Elliot had an architect designed it, but Kate get's the final say in it.

"Gross!" I exclaimed with a grimace as I stumbled upon Kate changing Daniel's diaper. As much as I loved kids I really didn't need to see that.

"Oh, grow up," she retorted. "Someday you'll be honored to be changing your own baby's diaper." Sure. Someday. But not anytime soon. Kate was a great mom. She quitted her internship after she conceived Daniel to prepare herself for motherhood. Her family was always her priority. Her attitude changed dramatically after Daniel was born. Although she wasn't as pushy as she used to be, she'd always press for info when a certain topic peaked her interest.

"There you go. All better," she cooed to her son. "Now, let's show your godmother your baby sister's new room," she continued. "Can you take him?" she asked me.

"Sure," I responded, my fingers fluttered excitingly as I reached out to Daniel. I grunted as I struggled to lift him up, and coiled his legs around my hip. At 28 pounds, Daniel was immensely healthy, I thought. His birth weight was at 8 pounds 13 oz. It's apparent who he inherited it from. I followed Kate as she swayed upstairs with one hand pressed against her back for support. Poor Kate, she was exhausted and panting by the time we reached the top of the staircase. The thirty pounds gained from this pregnancy was repugnant.

"My advice to you, Ana, one story," she huffed. I chuckled.

"Wow," I exclaimed as I sat Daniel down inside the baby girl's oasis. The room was a pastel pink. One wall hosted a huge mural of an enchanted tree with spiraled branches cradling a nest of eggs. It was breathtaking. I browsed the room and eyed the white dresser drawer with the intricate leaf indentation, most likely handcrafted.

"That's from Christian," she answered my question. I nodded and turned to the white vintage bassinet trimmed with pink lace.

"That's also from Christian."

I nodded again, checked out the crib, and pointed, "Christian?"

"Yup," she nodded curtly, smiling.

"Is there anything _not_ from Christian?" I asked.

"Well… The paintings are mine." She darted her head to the painting above the crib. "He insisted on hanging Picasso above her crib-which I refused." She rolled her eyes.

I chuckled. "That's Christian," I sighed.

"He called yesterday," she informed.

"He called you?" I asked, astonished. "Interesting. What for?"

"He wanted to talk…about you. About Dylan. He was concern about your welfare."

"He could've called me then," I said. Even though I was out clubbing last night with Brie.

"He can't talk about Dylan with you. Besides, you wouldn't like what was coming out of his mouth."

"He's never had anything positive to say about any of my exes."

"Not true. He never remarked on Jose. After all Jose was really sweet to you."

"Why would he call you? You two have never gotten along."

"I don't know. I used to hate him but recently he's been very pleasing to talk to. He finally got that stick out of his ass."

I giggled and pondered for a moment.

"What is it, Ana?" she asked.

"I dreamt about him last night. It was strange. He was-" I stopped when Daniel burst out crying, cutting me off.

"Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?" Kate attended to him. "I think he's hungry," she muttered. "I have to feed him."

"Sure," I smiled, and she's out the door in seconds, leaving me stranded with my thoughts.

* * *

**CHRISTIAN**

I had the same recurring dream last night. It startled me awake. My mother, the crack whore lying cold in front of me. The dream came and went sporadically, but every time it returned it left me restless and drenched in sweat. I wished Ana was here. She would know how to comfort me. Even her voice could have easily lulled me to sleep.

I was in my office when I heard a commotion coming from the great room. I wasn't expecting any visitors so I dismissed the noise. I trusted Taylor could get the situation under control. He's capable of resolving any matters given to him. The brisk knock on my door alerted me.

"Come in," I answered. Taylor entered, irritatingly shaking his head.

"Mr. Grey. Mrs. Lincoln is here to see you," he said. I frowned. Elena? What could she be doing here? I hadn't expected her.

"Let her in," I muttered.

Elena barged in the office, provoked. "Elena," I greeted mirthlessly. I straightened up and approached her. As I was about to offer a hug, she shoved my arms rudely. I scowled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Your bodyguard. That's what's wrong," she retorted. "Why do I even need permission to enter your office? I'm not a stranger."

"I'm sorry, Elena. It's just procedure," I soothed. "Besides, I didn't expect you to be here," I frowned in curiosity, "and what brought you here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine," I assured her. She sauntered the room listlessly, scanning my desk to my bookshelf to the portraits of Ana. She turned wry, an expression of contempt beamed across her face. She detested Ana from the moment she broke my heart, even though it wasn't her fault. What can I say. She'd always been concerned about my well-being.

"You sure?" she asked incredulously. She's not sold.

"Positive. Now what do you want, Elena?"

"I wanted to do you a favor."

"Elena. I'm busy, please just get to the point," I stressed.

"I brought you a surprise," she said slyly.

"Just you being here was a big surprise. You know I don't like unexpected visitation."

"God. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" she scolded. "Well, I have something that'll soothe you." She seized my hand, "C'mon," and dragged me out.

"Elena!" I hissed has she pulled me to the threshold of the great room.

"Natalie," she called. I frowned at Elena. Natalie? The potential submissive? I wasn't prepared for this. I shot my eyes at Natalie to see her long, wavy, chestnut brown hair sprawled over the back of the couch where she was settling with her back facing us. I furrowed my brows. Natalie straightened up and craned herself to me. My eyes widened, gaping in stupefaction. Elena was right. This was a huge surprise. Alarming, even. I couldn't comprehend. It just seemed fucking implausible. She strutted towards us, deliberately and cautiously. Every step forward left me breathless. She stopped at a distant, enough for me to view her from head to toe. I was puzzled by this creature standing before me.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey," she purred. Her voice was feathery soft, soothing to my ear. Somehow it eased the anxiety that towered over me from this morning. I stood still, ambivalently frozen.

"Well. Go on. Test her out," Elena encouraged, cocking her head. She knew I was interested. Elena could read me.

I inched in leisurely, gradually circling her, and engaged her reaction. She had on a royal blue halter-top dress that snugged the contour of her figure. I studied her body, her curves…her beautiful voluptuous lips. She was collected under my scrutiny. I couldn't channel my eyes off her. She wasn't like any other brunette I had ever been with. She was _the_ brunette that I desired to be with. Why? Because she resembled Ana. My Ana. It's uncanny. Like a doppelganger, almost. I've never been so dumbstruck. From her height, to her small frame, to her flawless pale skin. Every detail. All resembled Ana. Her demeanor was docile. I could see her obeying my every command. The thought of her getting lambasted, flogged and spanked struck my mind. She would not disappoint. I'd have no doubt she'd be the perfect submissive. I took her chin with my fingers and aligned her face with mine.

"Look at me," I demanded softly. She darted her eyes through her perfectly curled lashes and met my gaze. They were hazel and slightly smaller than Ana's, but it doesn't hinder the similarities. They're extraordinary and captivating. But unlike Ana's, hers were bold, deviant, and laced with carnal desire. I absorbed the sensation that had ignited between us. A ghost of a smile crept up on me, and she mirrored it, cropping up a pair of cute dimples. It was perfect. _She_ was perfect.

* * *

**ANA**

Kate's cooking had improved a lot after living with Elliot. She served lasagna with garlic bread for dinner. It was delicious, although she could layoff the extra pinch of rosemary. I found it a little too intense, in my opinion. We spent the hour in the dining room, laughing and reminiscing about their wedding night. It was refreshing because it wasn't about me. I watched the two as they interact with one another. They were so in love. Just the way he gazed at her made me envious. He'd always reassure her how beautiful she was. Kate had always been pretty but lately she'd been so drained, vanity was the last thing on her mind. But Elliot didn't care. She looked desirable in his eyes, with or without the embellishment.

"Is that Nutella on your shirt?" Elliot asked Kate, squinting at the dark chocolate stain on her blouse, atop her breast.

"I have no idea." She frowned at the stain and shifted her eyes to me. "Ana, why didn't you tell me there was a stain on my shirt?" she scolded.

"I didn't notice it." I replied, shaking my head.

"Let's find out." Elliot closed in.

Kate shrunk back. "No! That's gross. For goodness sake, Elliot. It could be shit-I meant…poo," she scorned. It didn't prevent him from crushing his nose against her breast.

He sniffed and grinned. "Yup, that's definitely Nutella," he said, "smells good on you." He then leaned in, kissed her so passionately, gently and methodically. It was so romantic and sexy and quite frankly, hot. I wanted to gag. The sweet saccharine of their affection made me nauseous. Elliot had a hard time pulling away. _Ugh, these horny rabbits._ I rolled my eyes.

I volunteered to read Daniel a bedtime story. He was very receptive, jumping in now and then mimicking the words I've uttered. I tucked him in bed, caressed his soft blonde locks, and pecked his forehead. He's a beautiful boy and he's lucky to have such parents who loved him dearly. Not all children were blessed with the opportunity. My mind wandered to Christian. I grieved just at the thought of him as a child, neglected and abused. No child should be put through such distress.

I leaned against the wall, in the hallway, at the threshold of the great room, watching the two love birds nestled on the couch. Elliot was giggling and whispering nonsense into Kate's ear. They were at a full on bliss. I was happy for them. God, Kate had it easy. She found the person who could offer her everything she'd dream of. My mind drifted back to when she first flashed me her engagement ring. She was enraptured with love, and I became her future maid of honor. The responsibility was overwhelming.

The day of the engagement party was a day to remember. Although I knew Christian would be there I tried to shun away, distant myself as far from him as I possibly can. I guess it was fate that we ended up stumbling upon each other in the hallway. It was awkward as we stared through one another. His eyes were just as intoxicating as the day I met him, but it wasn't as effective as it once was. I smiled and he initiated a conversation. That was the first time we've spoken ever since the separation. I was dating Jose at the time but he couldn't attend the engagement due to his show, so I spent the whole night catching up with Christian. It was nostalgic, but that was all it was. My heart belonged to Jose and Christian respected that. We became close ever since. I've never despised Christian. I just didn't know how to handle the situation at the moment, all because I was too naïve and inexperienced.

The drive back home was dreadful. Thirty minutes felt like thirty hours. My mind was cluttered from conversing with Kate. Before I left, she hugged me close and whispered her concerns. Her words lingered in my head. "I wished you two could've been happy just like us." I kept replaying it over and over again. "You two." Who was she referring to? Me and who? I abstained myself from dwelling into it. Shifting my train of thought, I bumped up the volume to Natasha Beddingfield's 'Pocket full of Sunshine', set it on repeat and cleared my head.

_I paced through a French door leading to a dark room overflowing with cheval mirrors. "Ana," Christian called. I scanned from one angle to another, searching for him. _

_"Christian," I called. The image of Christian in nothing but his over-washed, soft pale blue denim jeans, with the top button undone beamed through the mirror. I launched at it, but he disappeared. I spot him in another mirror. Again, he vaporized before I could get to him. "Christian," I cried out. _

_"Behind you," Christian alerted. I swung around to see him once again, staring at me from another mirror. He vanished once more as I jetted towards him. It was daunting. _

_"Stop it! Stop it, Christian!" I yelled, begging. He reappeared again, and again, from one mirror to the next._

_"Ana, Ana, Ana, Ana," he chanted perpetually, over and over as his image haunted me. I was frightened. He wouldn't stop. His calling got louder and his image stilled on every mirror. "Ana!"_

_"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed in terror, kneeling, clasping both my ears, my eyes tightened to the extreme. The mirrors shattered into a million pieces and dispersed like rain mist. The room lit up and white clouds floated abroad. It was peaceful._

_"Ana," he called softly. I followed his voice. My nightgown shed off, with every step forward, and evaporated into the mist, till I was bare-naked. The voices stopped. A hazy figure came slowly at me. Closer and closer, it's apparent. A clear image of Christian, stark naked, prowling towards me. His body was beautifully sculpted from every angle. Every inch was an inch of perfection. He closed in. His eyes gazed upon me, longing with lust. He caressed my face lovingly. I closed my eyes, feeling every finger brushed against my soft flesh. Each stroke intensified the next. We locked eyes. Time stood still and I wanted it to remain like this forever. It was enchanting._

_"My beautiful Ana," he whispered, leaning in, darting his tongue out and I can almost taste it. Closer… closer… closer… closer… BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I jolted upright from the sound of the alarm and slammed it shut. Frustrated, I tipped back on the bed and groaned, recalling the dream. _What the hell is happening?! _I scolded inwardly, bewilderingly. Reeling off the bed, I yanked on my sweats and hoodie, and stalked out.

I jogged the streets obliviously. There's no destination. I just needed to run. The further, the better. I had to clear my mind, to relinquish the urge building up inside of me. _You could do it, Ana_. Could I?

I plunged down on the city bus bench, huffing and puffing after two hours of exertion. People were out and about performing their usual routine: couples having their daily latte, trucks making their round of delivery, kids taking a stroll with their parents on a Sunday morning. Snapping myself back to consciousness, I wondered where the hell I was. I haven't seen this part of the city for a while. I'm tired and sweaty. I needed to head back home. As I sprang up, the bus stopped right in front of me, unloading a swarm of passengers. I found myself thrusting amongst the crowd. As they scattered off, I balked at the sight of the building before me. Escala. I'm standing in front of Escala. _How did I end up here?_ I scowled at myself. Is this where I wanted to be? I jerked forward but my conscience halted me. _This is wrong_. What would Christian think? _He wouldn't think anything because you're not going in there_. I shook my head in disapproval. I needed to steer clear of this area. I turned my heels and strode off.

* * *

**CHRISTIAN**

_Four down, one to go._ I was struggling to finish the last mile of run on my treadmill. My body wasn't cooperating. It must've been the excitement I've encountered from meeting Natalie. That reminded me. I needed to contact Elena about our arrangement. I wanted Natalie here by Friday. I was uncertain about my decision but it seemed perfect at this moment. Natalie was the right candidate. I'm still amazed at how much she resembled Ana. I'd be lying if I said that it didn't play a factor in my decision. Because it did. Natalie was exquisite. Ana was exquisite. They were both exquisite. Natalie. Ana. Natalie and Ana. _Two Ana?_ _Hmph._ I scoffed amusingly at my wayward thoughts. I guy could only dream. I pounded the red button to halt my run, and leaped off. I heaved, bent over, my hands perched atop my knees. I needed a shower. I stared down my groin. _A really cold shower_.

I was curious at the sound of the shower running when I entered the bathroom. The sight before me struck me to a standstill. _Ana?_ I stood there, stunned to see her glorious ass facing me from the shower stall. I could recognize it anywhere. I cocked my eyebrows. Those impeccable perky cheeks are a sight to remember. _But why is she here?_ She hadn't stepped foot in this place for over a year. Is she trying to tell me something? Is this a sign? I was in desperate need of a shower. I was tempted to join her. _Would she reject me?_ How could she? This is my house…my room…my shower. My rules. _What are you playing at, Ana?_ Her sultry silhouette was tormenting me. She gave me no choice. _Fuck it_.

* * *

**ANA**

What the hell was I doing in Christian's shower? I shouldn't be here. How did I drag myself up the steps, into the building and up the elevator? How did I remember the code? I didn't even recall punching them in. Was I unconscious at the time? I should go. This was a bad idea. A very bad idea. The thump of a shoe plummeting to the floor startled me. I gasped. _He's here._ _Leave Ana, leave. You could still turn around and pretended like it never happened_. _It's not too late._ I respired erratically. My body shivered instantaneously, unsure if it was from the chill of the shower door gliding open and close or the feeling of knowing that Christian was hovering behind me. My heart was racing. My arms closed up, obscuring my breast. I swallowed hard, completely frozen.

* * *

**CHRISTIAN**

She was tense. She could leave. I wouldn't stop her. But she wanted to be here. I wanted her to be here. I gazed at her bare back. Slim and curvy in all the right places. It's been so long since I've seen her naked before me. I've missed her soft skin, her smell, her touch. I inched in tentatively and snaked my arms around her waist, merging them over her stomach. She jerked slightly and I felt her rapid heartbeat. I nuzzled her drenched hair and inhaled her scent. _Mmmm…so tantalizing_. My hands ascended towards her breasts, cupping them perfectly, fondling and pinching her nipples between my thumb and forefingers. She moaned and my cock hardened against her ass. Her hand timidly reached back and palmed my dick, lightly stroking it. "Fuck," I groaned against her ear. Her touch wasn't just thrilling, but also a clear invitation. She wanted it. She wanted it bad. Just as much as I do. I grasped both of her hands, palmed them against the dry side of the shower wall, on either side of her head. I widened her legs with mine and pressed up against her. Her back against my front, my cock hovered below her pussy. She quivered. "Tell me you want it, Ana," I hissed as the head of my shaft stroked her wet lips. "I need to hear you." My fingers descended to her clit. She exclaimed, tossing her head back. "Say it," I demanded.

"I want it. I want it, Christian," she begged softly, trembling. "Fuck me. Fuck me please." And _that_ was my fucking cue.

"Good girl." I grinned and eagerly thrust my cock up inside her. We groaned in unison. _Fuck_. _I've missed her pussy._ Her delectable insides chafed against my dick. In and out…in and out. It's euphoric. I groped every inch of her body, fucking her profusely against the marble wall. Fisting my hand in her hair, I craned her head, allowing me access to her jaw, biting and nipping savagely.

"Fuck," she mouthed in ecstasy, revamping me once more. I grazed my fingers down her clit. Her hand reached over and back, gripping onto my hair, tugging it aggressively. Her muscles started to contract causing me to tense up. "Come, baby," I commanded. She clenched my hair even tighter, groaning as she climaxed around me. I thrust sharply once more, stilled and grunted my release.

We stood still, panting in debilitation. She shoved me off and composed herself, avoiding eye contact as she teetered out the shower. My disoriented state couldn't react to her fast enough. I regained my equilibrium, ran my fingers through my hair and tipped back under the cascading water, rinsing off my post-coital frustration. _Fuck! That was good._

I strolled in the kitchen vigorously refresh and kempt. Ana was nowhere in sight. Gail was prepping lunch. "Gail, did you see Ana?" I asked.

"She left a moment ago," Gail replied. "Said she have errands to run."

"Thank you," I acknowledged disappointingly.

* * *

**ANA**

I slumped against my bedroom door and curled up, mortified by my action. A despicable feeling loomed over me. What did I get myself into? I broke my promise, the promise never to revisit my past. I was weak and vulnerable and Christian knew that. But I've got no one else to blame but myself. _Oh, Ana. You've allowed your libido to run its course. _My cell phone rang, jolting me alert. I fished it out my pocket. It's a text from Christian.

*Hit and run? I feel used*

_Oh, no._ That wasn't my intention. I am so messed up right now. All I knew was that I needed him like I needed him before. He wanted this just as much as I did. There's only one option left for us. The contract.

* * *

_**I finally got that out of the way. Now I have to find locations for our couples to rendezvous. If you have any suggestion please don't hesitate to PM. I would love to hear it**.** Thanks again!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you so much for all the great response. You guys got me excited for this next chapter. Once again, I love the encouragement. Thanks for reading!_**

**_A/N: I do not own any of these characters._**

* * *

**ANA**

It was 4:30pm when I glanced at the ticking clock on the wall. The hours seemed to be gliding far too quickly. _Slow down, slow down_. I chanted to myself. Why am I so nervous? Every minute closer to five was a minute towards mayhem. Maybe I'm not caught up for this. Maybe I should cancel our arrangement. _Just suck it up, Ana_. I checked the time again. _What!_ 4:45. I swore I just looked away about a minute ago. This was killing me. I took a deep breath. _I could do this, I could do this._ _If I could fuck Christian then this should be a breeze. _I slammed my cheek over my desk and drummed my fingers on the single page contract I had just edited prior to our meeting. _I could do this, I could do this._

* * *

**CHRISTIAN**

I perused over the single page contract Ana had set in front of me. Her rules and regulations that she proposed I sign if I chose to continue with this meaningless sexual venture. It's only fair. I forced an NDA on her once and now she's using that tactic on me. I peered up at her, sitting across from me, she was a nervous wreck. She's fidgeting like crazy, slicking her tendrils behind her ear over and over again and strumming her fingers on the table as she shuffled her eyes around the coffee shop. I shook my head amusingly and turned my attention back to the contract.

"Christian," she called.

"What is it, Ana?" I asked, tilting my head up.

"Before we decided on anything…there's something I needed to know."

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"I heard you we're thinking of taking in a submissive," she said uneasily.

"I was," I responded calmly.

"So you were interested in her," she stated, losing confidence in herself.

"I was," I repeated.

"Then why would you even consider agreeing to this?"

"Like I said. I was interested. But not anymore."

"She could offer you more than what I could."

"There's only one problem. She's not you. And I'll take you any way I can, Ana. With or without the bondage," I responded honestly. She shifted in her seat, her eyes floated everywhere except at me. She's fucking cute when she's responsive to my comments.

I browsed at the contract again.

"So remind me again why we needed this contract," I uttered.

"Just so we know our boundaries."

"I know my boundaries, Ana."

"I needed reassurance," she stressed. "And if you break any of the rules I could sue you."

"Sue me?" I asked amusingly. "Sue me for what?"

"Five-hundred thousand. Just enough to get my own place," she said sarcastically.

I burst out a laugh. "Then sue me," I teased.

"I will once you break the contract," she responded seriously.

"Ana, it's not like we've never attempted this before," I reminded her, which was a fact. This wasn't the first time we've engaged in meaningless sex. Our first encounter was actually before she met Dylan. It was late, but I was still up. I couldn't sleep. She showed up, intoxicated, at my place after a dinner party with her friends. I knew she was miserable because she looked miserable. She needed a companion and I was the closest to her. I fed her and we talked till she sobered up. One thing led to another and I ended up taking her on the kitchen barstool. It was one hell of a spontaneous night. That was when we first started our arrangement. Unfortunately, it only lasted three weeks.

"Christian," she called, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Yes," I answered. My eyes fluttered to a focus.

"Can we please get this over with."

"Sure." I squared my shoulder, giving her my full attention.

"Do you have any questions regarding the contract?" she asked.

I raised up a few. She answered everything accordingly. We debated over a few topics and one hour later we were ready to initiate. That's when I reflected back to our recent encounter in the shower. Children. I swallowed a lump in my throat. Condom. I blanched, my mind hurled into a whirlwind. How did I not take precaution? I was so fucking horny at that moment I forgot about the condom. Fucking irresponsible.

"What, Christian?" she asked. I blanked for a second.

"You _are_ on some form of birth control, right?" I scolded. She narrowed her eyes, slightly ticked off.

"Yes, of course Christian. God forbid I have your children," she remarked snarkily, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, how I would love to handle your mouth right now," I glowered. My dick twitched just at the thought.

She shushed me embarrassingly. I cocked my head and grinned, unaffected. She sighed exasperatedly and collected herself.

"I assumed you've gotten your blood tested," she muttered.

"What about you?"

"I didn't think I needed to."

"Why?"

"Because I've always used protection with him," she said coyly.

"Really?" I arched a brow.

"Yes," she replied, her eyes shifted away.

"Hmmm." I wondered in curiosity.

"So do we have a deal?" she asked. I took a moment to chew it over.

"Deal," I agreed, signing the contract at the bottom of the page. I sighed in relief as she signed her name beside mine, validating our commitment. "Come. I want to show you something." I sprang up and reached my hand out to her. She grimaced, reluctant to touch me.

"No strings attached. Meaning I'm not your girlfriend so I am not required to hold your hand," she hissed.

"Point well made, friend." I retracted.

She pushed her chair out and hasted off, I trailed behind.

* * *

**ANA**

"Where are we going?" I asked Christian as he drove us towards the freeway ramp.

"You'll find out eventually," he answered mischievously. I felt apprehensive for a split second. I hated it when he never disclosed his plans.

He took the ramp on to I-5 then to 520E crossing the bridge. I was unsure where we were heading, but the view of the serene lake kept me at ease. I dazed out, contemplating over the engagement. Will our arrangement work this time around? We've attempted it once and it lasted only three weeks. Three weeks was all I could tolerate with Christian. Three weeks of pure pointless sex. Three weeks that had reached its peak. Three weeks that led to nowhere. How would this be any different? I've got no answer. But I knew I wanted this. I didn't want a relationship. I needed a break. I needed to focus on myself. But I was only human. I have urges. Urges to be met. Having Christian this way was easier than having a one night stand, something I hadn't considered. And I don't intend to. I wanted him because he was a great lover. He's attentive. He knew what I crave, what I need. He was an expert in that department. A sexual prowess.

As we exit the ramp, the route became more familiar. Especially since I've been visiting Kate.

"Are we heading to Kate's?" I asked calmly.

"Afterwards," he answered curtly as his eyes twinkled with anticipation.

Cruising through the residential street, I've noticed he missed the turn that led to Kate's place. I glanced around the unfamiliar road. Further and further, it became unrecognizable. _Where is he taking me?_

We pulled up at a curved driveway of a house at the end of a cul-de-sac. It was an older rustic Georgian Colonial style home sitting on a lot about half the size of a football field. The exterior was burgundy. Deep. Dark. Burgundy. Just like the color in the Red Room of Pain. I cowered at the sight. The scent of leather, wood and citrus whiffed pass me. I swallowed in trepidation as shackles, floggers, riding crop and every other form of playroom contraption cluttered my mind.

"Where are we? I asked timidly. My stomach was churning.

"Come," he said as he climbed out and strode towards the entrance of the house.

I slid out cautiously scanning my surroundings. The bark of a dog scared me shitless and I scurried to catch up with Christian.

"What are we doing here?" I asked Christian, anxiously. All I could picture was a man cocking a gun ready to aim for trespassing.

"We're going to christen this house," he answered, hasting up the steps to the main door.

"Huh?" I responded, contortedly confused. He raked through his chain of keys and plucked one out. He inserted into the keyhole and voila, the door swung open.

"You may enter," he said, waving his hand out.

I stepped in cautiously. Christian shut the door and drifted behind. The house was huge. The image outside was deceiving. There was nothing creepy or menacing about it in here. It was outdated and uncared for, but with a little TLC it could be inviting.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It's massive," I answered. "Is it yours?"

"Yes. I've just purchased it."

"What forced you buy it?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "At first I wasn't interested. But somehow Elliot convinced me. He said the location was perfect and the price was unbeatable. I thought I could use it as an investment," he informed as he prowled towards me. "But then again I decided this place is somewhere I could be when I wanted to unwind. So why not use it…" he trailed, "recreationally," he said seductively as he bit his lip and arched an eyebrow. He emphasized that last word so devilishly, so deliberately with such optimum effect…

I salivated on cue…in both areas. _Shit_. His words were detrimental to my groin. He grinned from the blush that snuck up on me. _Whatever._ I rolled my eyes and deviated, but he snatched my hand.

"Come. I've got to show you the piece de resistance," he said excitingly.

He pushed open the French door leading to a deck. I was in awe by the picturesque scenery before me. It was a breathtaking view of the city accompanied by beautiful trees to soften the edges. Almost like the view from Escala, but more tranquil. It was heavenly. I was lost in the moment. Every concern that loomed over me vanished completely.

"Would you like to check out the bedroom," Christian asked sincerely, bringing me back to the now. I pursed my lips and mulled over it.

"Sure."

* * *

**CHRISTIAN**

I had to show Ana upstairs. The view from the deck was amazing but there was something far more stunning from up here. I gave her a quick tour. Four bedrooms, three bathes. All similar in size. She nodded in approval from one room to the next.

We strolled into the master bedroom. I leaned my shoulder against the wall, studying her. She gazed out the window and completely absorbed the magnificent view of the lake. Her elated smile was the reaction I was expecting. She pulled away and settled down on the twin size bed, testing the springs.

"This might be a little too small…recreationally," she mocked.

"Who said we needed a bed," I retorted, making her blush, again.

"_Okay_," she sighed wryly. "I think I've seen enough."

"You want to check out the closet?"

"No," she responded brusquely and marched out. I chuckled.

We headed back downstairs. Ana brought up the topic of Feng Shui and its purposes, explaining certain details for each section of the house and the importance of keeping good chi flowing throughout the living space. It was interesting. Maybe I should hire her as my Feng Shui Master. _Master? No. I think not._

"It's too bad you have to demolish this house," she murmured as she backed up against the old tile counter with her arms crossed over her chest. "I think it's charming."

"I trust Elliot and Gia one hundred percent. They will churn out a masterpiece," I said, placing my hands on the edge of the counter on either side of her frame. She met my gaze. Those big blue eyes never cease to amaze me. They're so warm and inviting. I couldn't stop reading them. She steered them away and simpered, and that made me want to fuck her against the counter so badly.

The ring of my cell phone chimed in rousing the moment. Annoyed, I fished it out of my pocket and strayed off to answer. "Hey, Elliot… We're on our way." I said curtly.

* * *

**ANA**

We stopped by Kate and Elliot's afterwards for dinner. Apparently, they invited the rest of the family for the occasion. It was a congratulatory gathering for Christian's new place.

After dinner, the girls bunched up in the great room while the men roamed in the kitchen talking sports.

Mia had so much to share about her trip to Milan. She attended a fashion show and visited all the landmarks and ate amazing food. It sounded like a paradise. It was a paradise. I caught Christian peering in once in a while to check up on me. I'd reassure him with a congenial smile.

The drive back home was quiet. I was exhausted and in need of a quick nap. I closed my eyes, ready to doze off when Christian swept his hand under my skirt, over my bare thigh. He caressed it trailing inward. His fingers came so close to my heat, my breath hitched, and instinctively, I shuffled away from him and drifted off.

The nap left me groggy as Christian walked me to my apartment.

"You okay?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm just a little tired. I'll be fine."

I fished out my keys, unlocked the door, and swayed in. Facing Christian at the threshold of the entrance, I beamed at him.

"I had a great day," I murmured.

"Same here," he replied. I yawned softly as a hint. He smiled knowingly, but disappointingly. "Laters, Ana."

"Night, Christian," I uttered. Reluctantly, he turned his heels and wandered off, and I clicked the door shut.

I stood still beside the entrance, recalling today's event: the contract, the house, the dinner, the drive home. It suddenly pumped me alert. I felt the urge to talk to someone. Brie was supposed to be home by now but the gaping door indicated her absence. I felt desolated. Lonely. That's when it hit me. Why didn't I invite him in for a cup of coffee…or tea? Or even water. It would've been a nice gesture. But if I did then he would've consider it as an invitation and honestly I _was_ tired. _Not anymore_. Now I wished he was here. _Stupid, Ana. You signed the contract you might as well take advantage of it._ I pouted my lips.

The doorknob wriggled and Brie crossed my mind. Eager to answer, I balked at Christian who stood before me, his hands fisted against the doorjamb. His eyes were hooded and predatorily distant, leering at me. I felt the rush of hormones surging as he stormed in and mounted me against the wall. His tongue infiltrated my mouth, and I moaned kissing him back. It was so tasty, so addicting, I was experiencing turmoil. His groan stimulated my sense.

"I want to fuck you," he growled raspingly, grazing his lips on mine. He wrapped his hands on my behind and jerked me up, forcing my legs to coil around his hip. Wrapping my arms around his neck and fisting my hands in his hair, he staggered towards the room.

"Wrong room!" I blurted as he stumbled into Brie's. He jetted towards the other room and pinned me onto the bed. He snatched the hem of my blouse and tugged it off. I yanked his off and grazed his chest. He felt so delectable. He hovered over me while I splayed on the bed. He sucked my neck, my sternum then licked the valley between my breasts. He peeled my bra off exposing my nipples, and sucked it, hard. I exclaimed from the intensity of his bite. He snaked his hand down my clit. I yelped. Then two of his fingers penetrated my hot center. I moaned. We kissed recklessly as he continued to finger me.

"Ana?" Brie called from the living room. Christian and I gasped, our eyes widen in unison. Brie paused at the doorpost and fumbled for the light switch.

"No!" I instinctively shouted. "Don't flip the switch," I said, panicking. She quickly froze.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just leave it off."

"Are you okay? The front door was open," she asked.

"I-I forgot to shut it. I-I'm sorry," I stuttered as Christen relentlessly thrust his fingers inside me. I gripped his wrist to stop, but he wouldn't yield as he heaved beside me. It was turning him on.

"I can't see you, Ana," she whined.

"Please don't turn it on," I begged with a whimper.

"Are you with someone?

"Yes!" I cried out as Christian muffled his laugh against my neck. I wasn't sure if that was an answer to Brie's question or a reaction to Christian's prodding fingers.

"Who?"

"Brie, please just shut the door."

"You're scaring me, Ana."

"Shut the damn door!" I snapped. The intensity of his fingers hazed my reaction.

"Anastasia!" she yelled at me like an errant child.

"Brianna!" I hissed. "Get out!" I scorned through clenched teeth. Christian continued laughing at my expense.

"Okay! I got it," she scoffed, drawing the door shut. I took a deep breath. Once calm I glared at Christian.

"You son of a bitch!" I growled, not to offend Grace. He gasped.

"Take it back," he snorted, scowling at me in the dark.

"No," I countered.

"Take it back or else," he threatened.

"Make me," I snarled.

"Yeah?" he uttered as he thrust his fingers in me again. I flinched, but in a pleasurable way. It ended shortly as he withdrew it out.

_Noooo. _

"This is going to be fun," he said maliciously as he stood up and waited at the foot of my bed. His silhouette was visible as he contemplated down on me. It was frustrating. I was suddenly impatient. Then, I heard the sound of his zipper undone, slowly. He's deliberately teasing me. I heard the rugged of his jeans pushed down. I yearned for him. Creeping forward, he undid my skirt then dragged it off, taking the panties along with it. He stretched my legs apart, brushed his lips over them, and trailed up to my thighs, my stomach and my supple nipples. We met face to face. He hovered over me, his hands perched on either side of my head, his arms outstretched propping his body up with his legs between mine.

"What am I going to do with you?" he murmured conspiratorially. He darted his tongue out and swiped it across my lips, tucking it back in his mouth before I could launch mine out. _Greedy bastard_.

Unprepared, he rammed up inside me. I gasped and panted as he groaned from the sharp thrust. It felt so raw and fierce. He slid out then slammed back in. Each thrust was titillating. We continued at a steady pace, rocking with a rhythm. Then it became rough and my body started tensing up, eagerly ready to come. As I was about to release, he stopped abruptly and stared impassively. My impending orgasm dissipated far too quickly. I glared up. _What the fuck!_

"You want to come, Ana?" he asked seductively.

"Yes. Yes, please." I pleaded, fluttering my lashes with anticipation.

"Take it back," he said sternly. "Take it back and I'll let you come."

I frowned and growled angrily. He was using sex as a weapon. _To retaliate?_ _That is low_. _Very low_. He bucked again. I groaned again. Then he stopped. He was tormenting me. I writhe under him to get more friction but his hip pinned me still. He chuckled. _Asshole_.

"You are so stubborn," he murmured. "I could do this all night long, baby." And there's no doubt about it.

He continued slamming into me again. Pressing my breast together, he sucked them simultaneously. It was extra intense and sweet and agonizing. I wanted to release so badly, I set my pride aside and gave in.

"Christian," I whined, biting my lips. He batted his lewd eyes at me. "I'm sorry. I take it back."

He smiled triumphantly and continued thrusting. He leaned and kissed me passionately. I encircled his back and pulled him close, feeling every muscular part of his perfection. My legs clenched his hips. The friction was undeniably hedonistic. My body quickened and I was building up, again. It's closer and closer and suddenly, I dug into his back and cried out a long and shattering orgasm. I was still puffing as Christen gave a couple more thrust and stilled his release, collapsing over me.

He pulled out of me, causing a flinch, and sprawled alongside. "That was incredible," he huffed breathlessly.

"Mm-hmm," I respired. That was indeed incredible I thought as I curled up on my side, away from him, trying to ease back into reality.

I was still disoriented when I heard the zipping of his jeans. I didn't even notice that he'd rose off the bed. He leaned in with a chaste kiss on my temple. "Thank you, Ana," he whispered.

"Mmmm," I hummed half-consciously, unaware of his presence. He pulled the cover, tucked me in and left. Once I heard the click of the door shut, I knew he was gone and I was deserted again. It was just me, myself and I alone in my bed. But it was exactly how I expected it. Nothing more and nothing less. No strings attached. Just sex. Hot. Amazing. Electrifying. Senseless. Good ole sex. And I was content.

* * *

**I know, it's not what I expected either. Lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi, guys! There were questions about Ana being different about her outlook on relationships. It's been three years so many things had happened in that time frame that had altered her attitude. You'll just have to continue reading to find out.  
_**

**_Once again, I appreciate all your reviews and encouragement. Keep it coming and I'll keep on writing. Thank you!_  
**

**_A/N: I do not own any of these characters._**

* * *

**CHRISTIAN**

I took a little break at GEH strolling around the grounds and chatting up with Barney about improving our security system.

Andrea pitched me a sly grin as I passed by her on the way back to my office. I glared skeptically, but dismissed it assuming she might have one of_ those_ days._  
_

A slight discomfort seeped in as I stepped inside my office. The room felt different. Things we're misplaced. I ambled towards my desk. Someone had been here fidgeting with my belongings and I wasn't pleased. I suddenly had the urge to scold Andrea.

"You're late," she said sternly. It was a familiar voice.

"Ana?" I called, scanning the room.

"That's Ms. Steele to you, Christian." I quirked up my brow as I stood in front of my desk quizzically staring at the back of my executive chair. _What is she up to?_

She twirled her chair to face me. My eyes widen, my jaw dropped. Her hair was spruced up in pigtails. She donned a long sleeve white buttoned-up collared blouse with the top three buttons undone exposing her perked up cleavage. Her bra, effectively visible, was a satin baby blue color lined with black lace that oozes sexuality. Something I would never expect her to wear. Never.

"Close your mouth," she ordered. I complied.

She straightened up and my jaw dropped, again. _What the fuck._ She wore a short blue, plaid, pleated skirt. So short it could barely contain her ass. My mouth watered at the sight.

"I said, close your mouth," she demanded again. I complied again swallowing my pride. My fingers were fiddling for a touch.

I followed her every move as she strutted herself towards the couch, running her fingers along the backrest. She had on a pair of white knee-high socks with black six-inch heels. The whole attire resembled a fucking schoolgirl. She was a hot fucking schoolgirl. So hot that I felt the constriction against my trouser.

"I've been bad, Christian," she said in a naughty tone.

"Oh," I uttered, arching my brow. "You know what they do with bad girls, don't you?"

"What is it that they do with bad girls?" she asked demurely.

"I won't tell you, but I can definitely show you," I goaded her. My eyes were blazing. This fucking role playing was definitely not on my agenda.

I strolled to my desk and pressed to call Andrea.

"Andrea, cancel my next meeting. I'm a bit preoccupied," I informed curtly, my eyes never leaving Ana. I made my way to the center of the room.

"What are you waiting for Ms. Steele. Get over here," I ordered.

She sashayed across the room and halted before me at arm's length with her head tilted down.

Look at her demeanor. So meek and ready. I steered to position myself behind her. My index finger lined the rim of her skirt and flung it up to get a better glimpse of her white bikini panties. _Nice_. I strayed to her front again.

"Your skirt is a tad short, Ms. Steele. You could easily stop traffic with this. And that would be a catastrophe. What do you have to say about that?" I reprimanded. She kept silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry," she purred innocently. My dick just hitched. I wanted to spank her so badly, but calmed myself knowing it was prohibited.

My right hand snaked around to her backside and I seized her ass. _So fucking firm_. I jerked her forward making her gasped against my chest. My tongue plunged inside her mouth stroking hers. I wrapped my free arm around the small of her back as my other hand continued kneading her ass cheek. She grasped my collar and attempted to unbutton my shirt. Failing the task, she conceded and ripped my shirt open; buttons flew aimlessly, ricocheting off the wall. I frowned at her I-can't-believe-I-just-did-that expression.

"Impatient, are you?" I asked teasingly.

"Apparently," she huffed and then hurled her tongue inside my mouth attacking it aggressively. My cock stiffened against her belly. She unfastened my trouser allowing my dick to spring free and grasped it causing me to utter a moan.

With our lips sealed tight and my arms locked around her waist, I hauled us towards the couch and plunged on it with her straddling over me. Our mouth didn't part once as I undid her top and bra and tossed them aside. I lifted her skirt and took hold of her panties.

"You're not attached to these, are you?" I asked eager to shred them up.

"Don't!" she exclaimed. "I didn't bring an extra pair," she said in a panic. She slid off my lap, quickly rid herself of the panties, and hopped back on with her warm slit pressed beside my cock.

"Goodness, fuck!" I huffed. That felt good.

I cupped her breast and yanked them forward, nipping her sweet succulent nipples. She moaned in reaction. I scrunched her skirt to the side of her hip. She levitated her pussy above my length then gradually pushed herself down. I watched as my dick disappeared inside of her.

Fucking hot.

She started rocking slowly at a steady tempo. I undid her skirt, lifted it above and off her head for a better view of us merging. My hands ran up her supple thighs to her hips, gripping it as she grinded on me. My right hand lifted and landed hard on her ass, smacking upon impulse.

"Ow! Christian!" she exclaimed, glowering down on me.

"I'm sorry. Bad habit," I responded sheepishly.

"Do it again and I'll tie you up," she threatened.

I surrendered my hands in defeat and she proceeded moving her hips. She could fucking move. My dick had never felt happier. She increased her speed, faster and faster, pounding harder and harder and I felt her convulsing.

"I'm gonna come," she whispered softly as she fisted my hair and pulled me into a kiss as if her life depended on it. She gyrated slowly and tightened her wall as she groaned inside my mouth and released herself. As she was heaving from an aftershock, I constricted my arms around her and thrust upward fiercely and excessively before I stilled and exploded inside her. _Fuck_. It was pure debauchery. Our bodies heaved with sweat and satisfaction.

After composing ourselves, she leaned to her side and plummeted onto the couch. My dick felt a whiffed of chill.

"Wow!" she exhaled in relief. I chuckled and slipped off her heels to massage her foot.

"What time is it?" she asked stretching for her clothes.

I glanced at the wall clock. "It's twelve thirty."

"Perfect."

"You on your lunch break?"

"Yes. And I still have fifteen minutes."

"Did you have lunch?" I asked, always concerned.

"Not yet."

"You should eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"I'll have Andrea grab something for you."

"Christian. I said I'm not hungry," she raised her voice and withdrew her foot from my grip.

"You know how I feel about your health."

"God, Christian. I'm not hungry. I'll eat when I feel like it, okay. Give it a rest," she chided.

I sighed as I raked through my hair in aggravation. She's like a fucking errant child, it's frustrating.

"I can take care of myself," she added as she hooked on her bra. And the conversation ended there. She was always stubborn ever since I met her, but nowadays she refused to take shit from anyone.

I studied her as she primped up in a graceful manner. She yanked on a different skirt, most likely the one she wore before she got here. It's amazing how comfortable she was standing there dressing in my presence. She wasn't the shy self-conscious girl I once knew. Fortunately, she also wasn't one of those conceited, arrogant, pretentious woman who flaunted their assets to secure a rich man.

She stuck her hand out and approached me.

"My underwear," she demanded. I glanced down and noticed her panties, crumpled up and tangled in my hand. It must've been a subconscious move because I had no recollection of attaining it. She got a hold of it, but I clenched on to it, partaking in a game of tug of war. Finally, she scowled and I relent, releasing the pantie.

"Perv," she blurted.

I chuckled and shrugged it off.

* * *

**ANA**

I marched inside SIP, acknowledged Claire behind the reception desk and headed straight to my office, greeting my assistant, Hannah, on the way.

"Ana," Hannah called pointing at her hair, alerting me of my hair. I gasped and tugged the tie off, riding of my pigtails. _Stupid Christian._ No wonder Claire was shocked to see me.

Walking to my desk, I noticed the cup of yogurt and granola waiting for me. I had no doubt who requested it there. I heard a gentle knock on my door.

"Come in," I answered.

Hannah peeped in, "Hi, Ana. I hope you don't mind. I got you something to snack on."

"I have a feeling you're not behind all this."

"Well…Mr. Grey wanted to ensure you were fed," she stated.

I sighed. "Thanks, Hannah."

"No problem. Is there anything else I could get you?"

"Just some tea. Thank you."

"Coming right up," she said vehemently. And she's out the door.

I plopped down on my office chair, fished out my phone, and speed dialed Christian. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey." He answered calmly over the phone.

"Hey. Thank you." I could sense him smiling.

"My pleasure. After all, I needed you healthy and strong if you ever want to keep up with me," he said smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "I haven't lost my stamina yet. You should worry about yourself old man," I mocked.

"Ow. Old man?" he chuckled. "The last time I heard thirty is the new twenty."

"Dream on, sugar daddy."

"I'm your sugar daddy now?"

"Are you offended?"

"If that makes you happy I'll gladly accept the title," he joked, eliciting a giggle from me. My eyes shifted to the clock. I needed to get back to work.

"I got to go now. Bye, Christian," I said brusquely.

"Laters."

I hung up and quickly dove into my yogurt. Yummy as usual.

* * *

Dinner was grating as Brie continued to press me for answers.

"Quit it, Brie," I snapped.

"C'mon," she whined.

"No."

"Why? You said it was a one-night stand. Why can't you just tell me who it was?"

"Cuz it wouldn't matter."

"Ugh! You're so frustrating. I tell you everything about my sex life."

"Yes. TMI, might I add. Now eat before I chuck these in the trash," I said, firmly ready to dispose the leftover pasta I prepared from last night.

"Okay!" She rolled her eyes and wolfed it down.

* * *

I crawled into bed exhausted. I was swamped from work and that nooner definitely took a toll on me. That might be the first and last time I'd show up for office sex. It was too much work for just a limited amount of pleasure. Christian called later in the evening requesting me to swing by his place, but I declined his invitation. I had an early meeting tomorrow and I needed all the beauty sleep I could get. He'd even insisted on dropping by, but I restrained him from doing so. I didn't need Brie grilling me about another one-night stand. Jeez. You'd think by now his sex drive would've eased off a little, but on the contrary it just shifted to overdrive. Maybe he _is_ too much for me. I shook my head and cleared the image of his erection coming at me. _Go away_. I needed sleep and I need it fast.

* * *

_**This was supposed to be a two-part but it was getting long and I wanted to get this out asap. I should post the continuation in a couple of days. Hope you enjoyed it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi, guys. I took longer than I thought to post this chapter which was supposed to be part of the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. As always, thanks for the encouragement and nice reviews!  
**_

**_A/N: I do not own any of these characters, but I wished I did. LOL :)_  
**

* * *

**ANA**

My eyes were droopy from the lack of sleep I'd experienced last night. I kept waking up to the thump of rap music emitting from the floor above me. It drove me crazy. And with everything that had occurred in the last three years, easing back to sleep wasn't as effortless as it used to be.

The meeting was a brief look at our overall monthly progress. Just the typical mundane assessment. A book fair would be in session next week and I was obligated to attend in search of potential writers. We hadn't been lucky enough to find manuscripts that would appeal to today's young demographic. This was our chance of seeking something original and lucrative that would profit the company.

I had a little snack with Brie in the cafeteria while she ranted about Elizabeth and her unprofessional work ethics. I had to agree with Brie. Elizabeth had been slacking off lately. She wasn't as determined or driven like she used to be. I wonder what's bothering her.

I was in my office reading and browsing through manuscripts that I'd recently received from a literary agent. Finding the right one to entice me wasn't easy especially since I'd been hooked on period pieces of the early 19th century. But I had to remind myself that they were all fantasies. Honestly, how could a woman resist having intercourse with a man as sexy and seductive as Mr. Darcy. I would have probably jumped his bones after running into him at the town's ball. Well, maybe I'd wait until after our second date to struck a move. I snickered to myself. _Whore._

It became tedious after skimming through a couple of disappointing manuscripts. Nothing seemed intriguing to me. All bland and boring narrative. Suddenly, I encountered one that didn't put me to sleep. It was a unique and an explicit story about a young twenty something billionaire who tried to woo a college virgin into becoming his submissive. A very interesting take on BDSM. I was completely immersed in it when my office phone buzzed snapping me back to the now.

"Yes, Claire?" I answered.

"Mr. Grey is here to see you, Ana," she informed. Christian? I furrowed my brow. What does he want now?

"Oh. Um…okay. Tell him I'll be right-," I paused once I heard the door click, "out," I added, after noticing Christian through my lashes, staring impassively down on me.

"Hi," he greeted, sounding collected as usual, clutching the handle of a glossy brown gift bag. Something from a restaurant, I surmised.

"Hi, Christian," I returned, stunned. We kept quiet for a moment.

"Well, aren't you going to offer me a seat?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry." I chuckled and rattled my head to jerk me alert. "Have a seat," I offered sweetly as I stood up and waved to the chair in front of my desk.

He took his seat and parked the bag alongside.

"What are you doing here?" I asked politely.

He paused, pursed his lips in contemplation, and then grazed his finger over them. "I'm fine, thank you," he responded, narrowing his eyes like he was disappointed in me. Wrong question.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. How are you? You're doing fine, right? That's great… Yup," I rambled, apparently flustered. Shit, I must've been excruciatingly tired.

He frowned. "Miss Steele, are you high on something? You know this company enforces a zero tolerance policy, right?" he teased.

"Oh, Christian, stop it! I didn't expect you to show up unannounced," I hissed.

"Why would it shock you? It's not like I've never shown up before."

"I'm just exhausted right now. I'm out of focus. I had a horrible night sleep," I muttered with my elbow propped up on the desk and my fingers probing my temple for relief.

"Were you thinking about me last night?" he asked arrogantly.

"No. I wasn't," I lied.

"Too bad. I was thinking about you all night," he uttered creeping up a grin. I wasn't amused as I sighed.

"Christian. What do you want?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"I assume you haven't eaten yet so I brought lunch."

"I had a snack earlier."

"You have to eat, Ana. I can't stress that enough."

"I don't have time. I have a lot to catch up."

"Have Hannah help you."

"Hannah's busy."

"Apparently she's not busy enough. I caught her indulging in a friendly game of Tetris while on the clock. And by the sound of the rocket launching she must be an expert at it. Honestly, Ana, I pay people to work not to sit on their ass. There are plenty of others who could use this position. I might consider firing her. Should I fire her?"

"No! You can't fire her. I'm her boss. I'm the only one allowed to fire her IF I choose to," I argued.

"Well. I'm your boss, and what I say goes," he countered sternly.

"Please, Christian. Don't make a scene. I'll have a talk with her."

He exhaled sharply. "Fine. Eat with me."

"I said I'm not hungry."

"Okay. Then we'll just skip the food and go straight to fucking."

"What?!" I scoffed.

"You heard me. No foreplay. Just fuck," he rephrased adamantly.

"I am not going to fuck you here in my office." I shook my head in disbelief. Now, I'm slightly amused.

"Why not? We fucked in mines."

"There's a difference."

"What's the difference?" he asked. I couldn't evoke an answer, and I was too tired to think of one.

"Let's just eat," I diverted, ending the conversation.

"Good girl," he gloated. He always had a way of manipulating me. I hated it. He strolled over to the corner where two chairs sat adjacent to each other, and a small round coffee table in front completed the furnish. He plopped down on one and I plunged on the other.

"What are we having?" I asked apathetically.

"Chinese. I ordered your favorite," he said, perching the brown bag on the table.

"Shrimp fried rice, without the vegetables," he called out as he removed it from the bag and placed it openly on the table. "Seafood medley with lobster sauce." He repeated the process. "And broccoli beef."

"Mmmm," I responded. My mouth watered at the sight of it all. I'd suddenly aroused an appetite. I peeked inside the bag itching for something more. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Were you expecting more?"

"Where's the Kung Pao chicken?" I asked, slightly let down.

"Oh, did I forget the Kung Pao chicken?" he asked unconcerned.

"Yes. Christian. You know that's one of my favorite," I reminded him. The spicy savory stir-fry gives an extra kick to my taste bud.

"It must've slipped my mind," he muttered.

"Slipped your mind? That's unlike you," I responded skeptically.

"Well, I had Taylor order it. It must've slipped his mind."

"That's unlike him also," I said again, extra skeptical.

"If you have to have it then I'll call Taylor to get some."

"No. It's fine. I'll eat these. They'll suffice." I hated bothering Taylor over trivial matters.

"Great," he exclaimed, passing me a pair of disposable wooden chopsticks. I tore the wrapping off and snapped the conjoining utensils apart.

I took the initiative and dove in first. Everything was scrumptious. I couldn't help but moaned every time I savored a piece of green in my mouth. Christian was thrilled to see me devour the food. I almost felt like a pig seeing that I finished half of the fried rice all to myself. Well, he did say he doesn't like wasting food. I was being a good patron by enforcing it. We chatted during our meal about the usual work and weather and Elliot preparing for his daughter's arrival. The thought of my goddaughter got me excited. Christian, on the other hand, was overly apprehensive. He was already coughing up ideas to restrain her from dangerously malevolently horny boys. Talking about contradicting himself. I rolled my eyes, which he caught and glowered in return, but I shrugged it off and continued eating.

I shoved the last bit of snap pea in my mouth and threw in my chopsticks.

"I'm stuffed," I stated as I exhaled from overindulging.

Christian chuckled. "Good."

"Are you satisfied now, Boss?" I joked as I slouched back in my chair. I was satiated to the point of laziness.

"You ready for dessert? It's all on me," he offered. The image of cheesecake topped with fresh strawberry marmalade crossed my mind and hyped me up.

"Bring it on," I retorted, peering in the bag again and rummaging through it. There were napkins, plastic spoons and forks, and in the bottom corner laid two fortune cookies. I ruffled my brow. I hoped he didn't mean these. They don't qualify as desserts, but more like snacks. I contorted my lips, anticipating for something rich and creamy to coat my mouth while searching around the table and between the take-out boxes. There's nothing.

"What are you looking for?" he asked amusingly.

"Desserts," I replied.

"Like I said. It's. All. On. Me," he reiterated in staccato and cocked his brow. I frowned, gazing down on him, and noticed the bulge in his trousers. I gasped and it suddenly dawned on me. He deliberately forgot the Kung Pao chicken. All part of his devious well thought-out scheme of ensuring instant sexual gratification. _Selfish bastard_.

"You are so messed up," I reproached, narrowing my eyes and shaking my head.

"Oh, Ana. Took you long enough," he responded snarkily.

His eyes sultrily stilled on me as he grazed his hand over his trouser, above the erection, and unfastened it, allowing him to spring free. My eyes flared up. It was huge even though it hadn't reached its peak yet.

"Christian, I'm full," I said blatantly.

"You seemed quite enthused when I mentioned dessert a moment ago."

"I just wanted a nibble." I rolled my eyes.

"Then you could nibble on this," he suggested as he stroked himself gently and seductively. My brow quirked up and I gulped. Something about the way he worked his shaft turned me on. But I was literally full. I wanted to regurgitate just at the thought of it. Using his foot, he shoved the table aside leaving ample amount of space for me.

"Come," he said. His finger beckoned me.

"No." I sprang up, paced away, and perched my butt on the edge of the desk with my arms crossed.

"You're going to leave me hanging, Ana?"

"I'm not in the moment right now."

"So sex is only allowed on your term?"

"No. That's not what I meant. Please, Christian. I-," I sighed, "I'm drained."

"If you asked me I would've given it to you. I'd never leave you hanging."

"Oh, pu-leez," I retorted.

"What? Have I_ ever_ left you hanging?" His question left me pondering. I revitalized myself and reflected back for a moment. My face suddenly lit up.

"The boathouse," I blurted.

"The boathouse?" He crinkled his eyes, reminiscing.

"You wouldn't allow me to come."

He chuckled wickedly in response. "If I can recall, you disobeyed me so I had to punish you. It was all part of our contract so I was allowed to." His words left me contemplating.

"If I can recall, I've never signed the contract meaning it wasn't legit so technically you had no right over me," I countered, "And therefore, _you_ left me hanging." He frowned, analyzing. I've got the upper hand now.

"Point well made, Ms. Steele," he conceded. "Does it mean you won't allow me to come now?"

"It's only fair."

"Why don't I make you a deal. I'll let you take it out on me however you like if you allow me to come." My eyes widened. _Christian Grey willing to owe me a favor just so he could climax?_ This was too good of an offer to pass.

"You promise?" My eyes were dead serious.

"I promise," he confirmed, glaring those gray eyes back at me.

"Deal," I confirmed. I was dancing the Gangnam Style, mentally.

"Will you please me now," he requested frustratingly, still touching himself. "I don't know if I can sustain my hard-on any longer."

"Fine."

I exhaled lazily, slowly inched towards him, and obediently knelt down between his thighs. Eyeing his erection, my jaw tensed up watching it grow. Jeez, can he get any bigger. I shot him a wry glance.

"Honestly, Christian. Giving head is not as easy as polishing the floorboards. My neck gets tired."

"I'll massage it afterwards."

"Jeez. Thanks for the incentive," I sassed.

"Ana," he growled. His eyes were burning with rage. I think I've pissed him off enough. I pressed my lips shut. _Okay, let's just get this over and done with_.

Tentatively, my fingers crawled up his thighs, teasing him a little before wrapping them around his length. I caressed it affectively, just how he liked it. He released a soft moan sending shivers to my groin. Always effective as usual. His pre-cum glistened at the tip, and I snuck my tongue out licking it. Mmmm. He tasted divine just like how I remembered it. It radiated a smile. I enclosed my warm mouth over him and swirled my tongue round and round. He gasped arching his back. I pushed my head down filling him in my mouth, pausing halfway to relax my jaw before taking him all in. He groaned. _Breathe, Ana, Breathe._ I chanted to myself. After reaching my max, I pulled back and started sucking him again. Repeatedly, I stroked, teased, licked, and grazed every inch of him. He ran his hand through my hair, fisted it, and yanked it back so I could meet his gaze.

"Look at me while you're sucking my cock," he demanded coldly. I bated my eyes and complied, peering through my lashes while sucking him ruthless. Gaining control of my head, he pumped harder and deeper, deftly flexing his hips. I palmed his base to ease the impact. Any deeper I'd definitely choke.

"Fuck! I've missed that mouth of yours," he huffed through clenched teeth. That comment revved me up, urging me to finish him off. I bared my teeth and raked it along his shaft. He groaned even louder and huskier, fueling my ego.

"I'm going to come, Ana," he grunted. I took in a couple more hard thrust and then a rough jerk as he expelled inside my mouth. Warm and salty. My cheek puffed up as I retracted from him, bearing his cum. I struggled to force it down. I was filled to the brim. He was staring at me. Fixed on me. Waiting for me. I held in my tears that had tried to escape. I knew he'd be disappointed if I couldn't finish the task. The take-out box would probably come in handy right about now, but I refused to cop out. Instead, I had it glide down and little by little the smooth excretion gradually coated the back of my throat. His eyes remained on me until I swallowed every last bit of him. Which I surprisingly did. Taking in a deep breath, I raised the corner of my lips, impressed with my performance. He curled up his lips, pleased with my tactic.

"Your turn," he insisted.

Without zipping his trousers, he sat me back to my chair and tugged my legs forward so my butt laid rested at the edge of the seat causing me to slope back. He scrunched my skirt up to my waist and peeled off my panties, sliding it down my legs then off to the floor. I was exposed. He headed straight to my wet folds, blowing me softly. I quivered instantly. His fingers stretched me opened. My breath hitched as he brushed his tongue against the opening and jammed it inside me. I cried out a moan, crushed my fingers into his already tousled hair, and bucked forward. He clenched my wrists, crossed them together, and bounded them with one of his hand, pinning it just below my breast. I tried wiggling it loose, but it aggravated him even more causing him to tighten his grip. His hooded gray eyes glared into mine while his tongue continued thrusting and swirling inside me. He cupped his mouth over my throbbing clit and sucked it relentlessly.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! _

His magic tongue was driving me insane. I needed to touch him and feel him but he's making it impossible for me. I wanted to yank his hair so badly for constricting my arms. I groaned and arched my back, compressing my walls, ready to release. He finally unleashed my arms and I bucked forward, clenching onto his hair, and then slurred out a deliriously fervent moan as I erupted inside his mouth. He grumbled, swallowing it greedily.

"You taste so fucking sweet," he breathe against my sex, and then dove in for more. I squealed in protest, my clit was extra sensitive I couldn't handle another tease. I shoved his mouth off impulsively, and he retracted and chuckled, licking the residue off his lips and swiping the remainder off using the back of his hand. "Yum," he claimed salaciously.

Faintly heaving, I watched as he slumped back and decompressed on his chair. His tongue darted out proudly tasting the remnant of his doing. Fuck, he was good. Mr. Darcy ain't got nothing on Christian Grey. He was the master of destruction. I doubt I could stand up after experiencing such an intense orgasm. I was speechless. He was speechless. We stared, flabbergasted. We were blissed out. Then simultaneously, knowingly, we raised a mischievous grin like two kids plotting to rob a convenient store. He started chuckling and I followed and for no apparent reason we burst out in laughter. Stupid, crazy, uncontrollable laughter. And it was pure gratification.

* * *

_**I'll return back with more. Thank you!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, again. Sorry for the delay guys. This chapter needed a lot more attention than I thought. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for your sweet reviews!  
**

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters.  
**

* * *

**CHRISTIAN**

Today wasn't a typical day. It was sunny and warm; the sky was appeasing. I decided to take the afternoon off and met up with Elliot for a quick round of golf.

"Gia should have the blueprint ready by the end of the month," Elliot informed as we settled into our solar powered golf cart. He cranked up the ignition and started accelerating towards the golf course. "Once we get the building permit we can start with the demolition."

"When will the house be ready?" I inquired. He took a moment to compute, counting to himself.

"Maybe by early December if the weather permits."

"Good," I responded. The sooner the better. I'd been dying to see the end result of Gia's proposal. "How's Kate?" I asked, shifting the topic.

"Kate's been very cranky lately. The pregnancy is taking a toll on her. This baby wasn't as easy as the first; it's complicated. She kept me up last night whining about her aching feet. I spent two hours massaging the hell out of it till she fell asleep," he complained shaking his head, "I need a break, man." He sounded just as miserable as he looked. "Y'know what…let's hang out tonight. We'll go bar hopping? It's been awhile."

"I can't. I'm meeting up with Ana."

"Ana?" he asked quizzically and then chuckled as he steered us left. "Seriously, Christian… When will you ever make that move and ask her out? She ain't going to stay single for long, bro. Eventually some guy will grow bigger balls than you and snatch her up."

"Shut up, Elliot," I scorned. He was right though. How long would our engagement last until she finds another man who could offer her more? I hadn't devised a plan yet. I was still overwhelmed by our brash arrangement. But two questions came to mind; first, would I be able to offer her more; and second, would she be willing to offer me more. At this moment I was more inclined to just keep her safe and satiated. Everything else was subordinate.

"I mean it, Christian. Dude, you're thirty; you're not getting any younger."

"I'm still younger than you," I countered.

"HA-HA," he uttered objectionably as he parked the cart. "Just for that, I am going to annihilate you on the course," he challenged and clambered out. I rolled my eyes. _Bring it on, bitch._

* * *

"I will not eat them with a mouse. I will not eat them in a house. I will not eat them here or there. I will not eat them _anywhere_. I do not eat green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam-I-am…" Ana read aloud as she perched on the hardwood library chair splaying open one of Dr. Seuss's most popular book, _Green Eggs and Ham_, in front of three dozen kids.

Her head oscillated steadily ensuring every child got a fair amount of attention. Too bad I was left out; I stood in the aisle, between the bookshelves, leaning against the ledge for the past ten minutes without so much as an acknowledgement. I wasn't complaining; I enjoyed watching her from afar doing what she loved most, and that was reading. She had volunteered to read here at the city library every Wednesday after work; it was one of her favorite pastime.

She swayed her face at my direction and paused for a sec when she finally noticed me spectating; I smiled earnestly and she returned the gesture back along with a wink.

Ana was good with kids; I'd seen it firsthand when she frolicked with Daniel; she was gentle and patient. I thought she could have been a great kindergarten teacher; a smart yet sexy schoolteacher. Hmmm. Imagine that; me fucking a schoolteacher. I could envision it now. _Stop it, Grey. There's a time and a place for your crazy fantasies. Library isn't one of them_. I concurred. Besides, these kids didn't need to see what I could magically produce down there; and these rusty bookshelves could only conceal so much.

"Okay kids. Do you have any questions regarding the book I've just read?" Ana asked her little audience, snapping me out of my reverie.

Half of the kids flung their hands up eagerly flouncing in their seat. "Me, me, me, me," they shrilled simultaneously.

Oh, lord.

Ten minutes later Ana was relieved by another reader. She sprang up and whispered to her reliever before approaching me.

"Hi!" she acknowledged penning a hug. "How long were you standing here?"

"Long enough," I replied calmly. "Come." I grasped her hand and burrowed her deeper down the aisle.

"Christian," she called.

"Shh," I hushed, and then cornered her against the bookshelves. I plunged my tongue inside her mouth; she abided, cupping my face with her soft hands. We heaved as our tongues danced harmoniously. My hands grappled onto the ledge on either side of her head to prevent me from indecent groping, although I would love to have her bare breast within the palm of my hands.

She tipped my head back breaking away for a quick breather.

"I want to take you against this bookshelf so badly," I panted pining into her blazing blue eyes.

"What stoppin yah?" she goaded breathlessly. I quirked up my brow. Is that a challenge? My hand instantly crawled up her skirt and buried itself between her thighs. "_Oh-no-no-no-no-no! I'm just kidding! I'm just kidding!" _she shrieked as she pried my hand off. "Jeez, Christian. Show a little decency. There are kids here," she scolded.

"I'm always up for the challenge, Ms. Steele," I riposted.

"Seriously, you're going to have me banned from this place." She smoothed out her skirt. I shrugged.

"When is the reading over?"

"Actually, there's a slight change of plan."

"What is it?" I asked disappointingly.

"Well, Marsha, one of the kids mother asked if I could babysit her son for a couple of hours after the reading," she murmured.

"And you agreed to it?" My tone was adverse.

She nodded, unaffected. "She could use a little overtime. We could still hang out. I plan on taking him out for pizza. You could join us."

"Pizza? It's been forever since I had pizza," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Does it mean you'll join us?" she asked expectantly.

"Would you like me to join you?"

"No, Christian. I would _love_ for you to join us." She smiled a contagious smile.

"You made it hard to decline," I replied, and then leaned in and whispered jokingly, "Besides, I don't trust you alone with another man."

"Don't worry… I'll make sure to keep him in check," she added. I chuckled in response.

A burst of clapping suddenly rippled throughout the room.

Her eyes flared up. "Ooh-I gotta go," she blurted and then hurried off.

* * *

"Can I play game? Can I play game?" Timmy whined in annoyance. The little brat had been pestering Ana for the past five minutes. He was quite persistent. His look was deceiving; he was a petite brown-haired boy sporting a decorative blue-rimmed eyeglass; I stereotyped him as a bookworm, shy and reserved, but boy was I wrong.

"Timmy, I said you could play game after you finish your pizza," Ana stressed again.

"But I don't wanna eat," he grumbled.

"You've got to eat," she admonished. I chuckled as her tone reminded me of someone.

He pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Timmy," she called.

"Hey, Timmy. What's your favorite game?" I interrupted, alleviating her concern.

"Time Crisis!" he blurted vehemently. I cocked my brow wryly. An R-rated game? Why should I be surprised.

"Okay. I'll make you a deal. How about you finish your pizza and I will join you in a friendly game of Time Crisis."

"Okay!" he yelped then ambitiously dug in.

"Christian," Ana chided. "It's R-rated."

"I'm sure it's not his first time playing. For goodness sake Ana, he knows the title of the game."

"You're a bad role model."

"Don't hate." I retorted coolly. She scoffed then chewed into her pizza. She hated it when I defy her…and vice versa.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Timmy asked Ana, muffling with his mouth full.

Ana and I locked eyes amusingly. "No!" we blurted out in unison and giggled. Although it felt like we were one; we spoke like one, bickered like one, and even fucked like one. That's how normal couples interacted, I supposed. I wouldn't know; I'd never been in a normal relationship, but Kate and Elliot were just like Ana and I so it must be customary.

Ardently, I slithered my free hand up her thigh, fondling it; she snapped her head at me.

"No," she mouthed in disapproval and crossed her legs shut. I sighed. This was going to be a long night. _I'll show her._

"C'mon Timmy, let's go." I rebelled straightening up, pushing my chair out.

"Yay!" Timmy perked up and scurried towards me; his face bubbled over with excitement.

"Timmy, sit down!" she commanded, eyeing him then shot her glare at me. I snubbed and sashayed off with Timmy trailing behind. "Christian!" she shouted. Disregarding her, I headed straight for Time Crisis. I needed something to fucking occupy my mind with besides her.

* * *

"You still mad at me?" I asked Ana as we walked the streets of downtown. She ignored me ever since Timmy's mother collected him at the pizza parlor. Apparently, she found my way of retaliation a bit irrational. What could I say; I was used to having things my way.

Her arms were crossed beneath her chest; she was shuddering from the dropping temperature. I peeled off my leather jacket and halted in front of her.

"Put this on," I ordered as I splayed out my jacket.

"I don't want your stupid jacket," she hissed.

"Ana, it's cold. You're going to get sick." Her flimsy blazer was no match for this unrelenting breeze.

"I don't freakin' care," she countered and quickly swerved pass me. I paced after.

"Ana," I called and instinctively flung my arms around her from behind.

"Ah. What are you doing?" She wriggled. I tightened my grip locking her in.

"Why must you always defy me?" I muttered sternly.

"Because I can. Let go of me!" she wrestled, putting up a fight. What a feisty little thing. At this point all I wanted to do was shackle her up against my wooden cross and flick her with a riding crop just to show her who's boss.

"If I let go…will you listen to me?" I tried to compromise.

"Let go of me or I'll scream!" A ball gag could easily do the trick.

"You wouldn't," I dared.

"I really mean it, Christian!"

"Fine! You want to scream?" I reacted frustratingly. "I'll let you scream." I twirled her around, facing me, my arms knotted around her waist. "Go ahead… Scream," I urged as she continued writhing under my grip.

"Don't push me," she threatened, scowling. My eyes bored into hers, refusing to back down.

"What are you waiting for?" I pushed. She rippled her brows, craned her face away, and geared up.

"Ahhh," she croaked. I frowned. _Really? You call that a scream? _

I choked out a laugh, vibrating the both of us. It was one of the dullest, shortest, most pathetic unconvincing scream I'd ever encountered.

"Was that all you could muster up?" I ridiculed, faintly in stitches.

"Stop laughing at me," she whined, pouting as she suppressed a giggle. My lips curled up. I couldn't stay angry at her. Just having her here beside me, whether we're arguing or not, made my day; it was exuberating.

"I'm sorry," I surrendered contritely, still amused. This altercation would get us nowhere; I knew better. "Will you listen to me now?" I asked genially. She hesitantly nodded in agreement.

Letting go, I cloaked the jacket over her back.

"Warm?" I asked heedfully as it tautened around her.

She nodded in return. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. That laugh warmed me up a little," I responded, and then we resumed walking.

We strolled around for a while discussing work and other serious matters. She mentioned a manuscript that caught her attention; it carried an intriguing plot. Eerily it mirrored our past, but the happy ending distinguished our present; not that I wasn't happy having her in my life, but there was also a different kind of happiness that I was lacking.

It was getting late. Shops were about ready to close; restaurants were placing their chairs up; the streets became less congested. We continued walking towards the bay.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Let's see… Tomorrow… I have an appointment after work for a routine semi-monthly Brazilian wax," she said playfully.

I chuckled. There's no topic she couldn't discuss with me.

"Then Brie needed a comrade to assist her with her shopping spree. _And_ I promised my eighty-one year old neighbor that I would walk her dog. Tsk-tsk," she said tapping her fingers against her lips. "So I think I might be slightly booked for tomorrow."

"Unfortunate for me, I supposed."

"Well… I _could_ postpone them at a later date. All you have to do is ask."

"Don't I feel special." I teased.

"Indeed you are… Because you're my boss, and I can always spare a little room for my boss."

"Literally," I blurted out involuntarily, regretting myself.

"Christian," she scolded, balking on the spot. That remark struck a chord; I knew I went too far. She didn't need a reminder that she was screwing the boss; the thought of it was already distasteful to her.

"It came out wrong. I'm sorry, again," I conceded and then sighed. "I want to take you somewhere," I murmured, aching for redemption.

She mulled over for a moment, still clearly ticked off by my lack of discretion, and then replied flatly, "Okay."

"You're not even going to ask me where?"

"Christian Grey never discloses his plans. I've learned from experience."

"I'm glad you figured that out," I responded.

"Hmm," she hummed mirthlessly.

* * *

We stood a short distant from Pike Place Market staring out at Elliot Bay. The water was calm and tranquil. The moon was clearer and brighter than any other night. I glanced at Ana as she dazed off, mesmerized by the flickering sea.

"It's so beautiful out here; the water just glistening beneath the moon. A slight distraction from every day's conundrum," she stated crestfallen. Her change of mood was palpable; her tone was off; her expression was grim.

"What's on your mind, Ana?" I asked.

"I've just purchased a plane ticket to Georgia," she sulked.

"When is the trip?"

"Next week. My mother asked me to spend my birthday with her."

"She must miss you."

"She's been calling me every day these past couple of weeks…persuading me."

"I'm sure you'll make her happy by showing up."

"I don't know if I want to go," she murmured dejectedly, drifting off into the distant.

"Would you like me to come with you?"

She reeled her head to me.

"Could you?" she asked sounding reprieved.

"If you need me there," I assured.

"Thank you." She threw her arms around me and sighed. I held her close and nuzzled in her floral scent. It was light and intoxicating.

A soft whimper thrummed against my chest and I pulled away to see her eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't, Ana," I consoled lifting her face to meet my gaze. "Everything will be okay." She blinked her eyes and quelled her sobbing; my thumbs caressed her cheeks drying away the moisture that lingered behind. She was afraid, afraid of what's to come.

"Thanks, Christian," she sniffled, and enwrapped me in her arms again.

"I'm here for you." I pressed my lips gently on her forehead hoping it'll ease her mind.

The trip to Georgia was always hard for her to endure. It evoked a memory; something she could never forget. Things had occurred in the past that was beyond her control. They were irreversible and nothing she could do or say would change the outcome. All I could do was be there for her and offer a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

**Sorry there's no lemons if that's what you were hoping for. I needed to get to the serious stuff now. There will be lemons next chapter.**

**I apologize if my writing is not up to par with the other stories out there. I'm trying my best to improve myself. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi, guys! Thanks for your opinion on my writing. It was a great encouragement. I'm glad you enjoyed the lemon free chapter. This chapter is a lot shorter than I wanted but I was inclined to post it anyway. Thanks again!**_

_**A/N: It seemed far-fetched that Christian would even considered liking Ana because of her cold attitude but it's not implausible since things had happened in the past three years that we haven't discovered yet. Only Christian knows what Ana was going through which was why he was willing to put up with her. Hope that helps. **_

_**I do not own any of these characters.**_

* * *

**ANA**

Hannah became extra productive after a quick lecture regarding her work ethics. Although Christian caught her abusing companies time, she was still a diligent worker and a great asset to our company. Everything I'd assigned her she'd always completed on time. He'd have to face me if he'd ever considered replacing her. I couldn't blame Hannah because I_ too_ was one of those people who needed a little break when work became monotonous. I get bored and a little diversion usually helped, especially since I was hooked on _Words with Friends_. I'd have to admit, playing with Christian was very challenging. He was always competitive when it comes to…everything.

Sitting in my office, browsing my e-mails, my cell phone chimed in and I answered it to see a text from Christian.

*Sorry, darling. I promised not to go easy on yah.*

I squinted with confusion. _What is he talking about?_ Clearing the text, I noticed the _Words with Friends_ alert at the top corner of the screen and tapped on it.

"What! Fifty-seven points for squid." I scoffed as I stared at the electronic board game. "I got trampled by a squid. _Argh!"_ I grunted and scowled at my phone, "Cheater."

A brisk knock on my door startled me.

"Come in," I shrilled as I tossed the gadget back in my purse.

The door slowly swiveled open and when a caramel blonde head peered in I knew it had to be Brie.

"Ana, you ready?" she asked, partly obscured by the door.

"Is it time already?" I didn't even realized how fast the morning flew by.

"Yes. And I am starvin'." She wandered in. I quickly piled my documents into one stack and tidied up my cluttered desk for a more acceptable appearance.

"Let's go. You're wasting time," she rushed.

"My desk has to look presentable before I leave," I said as I pinched the paperclips off the leather mat and stuffed them in the drawer.

"Who's going to come in and evaluate your desk?" she asked wryly.

"Christian might."

"Like he even cares. You're his friend what is he going to do- spank you for mixing the highlighter in with the pen compartment," she joked, and instantly a flash of him spanking me over the desk pierced my conscience. I frowned and blinked it away, fast.

"Have you seen his place?" I asked, deviating from my thoughts.

"No."

"Well, I have and he's a clean freak- very anal," I emphasized.

"Whatever." She waved her hand off dropping the subject. "Let's go to Bistro Liaison for lunch."

"Again?" I complained, "We ate there last week."

"Well, you do know they serve more than one kind of sandwiches, right?" she retorted. I rolled my eyes and sprang up off my chair.

"Fine. But tomorrow I get to choose," I said waving an index finger and then reached for my coat.

"Sure."

I unhooked my grey double-breasted trench coat from the wooden coat rack and carefully slipped it on. I gathered my hair at the nape of my neck and pulled it out of my coat letting it flow naturally. After a quick adjustment, I secured the belt tightly around my waist.

"That color looks good on you," she commended.

"You are such a suck-up," I jested raising my brow.

"Hey. It never fails. But seriously, you really do look good in it. Grey seems to agree with you." She eyed me from head to toe.

"Thanks," I replied with batted eyelashes and a smile, "Too bad I don't swing that way."

We giggled. I grabbed my handbag, hooked my arm with hers and out the door we pranced.

Brie started yapping about her new man on our way out. After only three weeks of dating him she was undeniably smitten; his sense of humor and his impeccable white teeth most likely sealed the deal.

The lobby was sparse with a couple people standing around and a couple of ladies on the leather couch gearing up for an interview, I surmised. I pitched Claire a smile as we passed by her desk on our way out; she returned it back and I resumed my attention back to Brie as we continued towards the main door.

"Marionna," Claire called faintly from a distant.

Her name stopped me in my track. It perked my interest and my head whipped back over my shoulder to see a 20-something brunette perching on the couch. She was donning a baby blue sheer silk chiffon button down blouse tucked under a classy black dress pants.

"Yes," she answered. Her voice was soft and velvety like satin; so pleasing to the ear.

"Elizabeth will be out with you shortly."

"Thank you," she replied and then smiled appreciatively back at Claire.

"Marionna," I breathed inaudibly as I stood motionless curiously scrutinizing from afar. She had long voluminous hair flowing impeccably over her shoulder. Her skin was rosy and flawless excelling mine. Her beauty was equivalent to the Greek goddess of love, Aphrodite. She was strikingly beautiful, one of the most beautiful woman I'd ever encountered; the type of woman who would have men waiting around at her beck and call. And the smile she gave off was infectious; it could literally derail a grown man's heart. I was overpowered with emotion; my body froze with intimidation staring at her.

"Ana, c'mon," Brie called, snapping me out. I didn't even realize I'd released her arm. She snatched my hand and dragged me along.

* * *

I ordered the usual Croque Poulet for myself and Brie had the Saucisse de Toulouse. She loved trying new flavors. I, on the other hand, was contented with my usual; maybe because I felt safe knowing what I was expecting.

Brie incessantly continued gushing about her boyfriend over lunch. They were 'compatible' and so 'in love'; that's what she stated. Although she'd never sustained a relationship with anyone longer than six months, I believed she _was_ in love.

I barely finished half of my sandwich once lunch was over; somehow thinking about the brunette in the lobby zapped my appetite. I ended up bagging the leftovers to go; I'd snack on it later once my appetite returned.

We rushed back to our building and straight to our desk just in the nick of time. I forced myself back to work, but my brain wasn't cooperating; it was drifting beyond my control. I had the urge to find out; I had to know; my curiosity prevailed and ushered me out of the office.

* * *

"Hi, Claire," I greeted feigning a smile.

"Hey, Ana."

"Hey. I was just a little curious about the brunette who was here earlier."

"Which one? There were five of them that came in for an interview today."

"She was wearing…um…a simple black slack and a blue button down blouse," I described, amazed that I was able to retain the information.

She took a minute and mumbled to herself, recalling the description and then gasped. "Oh, Marionna," she blurted.

"Marionna," I mimicked pretending like I didn't have a clue.

"Yeah. She was one of the interviewee. Wasn't she gorgeous?" she highlighted.

"Yes. Absolutely," I nodded in agreement. "So she was here for an interview?"

"Yup. Courtney is hiring for an assistant," she noted.

"I see," I nodded, "Thank you, Claire."

"No problem."

I wandered back to my office and pondered in my chair, overwhelmed by the thought of 'her', the sexy sultry Aphrodite who could easily capture the heart of her male counterpart, the Greek god, Adonis.

My cell phone rang, bringing me back to the now; I fished it out of my purse and deliberately waited on the fourth ring to pick up.

"Hey." I answered grimly.

"What took you so long?" Christian asked in concern.

I paused a moment digging for an excuse, "I was busy."

"You had me worried."

"I'm fine," I uttered. He sighed in relief over the phone.

"I'll collect you at seven today from your apartment."

"Seven is perfect," I confirmed nodding my head.

"Would you like to have dinner first?"

"No. I'll eat at home." I shook my head.

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

"Bye," I ended faintly.

"Laters," he returned and hung up.

I sighed in reprieved. It was an awkward call- at least on my part. Surprisingly, the bleak tone in my voice hadn't even caught his attention. The amount of work thrust upon him must've occupied his mind to even detect the silliest concerns that recently assaulted mine.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi, guys! Hope this answer some of your questions. Thanks for reading.**_

_**A/N: I do not own any of these characters.** _

* * *

**ANA**

"Watch your step," Christian cautioned as he held my hand and led me up a steep staircase. My other hand remained steady on the rail gliding upward as we ascended. "Three more to go." I nodded in response. The blindfold concealing my eyes kept me in the dark. He said it was a surprise. After the bombshell that struck me earlier today I was uncertain if I could endure another pang of surprise to my stomach. Once we reached the top of the staircase, he guided me forward and then stopped to reposition me; a couple steps to the left and I was set.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied anxiously.

Standing behind me, he slowly removed the blindfold. I fluttered my eyes open adjusting to the dim-lit room. Once focused, my eyes widened in response, astonished and confounded by the view in front of me. _Hearts and flowers?_ Well, not literally. But there were candles; hundreds of jasmine scented candles flickering and floating around the perimeter of the boathouse attic illuminating the dingy space. It was romantic; too romantic, in my opinion. Nothing had changed since the last time I was here. The nautical New England theme still existed in navy blues and creams. The furnishings were still sparse with a couple of couches that remained in their spot. Yes, the couch; how could I forget the couch; the place where he fucked me for his own pleasure and not mine. _Hmm. What is he up to?_

"What's all this?" I questioned, impassively facing him.

"My way of redemption," he replied.

"You want to redeem yourself?" I asked surprisingly.

"Yes. _If_ you allow me to," he murmured and then turned away stripping his grey blazer off his shoulder and hooked it on to the wall mounted nautical coat rack. My heart throbbed once he turned around; I hadn't even notice him wearing the silver grey tie until now. It looked hot on him as always. Only he could turn something like a simple black fitted dress shirt, accompanied with a grey tie, look delectable.

He prowled toward me seductively as he unfastened his left cufflink, "The first time we were here I took your rights away from you." Working on his right cufflink, "I think it's only fair that you gain it back and finish where we left off." He stopped once we're inches apart. "What do you think? We could lay it all to rest," he said, leering at me.

I gulped hard as he undressed me with his eyes; he smirked from my reaction, enjoying the effect he had on me.

"That sounds fair," I replied nervously after a moment of contemplation.

I tentatively wandered toward 'the couch' and he trailed behind.

"Wait," I blurted and then swung around to face him. "You still owe me that promise. This is not by any way an excuse, is it?"

"No, Anastasia. I still owe you that promise. You have my word," he reassured and then stepped forward forcing me to inch back.

"Anything?" I asked gradually backing up.

"Anything you desire," he added inching in.

Trying to maintain a gap between us, my heels thumped against the base of the couch and I tripped back, gasping atop the cushion. He arched forward and towered over me; his hands perched on the backrest on either side of my shoulders. I tilted my head up to meet his gaze. The end of his tie dangled, dancing atop my cleavage; it was both ticklish and arousing at the same time.

"Tell me how you want it, Ana." His grey eyes penetrated mine and I was hypnotized by his dark intense stare. Without breaking contact, I reached up for his tie, slowly and meticulously unknotting it, surprised at how skilled my fingers were. We kept quiet, but my chest was thrashing at an obscene rate as his eyes weakened me. They were fueled with carnal desire, heating me from the waist down, and instinctively I knew it was going to be a one…rough…fuck.

* * *

**CHRISTIAN**

We lay on the floor, over a soft down comforter, basking in our post-coital state. I curled up to my side, absorbing the heavenly sight before me: the sight of Ana on her stomach with her arms crossed and tucked beneath her head. Although her face was obscured by her dark thick mane, I could sense her beaming with gratification.

Propping myself up on my elbow, I trailed my index finger along her lower thigh, gliding upward toward the curvature of her ass and to the small of her back where her wavy long hair sprawled perfectly over it.

She quivered. "Stop it, Christian," she uttered softly.

"Why?"

"It's ticklish."

"You have an amazing body," I noted. Every part of her was perfectly toned.

I parted her hair to the side for a full view of her sensual glow and then scooted in kissing her back then upward to her shoulder and then nibbled her ear.

She giggled.

"I love that sound," I whispered against her lobe.

"I'm not ready for seconds yet," she murmured lethargically.

"I want to touch you, caress every inch of you. Nothing on you should be neglected," I muttered as I slicked a strayed lock behind her ear.

She hummed in response, lulling herself to sleep.

"You are exquisite, Ana. You're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes upon," I praised taking in her beauty.

Her eyes drew open; she shot me an incredulous stare and then sighed exasperatedly as she turned and nestled her face the other direction. Not exactly the reaction I expected.

"Ana," I called softly. She didn't answer. "Ana," I repeated, this time aggressively. Still, no answer. Now it was clearly intentional. But why? Provoked, I seized her hip and rolled her on to her back.

"Christian," she exclaimed. Looming over her, I placed my hands on either side of her body propping me up and then kneed her legs apart. Her palms pressed against my chest in resistance. "Please get off of me," she murmured fretfully.

"You're ignoring me?" I asked, slightly baffled. "Talk to me," I urged subtly. She stared frozen inhibiting a response. My breath hitched in frustration. "Dammit, Ana! Talk to me or I'll take you this instant."

She exhaled sharply and squared her shoulders.

"Do you use that line with all of your submissives?" she questioned, but her tone and expression was accusatory. I couldn't comprehend what led to this, but I knew what she was insinuating.

"No," I answered truthfully.

"Honestly, I don't believe you. I've seen every one of them and they were all beautiful, much more beautiful than I am," she pointed.

"No." I reassured her, shaking my head.

"Which one was your favorite, Christian?"

"Ana…" I trailed, unable to elicit an explanation.

"Could it be Teresa?"

"No."

"Of course not. It couldn't be Teresa because I remember a Julia."

"Ana, please," I pleaded with my eyes, but she was implacable.

"And then there was a Jessica…followed by a Gina." Her voice was strained.

"Don't," I whispered sternly.

"Who was the green-eyed brunette? Oh, wait. That was Linda-"

"Stop," I clipped raising my voice.

"I'm not finished yet, Christian. And then there was Marionna. Now Marionna- she was _extremely_ gorgeous. You can't deny that-"

"I said stop!" I growled, practically yelling at her. She'd really pissed me off. Our eyes blazed into one another.

Her breathing roughened; she shifted her glare away from me.

I shut my eyes to compose myself and then took a deep breath before springing it back open.

"Look at me," I ordered calmly. She refused to comply. "Look. At. Me," I commanded. She darted her eyes back at me; they were seething with anger.

"I don't want you dwelling into my pass… Ever… Again," I stressed. It was history and those women meant nothing to me. "I chose not to dwell into yours for that same particular reason." Whether I loved her or not I despised seeing her with another man. It infuriated me because she was once mine. Yes, I was jealous; I hated the fact that someone else was holding her, touching her or even fucking her. The thought of it struck a nerve; yet, I did nothing about it.

"Were you in love with any of them?" she pressed after calming down.

"No," I answered flatly. They were a pleasant diverting pastime. I needed them to compensate for what I lacked and to distract my mind off of her. "Were you in love with any of yours?" I shot back.

"Yes," she answered without a moment to spare. It nearly killed me that she could declare so easily without any regards to my feeling. I glared at her impassive expression. She didn't have to tell me who it was because I knew who he was. But he was no longer a significant part of her life; he was a ghost of her past. She belonged to me now; she was mine. All mine to do whatever pleases me.

I sunk down, my face closed in with hers; there was only an inch of tension between us. Her breath hitched and her lips parted as my tip lingered between her hot wet folds. I felt her erratic heartbeat racing uncontrollably.

"Does he fuck you like I do?" I questioned, granting my ego full control. My eyes flamed into hers. She refused to haul out an answer. "Does he take you places like I do? Places you know that only I could take you."

"No comment," she mouthed, uneasily. I skimmed my cheek with hers. The friction between us was electrifying; blood rushed straight down to my groin, stiffening me to the max.

"I bet he doesn't," I whispered against her ear, "Because if he did you wouldn't be coming back to me for more." And without an ounce of patience, I impaled my cock up inside her. She groaned arching her back, squirming beneath me as her fingers clawed into my hips. I exhaled my frustration, pulled out and slammed back inside her. _Fuck_. She was perfectly wet for me…only me. We moaned together and I peered into her eyes. There was a trace of remorse behind them; a faint of guilt knowing that she had inflicted pain upon me. I dismissed it and fisted my hand in her hair as I plunged my tongue inside her mouth and continued fucking ruthlessly. I had to drown these insidious thoughts by drowning myself inside of her.

"Moan for me, Ana. Moan for me." I breathed gruffly against her lips. "Show me how much you want me."

I bucked harder and deeper heaving with pleasure.

"_Ughhhh_…" she cried out. That sound was music to my ears. I'd never get tired of it. She grazed my back, squeezing with every thrust I imposed upon her.

"_Christian_," she mewled, desperately yearning to release.

"Not yet baby. Not yet," I coaxed.

Releasing my grip, I sat bolt upright and nabbed her hips lifting her pelvis up to meet my erection. Her back arched as I pumped in and out of her.

"_Ahhhh_…" she whimpered, clenching on to the sheets. I wanted her to relish every inch of me, endure every inch of me.

I snaked my arms around her back and pulled her upright. She coiled her arms around my neck as she straddled me grinding gently, up and down, slowly reveling in the fullness of my dick inside her. My hands stroked her back and gripped on to her shoulder. She soughed against my ear as I nuzzled the side of her neck kissing her passionately. Her walls began to tense up around me.

"_Please, Christian_," she begged burrowing her fingers in my hair.

"Let me hear you come, baby." With my approval, she rocked harder constricting her arms around my neck and then fisted my hair savagely as she groaned into my ear and climaxed around me. Her body trembled and I grasped on to her hip jerking upward several more times before I stilled and came inside her.

My arms looped around her waist as we heaved, frozen in position. I couldn't release her, and she made no attempt to remove herself from me. I felt safe burrowed inside her; it was warm and soothing, unlike her. We held on breathlessly, reflecting on our past; the past that prevented us from moving forward. This was our way of coping with the predicament. Alas, I knew this method of nourishment would eventually come to an end. Would this engagement end just as quickly as the first time around? I sighed for I feared the impending aftermath.

"I'm sorry, Christian," she rendered contritely once she came to terms. She sighed and pulled me in closer tightening her grip around my neck. "I don't want to lose you again," she uttered apprehensively. That statement alone gave me a reason to hold on to what we had. It gave me courage to continue on. I buried my face into her neck, devouring her scent, and then embraced her delicately giving her reassurance.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I apologize for the delayed post. Moving was exhausting. Thanks for your patience. Enjoy!  
**_

**_A/N: I do not own any of these characters._  
**

* * *

**ANA**

"Are you jealous of her?" Christian asked heedfully as he nuzzled my hair. We're both naked in the boathouse, lying on the floor, spooning between the sheets with my back to his front; the throw pillows kept our head propped up. His body was warm counteracting the chill that seeped inside the boathouse.

"No," I replied weakly after a moment of deliberation. My eyes were fixated on the flickering candles, alongside the wall, that had partially melted. They were still beautiful and effective, calming my nerves. "Just slightly intimidated," I added.

"Intimidated?" he emphasized surprisingly.

"Yes."

"Why?" he asked propping his head up with his elbow and began caressing my arm, soothing me.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Maybe cuz she looked so perfect." Perfect enough for him, I thought.

"Beauty's only skin deep, Ana," he phrased as his lips grazed my shoulder.

I peered at him from the corner of my eyes, over my shoulder, "Easy for you to say, you are the epitome of the perfect male specimen. Your sexy copper hair, your alluring grey eyes, your flawless physique. What any girl would give to be with you. You're like the Greek god, Adonis, of the twenty-first century.

He chuckled skeptically. "You'd compare me to Adonis? Now you're giving me too much credit. I could never compete with him."

"Who knows, you might've surpassed him in the pleasure department. Although, I doubt he has all the whips and chains locked up in his chamber waiting for Aphrodite," I joked.

"I'm not surprise if he does," he added. "Aphrodite might've enjoyed it."

I chuckled and then sighed as I focused my attention back on the candles. The room became quiet as I pondered about our situation.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get hired," he roused in breaking the silence.

"No. Please don't interfere, Christian," I requested serenely. "I have nothing against her." And I had nothing against any of the women he slept with. They were just fulfilling what they were signed up to do which was to please him, the man who acquired an appetite for all beautiful things.

"I want to make sure you're at ease," he voiced his concerns.

"I'll be happier without a guilty conscience," I responded honestly.

"Are you positive?" he asked. It was a tough question because I was uncertain. The thought of me bumping into someone who was once intimate with him was disturbing, but I couldn't let that cloud my judgment. I'd have to face it eventually.

"Yes," I replied impassively, "She has every right to be there."

He took my chin in his hand and turned my face to meet his firm gaze. "Then promise me you will never mention her name again or any other women I've associated with in the past," he proposed sternly. There was no compromising in his voice; he was dead serious. Somehow I wasn't ready to obliterate the subject, but digging it back up wouldn't alter the situation at all. Clearly, he had a point.

"I promise," I replied yielding to his manipulative grey eyes.

"Good girl," he murmured contentedly, gliding his thumb over my cheek. I forced a smile and he leaned in thrusting his tongue inside my mouth. My concerns faded as our tongues intertwined. He picked up the pace, fiercely kissing me and it suddenly became too much to handle.

"What time is it?" I asked breathlessly after breaking our contact.

"I don't know and I don't care. I just want to remain sandwiched between these sheets with you," he uttered as he spooned and snuggled me back to position.

I chuckled and then gasped with my eyes widened when his erection poked my backside, "Christian."

"I'm sorry. I can't seem to contain myself around you," he apologized sheepishly.

"Apparently."

"How about another round?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Por favor."

"I said, no."

"S'il vous plait. Je bande pour toi," he stated seductively in French with a devilish smile plastered on his face. I frowned at his attempt.

"That sounded romantic, but something tells me it's very dirty and my answer is still no.

He chuckled. "I guess I'll have to settle for the consolation prize," he said then grabbed hold of the sheets and yanked it over us. I squealed below him as we frolicked underneath the soft luxurious fabric.

* * *

We entered the house, from the flagstone patio, through the French door into the kitchen. Grace and Carrick were laughing up a storm, on the barstool, enjoying their glass of red wine.

"Hey. Where did you two come from?" Grace asked, stunned to see us in her mellowed out phase.

"I took her to the boathouse…had to show her the artwork," he answered calmly as he approached the cupboard and pulled out a pair of wine glasses.

"Oh, the one you just bought from the local gallery?"

"Yes." He filled the glasses with the wine that sat before Grace.

"Did you like it?" Grace asked me.

"Yes. It was colorful," I lied hoping she wouldn't press me for anymore details. He could've informed me ahead of time.

"Why are you guys still up?" Christian asked diverting the topic as he handed me a glass. I was eager for a sip; the sex and tension in the boathouse left me parched.

"Um…_I'm sorry_. I didn't know we had a curfew," she joked with an attitude.

"Perfect timing," Carrick jumped in. "I need your opinion, son. Your mother and I were debating on an abstract piece we just hung up."

"Sure," Christian replied and smiled at me before he followed Carrick out the room.

"She said it looked like a mother breastfeeding three babies at once…" Carrick's voice trailed.

I turned my attention to Grace and sat down alongside her on the barstool.

"How are you doing sweetie?" she asked thoughtfully.

"I'm good."

"You look healthy. Christian's been feeding you hasn't he?"

"Yes. He's been very helpful."

"He's constantly worried about you?" she muttered. Off course he was. But just mentioning his name brought me back to the boathouse and I needed to steer my mind elsewhere.

"What about you?"

"Me? Oh, y'know, same old same old. When you get to my age everything becomes repetitive. Good thing Carrick is such a comedian. I don't know what I'd do without a good laugh every day," she commended. Sense of humor was one of the key to their successful relationship. Thirty plus years and they're still going strong. I smiled with admiration.

We continued chatting about her work and other interesting tidbits pertaining to the family: Ethan and Mia's rocky relationship, Carrick's upcoming charity dinner, and Elliot's exertion over Kate's irrational mood swings. Fifteen minutes later we ended up chatting about Christian again.

"I was so frustrated with him I bought the most expensive mattress in the showroom," I vented. "Then he retorted saying I didn't spend enough of his money so I told him to shove it up his ass."

She broke out laughing. "You did?"

"He provoked me," I said and then laughed along. We sighed after a moment of merriment.

"You have to swing by more often, Ana. It's nice to see you every now and then. That way you could have Christian tag along. You know how seldom he shows up here."

"If you insist."

"Oh, I _really_ insist. In fact, as a doctor, I recommend it. A dose of the Grey family three times a week to help prevent future…" she trailed waving her hand, "Situational depression."

I tried to suppress my giggle but failed at it. Grace had always been kind and caring towards me. Never once have I felt a negative vibe around her. She was the most hospitable and selfless person I'd ever met and I was thankful that Christian introduced us.

Instinctively, I swung my arms around her and squeezed tight; she rubbed my back tenderly. It was soothing and for a moment there it felt like I was in my mother's loving arms. Although three-thousand miles away, I could feel her here; her smell, her touch, her warm and unconditional love for me. Immersed in her embrace, I hesitated to pull myself away, but eventually I did. She cupped my cheek once I faced her.

"You are like a daughter to us, Ana. We're grateful to have you in our life. Christian would've never been this close to us if it wasn't for you. No one understood him like you do. Not even Dr. Flynn. He'll never find anyone who would put up with him like you do. And I know for a fact that he cherishes everything he has with you, otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here in front of me right now," she expressed. Her words touched me in so many ways and the thought of Christian's life before he met me was heartbreaking. I held back my tears to prevent any further attention.

Carrick and Christian stumbled in, murmuring. Grace darted her head at them and I hurried to compose myself.

"So what's the verdict?" she asked excitingly.

"He agrees with you," Carrick answered rolling his eyes and shaking his head in defeat.

"Of course he does," she gloated.

"We have to go, Ana?" Christian rushed.

"Already? It's only ten o'clock," Grace surged in. "Why don't you two join us for a movie."

"Mom. It's getting late and Ana has to-"

"I'd love to," I blurted involuntarily.

"Oh, this is great," she clasped her hands gleefully.

"Ana," Christian opposed glowering at me.

"Christian, I would love to indulge a movie with your parents," I voiced dismissing the consequences. He stared intently; I shifted my eyes from his before he could manipulate me again. "What are we watching?" I asked Grace.

"It's a classic," Carrick chimed in.

"Great. Another Sleepless in Seattle," Christian grumbled wryly and then darted a sip of wine.

"The Graduate," Grace corrected. Christian spurted the wine back into the glass and wiped his lips.

"What's the matter, Mrs. Robinson got you choked up?" I teased with a smirk. He narrowed his venomous eyes at me.

Carrick slung his arm over Christian's shoulders, "C'mon Benjamin, Mrs. Robinson is waiting for you in room 568," he added as he ushered him out the room.

I giggled.

Grace frowned confusingly. "What was that about?"

"I have _no_ idea," I shrugged dishonestly. I promised Christian I would never disclose his past with Elena to anyone, including his mother. She'd have to figure that out herself.

* * *

"Benjamin." Mrs. Robinson's voice emitted out from the humongous LED.

"Yes?" answered Benjamin.

"Isn't there something you want to tell me?"

"Tell you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I want you to know how much I appreciate this. Really."

"The number."

"What?"

"The room number, Benjamin. I think you ought to tell me that."

"Oh, you're absolutely right. It's 568."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well... I'll see you later, Mrs. Robinson."

We all laughed on cue, except for Christian, who was sulking beside me with his arm stretched over the back of the couch. He discreetly brushed his fingers down the side of my neck and I jerked as a jolt of electricity ran through me. I could see him smirking from the corner of my eye. My reaction was much more entertaining than the film, I supposed.

* * *

"Another first for me, Anastasia," he informed on the ride up the elevator. It was after midnight; there was no one else except us inside the cell.

"I am pleased to know," I responded standing a foot away.

"Since you enjoyed it so much I propose we do it again… Without my parents," he whispered huskily against my ear sending shivers down my spine, again.

"I look forward to it," I replied, unruffled. He snaked his hand up the back of my dress and clamped my ass; I gasped, almost tipping forward.

"I'll show you my own version of _The Graduate._" He moved his hand to the center of my behind and snaked two fingers below my clit. Slowly, he grazed them over my lace thong stimulating me there. My breath hitched and I swallowed frantically. "Unlike Benjamin, I am not a fucking wuss," he clarified.

"I didn't say you were," I whimpered rousingly trying to keep my balance as his fingers continued assaulting me. Any longer and I would eventually explode within this cell.

"Just wanted to clear that up," he concluded and then retracted his finger once the elevator door glided open. I exhaled in relief and adjusted myself mentally and physically. "After you," he said with a smirk, waving his hand out. I glared at him and strode off. _Such a fucking tease_.

He escorted me to my apartment. I debated as I slowly unlocked the door. _Should I or shouldn't I?_

"Good night, Ana." He snapped me out and I twirled to face him.

"Would you like to come in?" I spurted out courageously. _Jeez, I must be extremely horny._ _Subtlety, Ana_. "Brie is staying at her boyfriend's tonight." _I said subtlety, Ana_. "I've got coffee…and tea. Unless you prefer wine. Of course you'd prefer wine," I flustered shaking my head and then furrowed my brows when I realized I didn't have his favorite wine in stock. "I don't have any Sancerre."

"It's not necessary. I don't need anything to drink."

"Would you still like to come in?" I asked expectantly.

He mulled it over and grinned. My lips curled up in anticipation once he leaned forward.

"No," he uttered curtly.

My face paled disconcertingly. _Did he just rejected me?_

"You defied me earlier and in turn will cost you your sleep," he reminded.

"Christian, I am an adult-"

"Don't argue with me," he interrupted. "You must learn to obey me. It's for your own good," he admonished.

"Well, I know what's good for me at the moment," I lured biting my lip.

"_Do_ you?" he muttered skeptically eying my lips. They were blazing intensely. It's working, I hoped.

"Yup, and it'll only use up ten minutes of your time," I said walking my fingers over his pecs. He snatched it to a halt.

"I highly doubt it. It's getting late. You need to sleep." He kissed the back of my hand. "Good night," he said tersely.

"Night," I pouted.

He turned his heels and approached the elevator pressing the call button. I watched as he disappeared inside the cell. He couldn't even look back because he was afraid it would alter his decision. Always complicated as ever.

"Hmp," I exclaimed disappointingly then shuffled inside and leaned against the door after slamming it shut. The thought of him rejecting me was baffling. I really wanted it, especially after the little foreplay he initiated in the elevator. I sighed in despair. Oh well… I've got fingers. All I needed was a little imagination. Hmm… Christian in nothing but a white coat approaching me with a stethoscope. I grinned immersing myself into my fantasy. My cell phone rang dragging me back to reality; I fished it out of my bag and answered to see Christian's text message.

*Do NOT play with yourself. That's an order. Go to sleep.*

I scoffed amusingly. "Too late, Mr. Grey. I'm already hot and bothered," I mumbled to myself. What was he going to do? Punish me? _I don't think so_. Disregarding the message, I sashayed toward my room with a vivid image of Dr. Grey compressing his cold stethoscope against my chest, tending to my erratic heartbeat as he gazed at me with those vulturous hooded grey eyes. _Mmm_

* * *

_**I appreciated all of your reviews and opinions, whether good or bad. It really helped shape the story. Thanks guys!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHRISTIAN**

"Did you play with yourself?" I repeated the question across my kitchen island as Ana was about to wash the plates. Gail had left us alone to finish our dinner.

"No," she answered deceivingly, shifting her eyes away from me and profusely scrubbed the plate.

I sneered. "It's one thing that you went behind my back and pleasured yourself. But it's another thing that you had to lie about doing it."

"I wasn't lying," she denied.

"I know you're lying when you can't maintain eye contact and your hands fidget," I pointed. "Stop scrubbing the plate." She chucked the sponge in the sink and then rinsed the plate.

"What are you now- Sherlock Holmes?"

"Just admit that you lied."

"Fine. I wasn't being honest." She propped the dish in the dishwasher.

"You lied," I stressed firmly.

"A harmless lie," she argued, slamming her palms over the counter trying to justify herself. "Why does it matter to you anyway? I wouldn't have stopped you if you needed to jerk off."

"Don't turn the subject back on me."

"The point is...I can do whatever I want with my body. I needed to release myself and you showed me how much you didn't want me so..." she trailed waving her hand.

"I did want you," I corrected.

"I literally threw myself at you and you rejected me," she responded in disbelief.

"I needed to make sure you'd get enough rest."

"Oh, I've gotten enough rest, believe me. Especially after I was satiated to the max," she retorted.

"Oh, Ana, Ana, Ana," I sighed despairingly, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Are you angry at me?" she asked penitently.

"No," I responded shaking my head, "Just a little disappointed."

"Why?"

"Because you are the most stubborn woman I've ever known," I expressed.

"Well, you are the most complicated person I've ever befriended," she fired back with a smirk. Oh, how I would love to fuck that smirk off her face.

"I don't want to argue with you," I conceded calmly, "Get over here."

"No," she answered brusquely. I cocked my brow.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"_Afraid of_ you?" she reiterated incredulously."HAH! I've endure enough UFC to knock your ego down a level."

"Why don't you put it to the test," I challenged.

"I just ate. Claude Bastille would agree that working out after a big meal is a no-no."

"Claude Bastille isn't here, is he?"

"It's common sense."

"Come here," I demanded. She was frustrating the hell out of me.

"Not unless you ask me nicely."

"Come here or I will spank you," I threatened, even though I knew she wouldn't have allowed me to. She grumbled and moseyed around the kitchen island toward me, positioning between my thighs while I perched on the barstool. I balanced my hands on her hips; she rested hers on top of my biceps.

"Why do we always argue?" I stressed gazing into her eyes.

"Because you're a control freak and I won't put up with it," she answered openly.

"This is who I am, Ana," I admitted contritely.

"You could tone it down a little," she suggested, shifting her eyes to her finger that was drawing circle eight over my bicep.

"I'm trying, but you're making it hard for me."

"Well, try a little harder...and I'll try to compromise with your irrational demands."

"Irrational?" I questioned with a frown.

"Irrational," she emphasized.

"You'll try?" I asked with a glimmer of hope.

"Yes," she confirmed. I smiled in relief and pulled her in, resting my cheek atop her breast as I enveloped my arms around her. She raked her fingers through my hair. My scalp tingled; it was a sensational feeling that uplifted my spirit.

"Be honest. Did you think of me when you were playing with yourself?" I asked against her chest.

"Yes," she answered after a little hesitation. I pulled away to face her again.

"Did you picture me going down on you?"

"Yes," she said bashfully. It was a turn on and it aroused a smile on me.

"And what else?" I pressed.

"You were sucking on my nipples," she filled me in. I grinned absorbing the image of my mouth encircling and devouring her supple pink nipples.

"What else?"

"You were monitoring my heartbeat with your stethoscope," she continued.

"Stethoscope?" I frowned.

"You were a doctor," she clarified.

"_Oh,_" I exclaimed with a gentle nod, surprised by her role playing fantasy. "Interesting."

"Then you caressed my body while you were kissing me in the most gentlest way. Then I stroked your penis and-"

I sprang up off the barstool, stopping her in her tracks. "Follow me," I said as I snatched her hand and dragged her toward my room.

* * *

"Show me how you pleasure yourself," I requested as we both stood at the foot of the bed.

"What? No!" she opposed with disgust.

"I want to see you pleasure yourself."

"I said, no."

"Why not?"

"It's too intimate."

"We've been intimate," I reminded.

"Well, this is different. I don't feel comfortable."

"You've got nothing to be ashamed about," I cajoled.

"No. I can't."

"It'll please me."

"Jeez, Christian. It's not like you've never seen a woman masturbated before." Which was true. And no woman has ever questioned my authority before.

"I've never seen you," I said matter-of-factly.

"And I'd like to keep it that way," she voiced adamantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I want to see you rub that beautiful clit of yours." I wanted to see her lose herself in front of me.

"Mm-mmp," she refused shaking her head.

"Do it for me," I urged sweetly, brushing my knuckles over her cheek. "Please, Ana. It means a lot to me," I coaxed gazing into her impervious blue eyes and then leaned in for a kiss. My tongue found hers and we indulged wildly. She relented cupping her hands on my cheek, and I knew I had her. Snaking my fingers down her back, I unzipped the rear of her skirt letting it cascade off her luscious ass and pooled at the bottom of her feet. My left arm coiled around her waist as my right hand fisted hair while locking our lips. I led her backward and carefully laid her flat on the bed as I hovered over her. She exhaled deeply and then nervously eyed the ceiling once I unlocked our lips and peeled off her panties, gliding it down her soft legs. Tossing it aside, I caught a glimpse of her I-can't-believe-I'm-really-doing-this expression. It was amusing; I couldn't help but gloated inwardly as I angled both her knees up and widened them apart. I crawled up the bed, knelt beside her and then resumed our kiss. My hand grasped onto hers guiding it down over her hot wet center.

"Touch yourself," I ordered huskily against her lips. She reluctantly complied and began massaging her clit with her two longest fingers. Her lips parted and her eyes pinned shut as she released a moan. "Open them. I want those eyes on me." She drew them open. Those mesmerizing blue eyes were blazing intensely.

My eyes shifted downward for a show. She teased her clit then timidly inserted her index finger inside her delicate wet folds. The sight of it was beautifully gratifying. My cock twitched with excitement, but I composed myself. She added another finger inside and then thrust them in and out greedily. I fought my urge to suck her clit as the intensity of the view escalated. She began heaving roughly; a sign that she was tensing up.

"Stop," I commanded lowly, but even her fingers chose to defy me. "I said, stop," I raised my voice and clenched her wrist, halting her action, "Control yourself." She darted an exasperated glare; I countered back. The show had just begun and I wasn't about to let it end so quickly.

Calming down, I ascended her wet fingers toward my mouth then sucked them off. Her eyes flared up astonishingly, observing as I savored them slowly. "You want a taste?" I asked. She nodded curiously and I obliged leaning down to kiss her, allowing her a taste of her distinctive self. Our tongues danced harmoniously, passionately. It was the softest most gentlest kiss I'd ever given to any woman. And it was genuine and perfect...just like how she pictured it. I retracted and locked my eyes on hers. She gazed in disbelief, shocked by my gentle display of affectionate; something she'd always expected from me.

"Make love to me, Christian," she pleaded fervently, pining for my cock; the one that got her into this mess in the first place. I couldn't comply. Partly because I was still upset and partly because I was bewildered by her request. At this moment, if I was going to be inside of her, my intention would be to fuck the living shit out of her for disobeying me and nothing more.

"You're almost there," I muttered encouragingly. There was a glint of disappointment exuding from her as she collected herself then resumed where she left off.

"You like that, Christian?" she whispered seductively, teasing me as she slipped the same two fingers inside her pussy. "You like it that I'm doing this for you?" She bit her lip innocently, demurely. It was fucking sexy as hell.

"I love every bit of it," I responded gruffly, taking in the view. And what a view it was. She never ceased to amaze me. _Fuck_. I unbuttoned her blouse then pushed her bra upward over her breast, freeing them for my pleasure. Cupping them in my hands, I drove my tongue out licking and sucking her nipples hungrily until she whimpered a moan. Her back arched and her breathing roughened as she stimulated her clit brazenly, constricting her muscles. She bucked forward and I sucked even harder until she cried out a loud moan and released herself before me. It was beautiful.

My fingers grazed over her forehead as I watched her coming down from her high. Her lips curved up, fulfilled. "Just rest. I have to catch up on some work," I said with a thankful smile.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded weakly and I laid a kiss on her forehead before she curled up to her side away from me.

Reeling off the bed, I sealed the comforter over her delicate body and exited the room to my office.

Ros was supposed to return back to me with an update on a business transaction in New York. So far I hadn't received any phone calls or messages from her. It was discouraging and it was preventing me from progression. I sat in my office, in front of my computer, checking my emails as a distraction while I waited for her call, but that didn't help. The only thing that diverted my attention was the image of Ana and her cheerful smile. Just the thought of her laugh, her giggle, and her sense of humor, even when she's defying me, boosted my mood instantly. I chuckled in response.

* * *

**ANA**

_"Pull it, Annie!" Ray shouted as I grabbed hold of the fishing rod with the butt cap jabbed against my stomach.  
_

_"Ahhh!" I screamed as I wrestled reeling in the fish. It was a feisty one.  
_

_"Give it all you got, Annie," he pushed.  
_

_"I can't. Help me, dad," I urged and he quickly sprang to my rescue.  
_

_"Hold tight," he instructed. I held the handle tightly as he took hold of the reel and started spinning. Suddenly, the fish leaped out of the water and swung at us. _

_"Ah!," I yelped when it barely missed us and flapped on the ground. "I got it, I got it," I shrilled racing to snatch the fish. It was slippery as it wiggled itself from my hand.  
_

_"That's my girl," he cheered, retrieving the fish from my grip and then unhooked the bait out of its mouth. "He's a big one," he remarked exaggeratedly and proudly lifted the fish up for an appraisal, "Good job, sweetie."  
_

_"Thanks," I accepted with a giant smile beaming across my face even though I knew he was being kind. The fish was merely three pounds.  
_

_"Let's get him in the cooler." He made his way toward the ice chest.  
_

_"I know what I'm serving for dinner tonight," I said ecstatically as I followed behind.  
_

_"What do you have in mind?" he asked, carefully placing the fish in the cooler.  
_

_"Salmon cake with remoulade sauce." My mouth watered, "Mmm..."  
_

_"What the hell is a salmon cake?" he questioned with a grimace.  
_

_"It's like a crab cake but with salmon."_

_"That sounds too healthy. I need a hearty meal...something like lean cuisine won't work for me," he objected, jerkily shaking his head.  
_

_"Okay. How about salmon cake with a slab of porterhouse on the side?" I asked, boosting his interest.  
_

_"Now you're talking," he agreed vehemently._

_I giggled and he mirrored me._

_"I think we're done for the day," he muttered and then handed me the cooler. "You wanna put this in the truck for me."_

_"Sure." I took the cooler from him and trudged my way up the bank toward the truck. Halfway up the hill, the sky shifted instantly. I dropped the cooler and swung around to see the afternoon sun overshadowed by the ominous grey clouds. Ray was no where is sight. "Dad," I mouthed, frightened. _

_I scurried down the hill and scanned vigorously then suddenly spotted Ray, in his yellow rain jacket, at a far distant treading away from me. "Dad!" I called from the top of my lungs and quickly marched after, but the further I walked the less I saw of him. I panted in exhaustion hoping to catch up, but he wasn't visible anymore; he suddenly disappeared. My heart was racing; I panicked in fear trying to comprehend what had just happened. Nothing was clear to me as I faced up at the dark grey sky that roared menacingly. Droplets of rain began trickling down my cheeks. I was totally numb to the sound of the raging storm and the drumming of the rain against my flesh. Nothing affected me as I __stood desolated, drenched in my blue cable-knitted sweater, somberly yearning for his return. I waited and waited what seems like eternity, but he never came back. He was gone; I've lost him._  


"Dad," I whispered as my eyes crept open, concerned for his well-being.

* * *

I turned the door handle to Christian's office and peered in. He was on his chair, behind his desk, strenuously glaring at the computer screen. I invited myself in and clicked the door behind me. His head tilted up in acknowledgment and his expression softened within seconds of my presence.

"You're up," he noted impassively.

"Am I disturbing you?" I asked, gradually approaching his desk.

"I could use a break," he replied. I smiled uneasily, speechless. "What's wrong, Ana?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"I dreamt about my dad," I responded dejectedly, holding my strained eyes on his.

He sensed the anxiety looming over me and then pushed his chair out. "Come here," he ordered softly.

I steered around the desk to meet him. He swiveled his chair and patted his lap as he faced me, "Sit down." I acted accordingly and perched across his lap. He locked his arms around my waist.

"I want to go see him," I muttered.

He nodded in agreement, "Okay. I'll come with you."

"No," I said inoffensively, shaking my head, "I want to go alone."

He sighed then contemplated for a moment. "I'll have Taylor drive you."

"Thank you," I acknowledged appreciatively and then snaked my arm around his neck.

"Just make sure you call me. I want to know how your dad is doing."

"I will," I nodded and then closed in tightening my grip around him for extra comfort. He was what I needed. Not just physically, but mentally he was here for me. I reveled in his warm and caring arms, grateful to have had someone so thoughtful and understanding as he was.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay, so I've experienced a little thing called writer's block. LOL. Literally. Thanks for your patience. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**A/N: I do not own any of these characters.  
**_

* * *

My visitation with Ray, last night, was brief. I needed to make sure that he was okay. Seeing him was a bittersweet moment, but I made the best out of it. I gave him an overview of everything that occurred recently: my progress at work, my talk with mom and how she'd be expecting me next week, Kate and her baby, and even Christian - excluding the details that he would rather not hear about. Basically everything that crossed my mind. It was nice knowing I could open up to him about anything without repercussion. Before I left, I wished him well and told him how much I loved him.

* * *

I promised Kate I would devote my time with her today. She'd been dying for a girls day out and fortunately Grace had volunteered to babysit Daniel. I considered having Brie join us, but she had never gotten along with Kate; there was always a negative vibe between the two ever since I introduced them. I guess when you put two strong opinionated blondes together they're bound to bump heads. Brie understood and decided to utilize the time with her boyfriend instead.

Under Kate's decree, we arrived early at the mall, too early in my opinion. I wanted to sleep in but she was so used to waking up at the crack of dawn for Daniel it became a habit. She was eager to stock up on baby apparels even though I knew she would receive plenty once her baby shower came around. With a person so finicky as Kate, I opted for the easy way out and purchased a gift from her baby registry instead.

"Yeah," I agreed subconsciously to Kate's question as I strolled alongside her in the Nordstrom kids department.

"You agree with him?" she asked, stopping short as she turned to me.

"Agree with what?" I inquired once I snapped back to reality and faced her. A pair of pink knitted baby booties were dangling around her fingers.

"Jeez, Ana. Were you even listening to me? I've been yapping for the last ten minutes and all you did was agree on something I disagreed on," she grumbled and then pursed her lips and eyed me with suspicion. "Who's the guy?" she asked bluntly, furrowing her brows.

"What?" I uttered, off-guarded.

"What's his name? Tell me. Spill the beans," she pressed up against my face. My eyes widen from her aggression. I took a step back, but the table consisted of folded toddler jeans brought me to a halt.

"No. There's no one," I professed impassively, stilling my eyes on hers. Besides Christian, she was the only person who could detect a trace of insincerity within seconds of observation. I had to keep my cool.

She narrowed her eyes questionably, "I don't believe you."

"Seriously Kate. I'm not seeing anyone," I confirmed. My eyes remained locked on hers, refusing to back down; it was like a staring contest to see who could go the longest without blinking.

"Whatever," she finally conceded, rolling her eyes. "I'm starvin'. Let's eat," she suggested, and wandered off adoring the pink booties in her hand. I expelled a sigh of relief and followed behind. Jeez, the Kavanagh inquisition never ends.

* * *

"_Urrrp!_" Kate burped aloud, obstructing her mouth. "Excuse me." I stared down at her empty tray of food. She literally demolished everything she had ordered from the food court.

"You full now?" I asked, quirking up my brow.

"I'm stuffed," she exhaled wearily. After putting away a footlong pastrami sub with all the fixings, a bag of jalapeno chips, a fresh baked salted pretzels with cheese dip and a large diet coke, I'd be shocked if she wasn't. Her appetite was equivalent to a pair of me. "You gonna eat that?" she asked pointing her hungry eyes at the garlic breadstick that remained untouched on my tray.

"Help yourself," I responded in disbelief.

"Don't mind if I do." She snatched the breakstick and nibbled on it.

I chuckled at her indefinite appetite. Even with the obscene amount of food she took in she still looked fit.

"What?" she spurted out in the middle of chewing.

"_You_," I said with an amusing tone of expression.

"Hey. It's not often I get to hang out with my best friend without the distraction of a baby."

"I wasn't complaining."

"I know_,_" she muttered and then sighed exasperatedly. "I wish this baby would pop out soon because I'm tired of lugging around all these extra pounds," she whined and then stared down at her belly, "No offense, sweetie."

"She's too comfortable relishing all the food you've gobbled up to even bother listening to you," I giggled.

"She's going to be huge like Daniel. Oh, I'm not looking forward to the pain," she stressed her concern. "If only Elliot knew how painful it is to push out a baby he'd probably adopt them instead."

"Jeez, I can't imagine Elliot with boobs and breasts milk seeping out of his nipples," I muttered and flinched with disgust. "Eww!" I exclaimed, shuddering. Why did I even think of that?

Kate froze to visualize the comment. Her nose scrunched up, "Eww, Ana! That is gross. You got me picturing Elliot with boobs. Big, big, gigantic double-D boobs."

"Now you're being _too_ generous," I joked. We exchanged a knowing look and then, with a grimace, we erupted in laughter. At Elliot's expense. It was repulsive but hilarious at the same time.

"Oops!" Her eyes flared up after a hard laugh. "I have to use the restroom," she muttered, horrified. Chucking the breadstick on the tray, she wiggled her chair out and lazily pushed herself up. She took another sip of coke and slipped the straps of her tote bag over her shoulder. "Watch my bags," she said motioning her head to the store bags full of goodies on the adjacent chair.

"Yes, mama," I replied with a hint of humor as she teetered off. Watching her waddle away was easily entertaining. From behind, you could barely tell she was pregnant.

I turned back to my bowl of pasta salad and shoved the olives around with my fork. A guilty feeling arose in my stomach. The fact that I couldn't open up about my sex life to my best friend was nerve-wracking. I wanted to tell her but I knew she'd disapprove. I recalled when she found out about our engagement the first time around. She was appalled that I agreed to even take part in it. All because she deemed Christian unfit and uncommitted to have any sort of relationship with. After the numerous amount of women he'd been with in the past years I wouldn't blame her. She was only watching out for me and I thanked her for that, but sometimes she could be too intrusive and too overprotective. I remembered the grueling two hours of lecture I had to endure after we ended our engagement; she wanted to prevent me from making the same mistake. Unfortunately, it didn't work. _Oh, Ana. Will you ever learn your lesson? _She'd be livid if she found out again. And now that Christian and her had gotten attuned to one another, I was more inclined to keep it from her. I took a deep breath and glanced up to refresh my mind.

My eyes wandered around the jam packed food court which was typical for a Saturday afternoon. It was an invigorating scene; families and friends were hanging out, eating and laughing amongst themselves. Instantaneously, I pictured my dad and I hanging out in front of the TV screen watching soccer all day long. We'd order an extra large pizza with extra cheese and extra pepperoni and washed it all down with a nice chilled bottle of beer. That would've made his day. I smiled at the thought. _Someday dad...someday_.

My mind shifted when a tall man donning a red softshell jacket caught my attention from afar. He was standing in front of Starbucks waiting in line behind a dozen other coffee fanatics. His dark hair was unruly and his skin was a perfect shade of tan. He was tall and muscular. His frame filled the description of someone I knew. And from a side view he reminded me of...him.

"Jose," I breathed in trepidation. Everything we had in the past flashed before me: the time we spent together, the intimate moments we've shared, the fights and arguments we've aroused and resolved, the day he proclaimed his undying love for me, and the day he stood his ground and walked out on me. Left me stranded when I needed him most. It was overwhelming. My heart palpitated, uncertain of my next move. Instinctively, I pushed my chair out and tentatively made my way across the food court, unprepared for what's to come.

I stepped up behind him, scrutinizing cautiously. There's no doubt about it. It had to be him. I was eager to find out.

"Jose," I called softly. He didn't answer. I inched in uneasily. "Jose," I repeated, reluctantly tapping over his shoulder. He swung around, and to my dismay, it wasn't him. His features resembled nothing like Jose. Nothing like the man I used to love.

"Can I help you?" he asked warmly.

I shook my head sheepishly, "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone I know."

"No problem," he responded tersely then turned back in line. I was disappointed as I stood there in confusion. Was I prepared to face him? And if that _was_ him would he be happy to see me? Of course not. Not after what I did. I sighed. I wished he'd forgiven me by now, but his absence from my life indicated that he hadn't yet. I wanted to call him, but his number's been changed. The last time I tried to contact him was two years ago, but he never answered my call and he never returned any of the fifty messages that I left on his voicemail. Even his dad refused to disclose any information about his whereabouts. It was as if he never existed. Sometimes I'd contemplate whether I should ask Christian to do a search on him, but I refrained myself from doing so all out of respect. I chose not to invade his privacy because it's probably what he wanted and it's the least I could do after hurting him.

"ANA!" Kate yelled furiously from afar, marching straight at me. "What the fuck are you doing?!" she affronted, scowling at me once we're inches apart. I blanked out for a moment, frightened by her expression. For the first time ever I was afraid to answer her; I'd never seen her so pissed off.

"I-I'm sorry," I stammered timidly. That was the first thing that came to mind.

"What is _wrong_ with you? Elliot would throw a fit if I come home with a thousand dollars worth of receipt without nothing to show for it," she scolded, jerking the store bags in her hand. "God, Ana. I'm _really_ mad at you."

"I'm sorry, Kate," I apologized, my mouth quivered in disarray. "I thought I saw Jose," I muttered grimly. And that was all I could summon up as I froze gazing at her. She relented and took pity on me.

"_Oh, Ana._ I'm sorry for bitching at you. I didn't mean to. It's these mood swings I'm experiencing," she uttered contritely then enveloped me in her arms, "Please forgive me." She rubbed my back compassionately and my eyes began to well up, longing to see him again. I tried to contain the tears before she pulled me away and held me at arms length. "_Don't cry, Ana_."

"I miss him," I expressed tearfully.

"I miss him too," she empathized, "But you crying will not help the situation at all. Trust me...he'll return once he's ready. Just give him a little more time. He'll come to his senses eventually," she consoled. I nodded hopefully, drawing a weak smile. She reached up and blotted my wet cheeks with a damp paper towel. "Good thing I brought this along with me."

I chuckled, sniffling. Kate had always been understanding and reliable when I needed her most. Only _she_ knew how much Jose meant to me. Although I felt like I was at fault, she remained supportive and stuck by me all the way.

"C'mon, let's get some ice cream. I could use a scoop of butter pecan with a bite of spicy pickle," she insisted hungrily. I winced at the thought. "Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant. I can have anything I want." She hooked my arm with hers and tugged me along.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Kate's voice shrilled throughout the room as we entered her foyer from the front door. "Hmm," she uttered curiously when there was no response. "I'ma go check up on him."

"Okay," I acknowledged. She waddled across the room and then clambered up the stairs. With the shopping bags hooked on my fingers, I casually made my way to the kitchen.

My cell chimed in as I sat the bags on the granite counter. I fished the phone out of my handbag to answer Christian's call.

"Hi," I greeted lightly and made my way out the French patio door onto the large deck. The chill struck me instantly; I shivered in response.

"Hi. How was shopping?" he asked.

"It was interesting," I answered vaguely. Jose's image lurked back in.

"Why? Did some jerk hit on you? You have his name and number?" he asked jokingly but sternly.

"What if I do?" I played along and leaned my back against the wooden railing, facing the house.

"Send it to me. I'll take care of him."

I chuckled. "You're jealous," I stated.

"I don't want anyone stalking you."

"So the only person allowed to stalk me is _you_?"

"I never stalked you. I was protecting you," he tried to justify himself.

"Sure. Tomato, tom_a_to," I replied rolling my eyes, knowing pretty well he couldn't catch me doing it.

He chuckled in response. "I needed that."

"Is that all you needed?"

"No. I need you. I've been thinking about you all day. When are you leaving Elliot's place?" he inquired. Although I knew what he was insinuating, it didn't bother me at all. I wanted him to think of me. Even if it's in the most provocative way, it didn't matter. He still thought of me. I wanted him to want me. And honestly I desired him as well. I wanted his soft bare skin against mine. I wanted to be secured in his strong masculine arms. I wanted him to fuck me out of my misery.

"I don't know. Maybe in a couple of hours," I speculated. A couple hours seemed pretty long once Christian's image occupied my mind. "Kate wanted me to stay a little longer."

"I can't wait that long. Guess I'm outta luck."

"Am I not worth the wait."

"I'll wait as long as I have to, but right now I'm in dire need of a release," he stressed. I scoffed amusingly. If I could rub myself off then he shouldn't have a problem getting off without my assistant.

"Sorry to disappoint ya," I said ironically.

"Are you?"

"No," I replied honestly.

"Are you still upset that I didn't make love to you?"

"Yes...and no," I replied. "Yes, because I wanted you to fuck me...gently. The last time I was made love to was three months ago... I guess I sorta miss it," I informed truthfully, "...And no, because I knew what I got myself into...and I knew better than to ask you for something you deemed...inconvenient."

"I'm glad you understood."

"You made it pretty clear." There was a moment of silence as I reflected back on last night. How it would've been if he did make love to me. Would it be just as good as the first time he experienced with me? Or would it be slightly better?

"Could you do me a favor?" he roused in, bringing me back to the now.

"What?"

"Talk dirty to me," he requested tersely.

"What!" I exclaimed, "You are unbelievable."

"Talk dirty to me, Ana," he ordered.

"I don't know how to talk dirty," I said matter-of-factly. And considering the location I was at it was difficult to think of anything dirty.

"What are you wearing?" he started.

"Um...a navy blue blazer over a red camisole..." I described, furrowing my brows while perusing down at my apparel, "...And white skinny jeans."

"Take them off," he commanded right off the bat. _What the.._.

"No!" I refused, taken aback.

"Take. Them. Off," he demanded huskily. "Slowly."

"It's cold out here," I complained. The temperature was in the mid 60's; there was no way in hell I was going to let him manipulate me over the phone.

"Not literally, Ana," he clarified.

"Christian. I can't," I said rubbing my temple.

"Then I'll come to you."

"No," I objected. "It's an all girl occasion. You're not allowed here." Who knew what he has planned for me if he did show up. I didn't need Kate to be anymore suspicious than she was at the moment.

"Then work with me." I debated quickly. I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Okay," I replied, tensely scanning around for potential onlookers. Luckily the lot was huge; the adjoining neighbor was about thirty yards away. Once the coast was clear, I stepped down from the deck and sauntered along. Closing my eyes, I squared my shoulders and revved up my imagination. "I'm taking my jeans off," I said stiffly. That sounded awful coming out of my mouth. Clearly I didn't even try at all. Who the hell could get off from that? I snickered inwardly and then cleared my throat and adjusted my voice. "I'm pulling the blazer off my shoulder," I said deeply and seductively. That sounded more convincing. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. _This is crazy,_ I thought, shaking my head in disbelief.

"And..." His voice surged in and startled me. I almost forgot that he was on the other line. I composed myself.

"Um...I'm grabbing onto the hem of my camisole and slowing lifting it up and off my body," I continued uneasily, but trying my best to sound calm. "Now...I'm reaching back to unhook my br-"

"Don't," he interrupted. "I want to do that."

I frowned at his request. "Fine. I suppose you want to rip my underwear off also," I said sarcastically.

"Definitely," he confirmed. Jeez, even amidst a phone sex he's in control.

"Okay," I acquiesced and then ambled further away from the house. Spotting a little tricycle alongside the fence, I perched on the cushion and faced the deck. "I'm crawling onto your bed... The four poster bed in your playroom," I whispered slowly.

"_Mmm.._." he uttered.

"I'm on all fours facing the headboard with my back arched," I continued.

"I like where this is going," he murmured.

"You're hoovering behind me. Your hands crawl up my thigh and ended just below the contour of my ass. I could feel your twitchy palms. It's aching for a slap," I teased, slowly drawing up a smile. His breathing hitched audibly from the other side. "_Ah! _That feels good, Christian. Slap me again."

"You're a bad girl," he purred.

"Yes. I'm a very very bad girl," I added, astounded by my audacity. "And now you grab hold of my lace thong and _claw_ it to pieces. I'm exposed. My clit is throbbing. Throbbing to be touched. You swipe your tongue along my lips. _Oh_. That tongue of yours is magical. I'm so hot for you right now." There was no response, but his heaving pleased my ear. "You make your way to the head of the bed and stand before me. You have nothing on other than your sexy washed-up jeans. And now you unzip it. Your erection flings out in front of me." I gasped, "_Oh, my_... It's hard...and huge. I'm teasing it with my tongue. Slowly, but surely. _Mmm_... It's in my mouth, Christian. You taste so good thrusting in and out of my mouth," I stated.

"Take it all in," he urged softly.

"Yes. It's all in," I whispered naughtily. "It's hitting the back of my throat over and over again."

"Fuck, Ana. I'm going to come," he moaned hoarsely.

"No," I blurted, "Not yet." I was still enjoying the game. "You pull your large cock out of my mouth and steer behind me. You're teasing me with your tip. It's slithering up and down my pussy. I'm getting wetter by the second. Now you SLAM IT inside me. _Fuck. So good_. I'm in ecstasy, Christian. You grab my hips and pound me harder and harder filling every inch of me.

"_Yes...yes... Moan for me_," he growled, panting on the other side of the line. I complied and moaned quietly. The sound of him jerking off constricted my walls; it was physically turning me on.

"I'm almost there, Christian. I'm almost there. Fuck me harder. Come with me," I urged.

"I'm coming, Ana. I'm coming." He gasped abruptly and then grunted liberally and loudly through the phone, releasing himself all over who knows where. "Fuck!" he exclaimed after partly calming down. My lips curled up devilishly, proud of my first attempt at phone sex.

"Ana!" Kate shouted out from the French door, snapping me out of my fantasy. "Don't break the tricycle!" she warned. Staring down at the trike, I scanned around and realized I rode it halfway across the yard.

"Shit," I uttered shockingly with my eyes widened. "Are you done?" I asked Christian over the phone.

"Thank you for your service," he acknowledged appreciatively, and I knew he was smirking with glee.

"Sure. I'll bill you later. Gotta go," I ended curtly before a response and hasted across the lawn, up the deck, and back inside the house.

* * *

_**These two are so complicated. Thanks again for your support and input guys!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Uh-oh! I could sense a hatred for Jose already. Unfortunately, I needed him to move the plot forward. He plays an important role in this story. Trust me. **  
_

_**Also a clarification. When Ana was talking about breaking the engagement, it wasn't a wedding engagement. It was their first friends with benefit engagement.  
**_

_**A/N: I do not own any of these characters.  
**_

* * *

_**ANA**  
_

_I thundered into my room, irritated. Jose stormed in afterwards.  
_

_"It's him, isn't it? He's the reason you refused to marry me," he accused.  
_

_"No," I denied, appalled by his accusation.  
_

_"You've never been the same ever since you bumped into him at Kate's engagement party."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You're still in love with him, aren't you?"  
_

_"No." I shook my head.  
_

_He scoffed. "Is that why you wanted me to spank you? Is that why you wanted it rough? _

_"Don't be stupid." I turned away. He grasped my wrist, pulling it up toward him. _

_"Tell me!"_

_"Let go of me," I struggled._

_"I wanna know the fucking truth."  
_

_"I gave you the truth."  
_

_"Did you fuck him?!"_

_I gasped, my eyes widened as I slapped him across the face. My hand clasped my mouth in mortification once I realized what I just did. He released me and angrily stepped back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" I extended my arm out to console him, but he shoved it away.  
_

_"You deserve him," he uttered with disdain and stormed off._

_"Jose," I called after, but he disappeared, slamming the door behind him. My eyes pooled and I slowly fell to my knees, crying my heart out.  
_

"I think that's enough," Kate raised her voice over the sound of the blender in motion.

"What?" I asked, watching the blender churning before me. It was more like reminiscing.

"That's enough," she said, shutting the appliance off. "Any longer and it'll taste like slushy."

"I like slushy," I voiced, detaching the virgin margarita filled glass jar from it's base.

"Well, I don't." She glided two salt rimmed cocktail glasses toward me. I filled them up with the lemony goodness, inserted a bendable straw and passed one on to her. She sipped it delightfully, her lips puckered up. "_Mmm_...yummy," she shrugged.

"Wait," I halted her from taking another sip as I sliced a wheel of lime. I made a little slit and parted it over the brim of the glass. "Voila."

"Mmm...now it tastes ten times better," she joked sarcastically.

"You bet."

We giggled.

I raised my glass to hers. "To a wonderful girls night in," I toasted.

"Yes. To a wonderful girls night in." She rubbed and eyed her belly lovingly, "That includes you, baby."

"Yes it does. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

We clunk glasses and slurped our margarita's. It was sour and refreshing, but a shot of tequila wouldn't hurt.

"Cheers!" Elliot intruded, strolling in. He looked dashing in a blue distressed boot cut jean and a grey trim fit sport shirt. "What are we toasting to?" he asked with a gentle kiss on Kate's temple. She giggled like a teenager.

"To a night without you," she jested, "Since you'd rather go out than spend time with me."

"I could always stay in if you really want me to."

"Wouldn't Christian be mad at you for flaking out on him?"

"Christian's going out with you?" I jumped in, surprised that Christian didn't mention this earlier.

"You didn't tell her?" he asked Kate.

"I didn't think you'd care," she shrugged at me.

"Why would I care? I'm surprised. That's all," I expressed casually. I guess there was no need for a pit stop on the way home.

"See, she doesn't care," she replied to Elliot nonchalantly.

"Okay," he responded with an incredulous stare on me. I pitched him a relaxed smile. "Well, I have to head out. It's getting late."

"Have fun," Kate said dryly, pouting her lips.

"I'm going to miss you." He coaxed her into a passionate kiss. She emitted a quiet moan as his hands cupped her ass. They chuckled while locking lips. And there it was again - the mushy, gushy, I'm so in love with you gesture that left me nauseous. Literally, these two couldn't seem to keep their fingers and lips away from one another. My eyes floated elsewhere, avoiding the awkwardness of imposing on their intimate moment as I sucked in the lime flavored drink which was _my_ love interest for the time being.

"Leave now or I'm going to lock you inside the bedroom," Kate threatened after forcing his lips off hers.

"Alright, honey," he chuckled and then swatted her ass; she yelped childishly.

"Bye, Ana," he said and walked off.

"Bye," I responded. "And say 'hi' to Christian for me," I blurted out subconsciously, catching myself afterwards.

He turned partly and eyed me suspiciously. "Sure... And don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him," he said with a wink before turning his heels and stalked off. I smiled uneasily. _Does he know?_

* * *

"O-M-G. I'm such a pig," Kate complained, slouching on the couch and biting into her third helping of fudge bar ice cream. I chuckled beside her, my head rested on her shoulder as we tuned into the film, _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. _I was an old film, but it was profound and moving. Imagine if we could erase someone from our memory completely and start anew. Would a second chance encounter save the relationship that wasn't salvageable the first time around?

"You still look hot," I reminded her.

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so."

"Elliot hasn't fucked me this whole week," she confided dejectedly.

"Really?" I responded surprisingly, facing her. "You two looked so affectionate and loving towards one another."

"We are, but he hasn't bothered me for sex," she informed. "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, Kate," I answered, shaking my head. I wished I knew. I'd never seen her so worried. "Ask him. I'm sure he'll give you an honest answer."

"I'm afraid to ask him."

"Because you're afraid of the truth?"

"Yes... What if the truth hurts?"

"What if the truth helps?"

"I haven't thought of it that way," she said, enlightened, and then sighed.

"Just think about it," I encouraged with a smile, easing her mind.

"When did you become so wise?"

"Don't ask." I rolled my eyes. It came with experience. But even with all the experience in the world, I was prone to make mistakes one after another.

"Ooh!" she jolted unexpectedly, gasping with excitement, "She just kicked me."

"She did?" I asked elatedly.

"Yes. Over here," she said as she held my hand and placed it over the lower right side of her bulging belly. I splayed my hand, feeling the fetus within her womb. Momentarily, there was a push against my palm.

"Oh! I felt it," I exclaimed ecstatically.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. That was exciting," I replied.

"It was, wasn't it?" she thrilled. The thought of my goddaughter making contact with me was overwhelming. Just as overwhelming as the day Daniel arrived. Poor Kate had to suffer eight hours of intense labor without any use of epidural. I held Daniel in my arms and he was so fragile and calm. All that changed once I handed him to Christen. He frowned and I guessed the baby took it as a threat and started bawling his eyes out.

"I can't wait until you conceive your first child. The feeling is totally different." Me? A child? I wouldn't know how to care for a child. Maybe if it came with an instruction manual.

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready for one," I said, demoralized. "I can't even maintain a relationship."

"Hey, don't doubt yourself. I have faith in you. Someday the right man will come knocking on your door and lavish you with a dozen long stem roses and a heart shaped box of chocolate to complement it with."

I chuckled skeptically, "The only man knocking on my door would be the pizza guy delivering a box of chicken artichoke supreme and a dozen spicy buffalo wings.

"Then the pizza guy it is," she concluded with humor.

We locked eyes knowingly and laughed.

"Honestly, I want to experience it again...with you," she said seriously.

"You _want_ another one?" I asked, stunned. I knew Kate loved kids but she'd always stressed about how time consuming Daniel was.

"Yes. Elliot and I want to have another one," she nodded. "Not right away, but eventually." I took in the subject. The thought of becoming a mother seldom crossed my mind. I was too focused on my career and evidently the perfect man hadn't swept me off my feet yet. It was a big responsibility. "It'll be fun... We could go shopping together... Get pampered together... Experience the aches and pains together."

"Yes, because misery loves company." I rolled my eyes.

"Misery indeed loves company."

I deliberated with my lips pursed. "That sounds like a plan."

Her face lightened up, "Really?" and gasped, "_Ahh!" _and then grappled me into a hug. "This is _so_ exciting," she squealed against my ear. My eardrums were about to burst. I chuckled and retracted from her grip. "You are going to be a great mother. Especially under my wings."

"Can't wait," I expressed with irony. First, I needed to find a suitable partner. Someone who's ready and willing to settle down and start a family. Easier said than done. Or I could always go with option 2 - sperm bank. I furrowed my brows. Nah. Not my cup of tea. I'll stick with option 1.

"I'ma have to let Elliot know about our plan."

"Do you have to?" I asked in protest. Knowing Elliot he'd probably blab about it to Christian. The last thing I needed was him inquiring me about my future plans.

"Not if you don't want me to," she assured.

"I'd like to keep it just between us."

"Okay." We shared a smile.

I positioned back on the couch with my head on her shoulder and resumed the film. It was towards the end. Joel and Clementine decided to start anew even after finding out they weren't perfect for each other the first time around. But they knew what they had wasn't worth letting go because they loved each other and they were willing to risk it all over again. It was a beautiful film.

* * *

_I laid in bed, curled up on my side, sobbing for the last three hours. It was a quarter after twelve and he hadn't returned yet; I left eight messages begging him to come home. I didn't mean to hurt him; it was an accident. I was always faithful toward him and I was disappointed that he'd accused me of something I hadn't done. I thought he knew me better._

_The mattress shifted and I felt his warm hand snaked around my waist. He closed in, snuggling from behind._

_"I'm sorry," he whispered contritely. "I didn't mean to accuse you." Somehow his apology caused me to weep even harder. "Don't cry, Ana... I love you."_

_I turned and faced him, my eyes were filled with tears. "I love you too."_

_"I don't want to lose you."_

_"Please don't force me. I need more time to think it through."_

_"Take all the time you need then. I wouldn't want you to marry me out of guilt." He pressed his lips on my forehead and then cuddled me in his arms. I nestled within his warmth, my runny nose against his chest. "I hate to see you cry."_

_"Then stop making me cry," I sniffled. _

_"I'll try." He pulled away and searched my eyes. "You're still beautiful though."_

_"It's not funny."_

_"I'm sorry," he chuckled and then tightened me in his warm embrace.  
_

I got home a little later than I planned. I didn't anticipate coming home to a vacant apartment; Brie texted me she wouldn't be back til tomorrow morning. It was typical of her. She hadn't spend much time at home ever since her 'future' husband came along. I thought about calling Christian, but didn't bother to seeing that he was out with Elliot. I wouldn't want to intrude on their boys night out. Maybe he'd call me instead. But would I answer him knowing that there was only one reason for the call. The talk with Kate had me thinking seriously. What would he think if I told him I wanted more out of our relationship? Would he run for the hills? Would he break off our arrangement? Or maybe he'd be open-minded and try. My mind was reeling from all the possibilities.

I flopped on the couch, exhausted. Decompressed, I turned on the TV and flipped the channels to find Ina Garten preparing to make coq au vin. My mind drifted off listening to her soothing voice as she prepared the popular, and yet, complicated French dish. It was the type of dish you'd cook for someone you truly care about because it needed a great amount of love and attention. Maybe someday I'll find a reason to prepare it. I fluttered my eyes open, forcing them awake to catch the final result, but yield to my debilitated state and dozed off three-quarters of the way.

* * *

"_Help him...please... __Someone...help him. They're on their way...hang in there... No... No! Mom! Mom! Don't let them take him away...please don't let them. Dad...dad! Don't, don't... No, no, noooo!_"

"_Noo!_" I jolted upright on the couch, screaming in terror, frightened by the nightmare. My chest pounded erratically. I wiped my teary eyes with my trembling hands as I glanced around the empty apartment. I was terrified and alone. Frantically hurling off the couch, I rummaged through my handbag for my cell and speed dialed him.

"Ana?" His concerned tone was relieving.

"I need you, Christian," I whimpered raspingly.

"I'll be right over."

"Please, hurry," I begged, tightly clenching onto the phone. There was no one else I desperately wanted to see more than him as I wept pensively, slumping back against the wall. My legs curled up beneath my chin and I buried my face in my hand wishing it all away.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi, guys! Thanks for your patience and wonderful reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**A/N: I do not own any of these characters.**_

* * *

The sun was beaming through the window curtains, brightening up my cozy bedroom. I stirred and fluttered my eyes open to see Christian on my bed, curled up asleep, facing me. I had no recollection of how I ended up on the mattress, but I was glad to see him here beside me. His chest rose and fell rhythmically with every breath he took. Yes...his chest. He was shirtless. His sculpted shoulders, his biceps, his abs. They were all exposed and screaming to be touched. I couldn't help but wonder if other parts of him was also exposed underneath the crumpled sheets. I could find out, but I refrained myself from doing so. I couldn't risk waking him up just for a peep. Instead, I laid still and smiled watching him in his most tranquil state. It was soothing. He looked so calm and youthful. As I gazed at him, I noticed a loose strand of hair on his cheek which distracted me from his beautiful face. Quietly, I extended my arm to remove the hair but his eyes drew open.

"Hi," I greeted uneasily, my fingers still midair between us. I felt like I was caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

"Morning," he returned blinking his soft grey eyes, adjusting to the light, and to me, then straight to my floating fingers.

"You've got a piece of hair on your cheek," I explained and then reached in and pinched the evidence from his face. "See," I revealed the dark copper strand locked between the tip of my fingers.

"Thanks." He smiled groggily then stifled a yawn with the back of his hand. He stretched his arms then curled one of it around my waist, yanking me close. I yelped on impact once my chest collided with his. Talking about a warm greeting. This man never wasted his time. He grazed his knuckles over my cheek and then slicked my disheveled hair behind my ear. "How was your sleep?" he asked thoughtfully, penetrating me with those mesmerizing grey eyes.

"Good," I replied once I broke out of the trance. "How was yours?"

"Never better. Especially after last night." He grinned wickedly.

"What did we do last night?" I asked, wrinkling my brow inquisitively. I could only recall him cuddling me to sleep on the couch while reminiscing about his past.

"You don't remember what I did to you last night?" He quirked his brow expectantly. Should I remember anything else?

"No." I shook my head, clueless, slightly afraid to find out.

"I am appalled, Anastasia," he said quite disappointed. "I knew that fifth glass of wine wasn't a good idea." _What?_ I gaped at him. Five glasses? I hadn't drank that many glasses of wine since Kate's engagement party. At least it was a good excuse to indulge in that much wine.

"Did I really have that many glasses of wine?" I asked skeptically, knowing pretty well how much he liked to provoke me.

"You had one too many," he noted in disapproval.

"Why didn't you stop me?" I chided. He knew how crazy and irrational I could become when I'm plastered. Thank God it only occurred three times in my lifetime.

"I did, but you insisted," he muttered and then curled his lips up into a smirk. "Besides, I kinda like it that you were drunk. You were dutifully opened to many new positions," he teased. _New positions?_

I gasped, my eyes flared up in disbelief. "_Shut_ _up_." I pounded his chest playfully once I sense a tinge of insincerity. He chuckled and clasped my fist. His eyes locked onto mine and I became vulnerable under his gaze. "Would you like some breakfast?" I asked, peering at his stubbly chin. I brushed my fingers over it. "I could make you waffles."

"Waffle sounds perfect." He ran his thumb along the front hem of my red camisole and my flesh, and slowly inched up. "Can you prepare it topless?" he asked boldly.

I darted my eyes back at him. "No," I objected. "Not unless you want my nipples burnt."

He grimaced and hissed. "That sounds unappetizing."

"And painful," I added as I tore his naughty fingers off me. He maneuvered them down and cupped my ass, pinning me closer to him. I wriggled trying to loosen his grip, but he wouldn't budge.

"How about a little _bed_ before breakfast?" he requested sensuously. I inhaled sharply once I felt a nudge against my belly. I lifted the sheets up and glanced down. My eyes grew wider. _Yup, he's exposed_. "What do you think?" I couldn't think.

"Um...I'm hungry," I fibbed as I patted the sheets back on him. The dream I had last night still lingered around; even Christian's friend couldn't shake the horrible image out of my head.

"Okay," he sighed, forcing his arms off me. I quickly and jubilantly rolled off the bed before he had a chance to change his mind.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Christian asked again, sitting at the dining table with the laptop opened in front of him.

"No," I replied while pouring the waffle batter onto the grid of the stainless steel waffle maker that Brie had bought a couple months back. She had no intention of breaking it in; I took the liberty and did it for her.

"I just lost a hundred thousand on my investment," he uttered flatly. That wasn't new to me.

"Yeah? I'm sure you'll survive," I responded nonchalantly and pressed the waffle maker shut. I wiped my hands with a dry cloth and opened the fridge.

"I could've used that money toward your condo instead."

"I don't need your money," I muttered as I arched forward, rummaging through the fridge. Brie must of eaten the last container of yogurt.

"So you don't plan to sue me if I break the contract?" he joked.

"About that..." I straightened up, looking over my shoulder with the cup of yogurt in my hand I found hiding behind the milk carton. His eyes flew back onto the screen once I caught him checking out my ass. I narrowed my eyes. I knew I should've thrown on a sweat pants; these sweat shorts aren't too short but it didn't stop him from gawking at them. I slammed the fridge shut, grabbed a spoon, and plopped down beside him, crossing my legs. "What have you told Elliot?" I inquired, my fingers drumming over the table.

"Elliot?" he questioned crinkling his brows.

"He was suspicious about us. Does he know?" But if he knew then Kate would've known as well. And if Kate knew then I would've been in deep shit by now.

"I haven't told anyone about us," he answered.

"Honestly?" I needed to be sure.

"Honestly," he confirmed, agitated that I was doubting him. "Maybe he's just goading you."

"Hmm...I guess he was," I presumed. Elliot was sneaky...and nosy. Just like Kate. "So what did you do with him last night?"

"Last night?" he uttered with uncertainty.

"You guys went out right?" I pressed.

"No," he answered reluctantly.

"He said you we're going out with him."

"Not last night. There was a change of plan," he muttered vaguely, refusing to offer me any details.

"Then what did you do last night?" I continued pressing. If he wasn't willing to share then I'd have to wring it out of him.

"I went to see an old friend." I bobbed my head for more but nothing came out.

"Who?" I spat out, wrinkling my forehead. Only one person came to mind. "Elena?" I surmised calmly. He kept quiet, his eyes glued to the screen.

"She was going through some problems and she needed my attention," he explained after a moment of silence.

"Were you with her when I called you?"

"Yes." He faced me sternly.

"Did you do anything with her?" I was too straightforward there. Suddenly, I felt like I was a cop interrogating a suspect.

"What are you implying, Ana?" he uttered, offended. "You don't trust me?"

"It's her I don't trust," I stressed. I'd seen Elena several times before at his family functions. Since she was a good friend of Grace I'd always expect to bump into her every time I attended their parties. Although I'd never spoken to her I could sense the hatred and resentment she exuded toward me. And I knew how much she desired Christian even if she was involved with another man.

"If you trust me...then she should be the least of your concern. I would never do anything to betray you." He was right. It takes two to tango and he told me before that he was over her. Their relationship was strictly business.

"Yes...I do trust you," I assured him with a nod. He'd never done anything to lose my trust and I never had a reason to discredit him.

"Good." He smiled as he rubbed and squeezed my thigh for reassurance. "Now how's the waffle coming along?" he reminded. I gasped and leaped off the chair in a hurry.

"Oh no no no no." I hasted into the kitchen which was only a couple steps away. "Please be okay, please be okay," I chanted as I lifted open the waffle maker, praying for a perfect outcome.

Christian chuckled from his seat. Maybe I should let it burn. See if he could chuckle through that.

I used a fork and released the waffle out of the grid. A smile beamed across my face; it turned out perfect. I pulled out a plate from the cabinet and flipped the waffle over it. The smell was divine as the steam whiffed pass me while heading back to the table.

"Bon appetit," I said confidently, sliding the plate of waffle and syrup bottle on the table.

"It looks delicious," he commended then pushed the laptop aside. He drizzled the sweet maple syrup over the waffle. I sat down beside him and peeled the plastic off my yogurt cup. "Where's yours?" he asked once he noticed nothing in front of me.

"I don't want any," I answered directly. No need to sugarcoat it.

"You said you were hungry." He sounded upset.

"I lied," I shrugged. "And I was actually surprised you didn't catch that." I guess I mastered the technique of lying.

"I take you being hungry seriously." The usual concern of his, it was getting old.

"Well, I've got my yogurt here to sustain me until lunch," I said, waving it in front of him.

He sighed exasperatingly. "Someday I'll have to tie you up and shove food down your throat."

"Oh you and your empty threats," I retorted rolling my eyes.

"Eat," he demanded, glaring at me. I complied and dug into my yogurt. He sliced into his waffle and took a generous bite. "_Mmm_," he savored, "This is _good,_" he praised delightfully, smiling as he chewed.

"Really?" I responded surprisingly, sucking the yogurt off my spoon. It's not like I should be. I'd only made it like a hundred times before.

"The best I've ever had... You wanna try?" He cut into it.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." I dropped my yogurt cup on the table, straightened up in my chair and turned to him. He held the waffle to my mouth and I opened wide. "Christian," I gasped when a drop of syrup landed on my cleavage.

"I'll get it," he said, putting down his fork.

"That was deliberate," I accused with my hand against his chest to stop him from hurling at me.

"Just as deliberate as you waving your ass around in front of me," he countered back.

"It was not."

"Doesn't matter. It got my attention. And what a view it was." He reflected.

"Perv," I blurted. He chuckled.

"Let me get it off of you." He removed my hand from his chest.

"I can do it." I reached for the roll of napkin in the center of the table.

"I want to do it." He pinned my wrist on the table. _What the..._ Slightly ticked off by that move, I swung my face to meet his pleading eyes. "Please," he begged softly. I paused for a second pondering at his innocent face and then relented.

"Fine," I conceded looking away. I could see him smiling from the corner of my eyes.

He leaned down and licked the sweet syrup off my chest, humming as he sucked onto my flesh. I tilted down watching his mouth in motion moving lower towards my left nipple. His fingers crawled up my arm and pulled down the strap of my camisole.

"Don't." I grabbed his hand to stop him. He shot a glare at me.

"Let go," he ordered. I refused, shaking my head. "I said let go," he repeated firmly. I opened my mouth but quickly pressed it shut knowing fully well that he wasn't going to back down. Chafed, I released his hand and gave him full control; I was tired of arguing with him. It'll just prolong the inevitable. _Just get it over and done with_. He resumed kissing and grazing my cleavage as he slid the strap down further, slowly exposing my breast. I felt a whiff of chill around my nipple before he circled his mouth over it and sucked hungrily. My breath hitched and my toes curled. _Oh. My. Goodness_. It felt incredible; I hummed in pleasure. He removed the opposite strap with his other hand, revealing my other breast, and massaged it gently.

"Christian," I whimpered as he pinched my nipple. It became too intense. I threw my head back, moaning and heaving as desire pooled inside me. He ascended and plunged his tongue inside my mouth. It was sweet and sinful and very addicting. As his fingers moved up and tangled my hair, my hands crept over his lap and grazed the bulge that was growing inside his pants. I unzipped it, allowing his erection to spring free.

I wrapped my hand around his warm cock and stroked him gently. He was soft like velvet but hard as a rock. "Fuck!" he moaned hoarsely against my mouth, reveling in the sensation. I was tempted to lick the pre-cum excreting from his tip. "I wanna take you on this table," he growled eagerly. His voice sent shivers down my spine.

Suddenly, the doorknob jerked and impulsively my arm swung up and smacked him under his chin. "Ow!" he flinched back and retracted.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed and hurriedly yanked my straps back up over my shoulders. Brie entered once I composed myself. Christian scowled at her with his full on erection hidden below the table.

"Hey, Brie," I greeted briskly, pretending to dive into my yogurt. Jeez, I wondered what she'd be stumbling upon if she showed up a minute later.

"Morning," she replied and then noticed Christian after a couple of steps into the room. "Oh!" she jumped. "Hi, Mr. Grey. What are you doing here? I mean. How are you doing, Sir?" she flustered. He always had that effect on woman. Or maybe because Brie was his employee; she knew how strict and uptight he could be.

"Brie. I told you you can call me Christian outside the office," he reminded her kindly. Although she'd hung out with me and Christian before, she'd never gotten accustomed to calling him by his first name.

"Yes. I remembered. Got it, Mr. Grey- I mean- Christian." She shook her head nervously and pinned her eyes on me. "Ana, can I speak to you inside," she motioned her head to the bedroom and stalked off. I exhaled in relief and glanced from the corner of my eye and realized Christian's zipper was up. How did he do that in a matter of seconds?

* * *

"What?" I asked once I entered Brie's room.

"What is he doing here?" she whispered in a strained tone as she pulled off her red hoodie.

"He's just visiting," I answered coolly.

"This is embarrassing. My house is a mess," she exaggerated and slapped her palm over her forehead, "He must think I'm a pig."

"Well, if you're a pig then I'm just as guilty as you are," I joked. I'd seen a messy house and hers was anything but.

"Did you sleep with him?" She frowned and picked my tousled hair. "You're hair looks _fucked_ up."

"No," I responded wryly. "I just woke up." I combed my fingers through it. I didn't even consider primping myself up this morning. I left it flowing naturally.

She circled me, sniffing my shoulders and neck intrusively.

"What are you doing?" I furrowed my brow, watching her in action.

"Sex has a certain smell and if you did have sex with him then I could tell." She paused before me and eyed me up and down questionably. "You're clear."

"Of course I am. Stop instigating," I scolded. She's always digging for dirt. "I'm gonna go check on him."

"Sure. Don't take too long. I have to show you what I bought yesterday. Jason picked it out for me," she smiled excitingly.

"Okay."

I walked out into the living room to see Christian slipping his jacket on. "You're leaving?" I sounded disappointed.

"Yes." He glanced over his shoulder. "My mother asked me to swing by before lunch," he informed while adjusting his jacket. I approached him. "Besides, Brie can keep you company now that she's here." He smiled and I half-smiled back. I was enjoying his company. If only Brie hadn't interrupted us it would've ended differently.

"Okay, then. I'll walk you out," I muttered, crestfallen.

"Sure."

"Bye, Christian!" Brie hollered from her room. My eyes widened, chagrined by her lack of manners. Christian looked at me knowingly and arched his brow.

"Bye, Brie!" he shouted back in return.

* * *

"Who do you think Elliot went out with last night?" I asked as we strolled toward the elevator.

"Would you like me to find out?"

"If it's not too much to ask... It's just weird how he didn't tell Kate that you bailed out on him."

"Hmm...I'm sure he has a legitimate reason to keep it from her." He cocked his head.

He pressed the call button then turned to face me.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier," I apologized earnestly, glancing at his chin. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," he shook his head. "It happens when you have a roommate. They're bound to intrude at the wrong time."

"It wasn't her intention." She did inform me yesterday about her arrival. I was too caught up in the moment to remind myself.

"If you lived with me in the first place, this wouldn't be a problem," he admonished.

"_Live_ with you?" I emphasized.

"I told you before, my place will always be there if you need it," he reminded, and I recalled the day I went to his office and confessed my doomed relationship with Dylan. I didn't take up on his offer then, and I refused to accept his offer now. "There's a room waiting for you, Ana," he persisted.

"A room..." I trailed, disgruntled. "Which happens to be the room where you shelter _all_ of your submissives," I scoffed thinking of all the women who's been in that_ one_ particular room. "So what- so you could treat me like one of them... What are you gonna do- call me downstairs whenever you're in a mood for a good _fucking_." My blood was boiling with anger.

He creased his brow, baffled by my assumption. "Is that what you're concerned about? You think I'd treat you like one of them?"

"In due time," I responded brusquely.

"You're _not_ like one of them." He raised his voice.

"I'm not," I shook my head bleakly, "I wasn't born like one of them and I wasn't trained like one of them, but it doesn't mean you _won't_ want me to be like one of them," I vented my concern. I was about to lose it. "Am I right, Christian?" I scowled. "Would it satisfy you if I gave it a try? How does three months sound? Long enough for ya?" My voice was strained. "Who knows...maybe you'll become tired of me before the term is over."

"Is that what you think of me?" He uttered, outraged by my accusation. "You think I'd jeopardize our friendship for a moment of self-indulgence."

"I don't know what to think anymore," I shrilled furiously.

"Just stop!" he snapped, glowering at me. "Apparently you don't know me well enough," he scolded. "I'm trying to help you... Don't you see how much I've done for you? I've given you my full attention when you needed it most. I've dedicated my time and energy to keep you happy," he rendered. "I offered my place as a sincere gesture. To keep you safe. To care for you." He inched close. "But you don't see it do you? You overlooked everything I've done for you because of one flaw you deemed impractical," he said heatedly. We stared eye to eye, crushed grey to guilty blue. He wrinkled his brows despairingly and surrendered. "You're right. You're incapable of offering me what I needed... And you might as well assume that I am incapable of giving you more," he surrendered, shaking his head in disbelief as he turned his heels and stalked off through the corridor. I froze, trying to comprehend what just happened. Suddenly, my guilty conscience seeped in, and I hated myself for antagonizing him. I knew I was wrong, and I wanted to make it right. I needed to make it right.

"Christian, stop!" I called out. He didn't comply. "Please stop," I begged and marched after. He ignored my plea. "Christian." I picked up my pace and halted in front of him. I threw my arms around his neck and held him tight. "I'm sorry... Please... I'm sorry," I expressed desperately against his ear. His chest was heaving with rage; I knew I pushed him too far. He exhaled and tightened his arms around my waist after a moment of contemplation, reprieving me. "Please calm down," I breathed as I soothed him into a warm kiss, fondly grazing my lips with his. He simmered down then mounted me against the corridor wall as he fervently shoved his tongue down my throat. I yielded to his needs, aggressively thrashing my tongue against his.

He pulled away breathlessly; his forehead pressed against mine. "You're driving me insane, Ana," he stressed, grimly pining into my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me," I uttered tensely, perplexed by my choice of action as I held on to him. I knew I was wrong and I resented myself for provoking him.

We stood still, trying to calm our nerves when the elevator door pinged open.

"Come," he demanded, dragging me inside the vacant lift. The door glided shut. He slammed the L button then stood alongside me, facing the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked timidly. I wasn't suited up for any kind of event: my hair was unkempt, I was pretty much half-naked, my nipples were protruding through my camisole. I crossed my arms over my chest, uncomfortably, awaiting a response.

"The Heathman," he answered gruffly. _Shit_. There's no way I was going to enter The Heathman looking like this.

"Christian," I called, facing him. He shot me a ferocious glare. His eyes were dark and distant, fueling with sexual frustration. I cowered before him, apparently at a loss for words as I swallowed a lump of coal in my throat and subconsciously bit my lip. Something tells me I shouldn't be negotiating over my lack of proper attire at the moment.

He prowled forward and eyed me salaciously, tugging at my lip. "You're mine today."

* * *

_**This chapter was a struggle. Please review and tell me what you think. If it doesn't make sense let me know.**_

_**I was debating whether I should post a chapter of A&C at The Heathman next. It's insignificant to the story. Just lemons. What do you think? If I get enough request for The Heathman then I'll post it, otherwise I'll just omit it and continue the story as planned.**_

_**Thanks again for your encouragement!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Wow! I'm actually surprised by the amount of request for the Heathman. But then again why should I be. You guys are my kind of reader ;) If I didn't reply back to your review I just wanna say thank you for taking your time reading and reviewing the story. I really appreciate it.  
_**

**_The Heathman will be a two-part chapter. It would've taken me longer to post if I compressed it into one. And I know you guys waited long enough. I apologize. _**

**_FYI - I am a slow writer so my updates will be sporadic, but you guys really do motivate me to finish every chapter. I am so glad I finally finished this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
_**

_**A/N: I do not own any of these characters.**  
_

* * *

_"Breathe, Christian...breathe," her angelic voice urged me to calm down. My eyes were clinched shut, my hands were clamped onto her upper arms, my breathing was ragged and my heart was pounding erratically as I tried to combat the anxiety tensing up inside me. "Take a deep breath," she guided soothingly. I inhaled then exhaled deeply and gradually drew my eyes open to see two big enchanting blue eyes searching mine as I laid sprawled on the damp grass with her aligned on top. Her hands were splayed over my chest in the forbidden zone; the zone I'd forbade anyone to touch without my consent. I desperately wanted to pry her off me, but I also desired to be close to her. "Are you okay?" she asked with a concerned expression. I answered her with a tentative nod and darted my focus up at the beautiful night sky illuminated by the constellation of stars. My mind drifted back, recalling how we ended up in this position. She had tripped on her heels and almost tumbled forward - thanks to her and her two left feet. I'd responded reflexively by grappling on to her frame which consequently landed us both on the lawn. _

_"Christian?" she muttered, bringing me back to reality.  
_

_"Has anyone ever told you how clumsy you are?" I asked with a glint of humor as I darted my eyes back at her.  
_

_"You're not the first," she uttered with a giggle. I chuckled as I took in the lovely sound; it was invigorating to my ears.  
_

_"I miss that sound," I muttered wistfully. How is it that her giggle could affect my mood so easily?  
_

_"We should g-" she pushed herself up, but my hands clasped over hers, and stopped her in her tracks. _

_"Don't," I pleaded with my eyes fixed on hers. Although the anxiety hadn't subsided much, her touch warmed my heart tremendously. My mind was boggling; I couldn't speak because I knew my action was unethical, but it was all on the spur of the moment.  
_

_"Christian," a woman's voice called from a distant, alerting us both. Our moment was short-lived; guilt radiated from her face as she yanked her hands off me then stood up. I sat upright and she extended her arm, helping me to my feet. "Christian," the voice heightened. _

_"Over here," I answered, my eyes trained on Ana as she forced a smile. Marionna appeared heading toward us, and without a word, Ana strolled off, crossing her path on the way. I took a deep breathe then trailed behind.  
_

_"Are you okay?" Marionna asked, hooking her arm with mine once we intersected, and continued walking.  
_

_"I'm fine," I responded, observing Ana as she sauntered in front of us. Her dark green tea length dress flowed gracefully with every step forward.  
_

_"Your mother was asking for you and I didn't know where you were..." she rambled on, but I couldn't hear a single word she spoke; mainly because I was too focused on Ana's provocative wardrobe. Her dress exposed over three-quarters of her back - the soft white flesh that I'd happily caress if she'd permitted me to. The two flimsy spaghetti straps over her shoulders would've been useless afterwards if I'd came in contact with them. I'd shred that dress to pieces if I had to, just to reach my destination.  
_

* * *

_**ANA**_

"Are you okay?" she asked tensely over the phone.

"I'm fine, Brie," I informed her, hoping to relieve her concern.

"God, Ana. How could you just disappear without telling me," she snapped. "I went outside searching for you."

"I forgot," I responded matter-of-factly.

"You got me so freakin worried. You didn't take your phone with you. And you left the door unlocked..._again_. I could've been robbed and maybe even worst, _raped_," she scolded.

"I'm sorry, Brie," I replied tersely. There was nothing else I could say to justify my action.

"Where are you?" Her voice softened again.

"I'm with Christian," I answered reluctantly.

"I _know_ you're with Christian. George told me you left with a tall handsome socialite. But where?"

"We're heading to Portland," I blurted subconsciously then glanced apologetically at Christian who's behind the wheel, heading south on I-5. I wasn't even sure if he wanted her to know where we were heading, but he didn't react in any way.

"Why?" she pressed, and I knew for a fact that the interrogation would never end if I answered her.

"Look, I can't talk about it right now. I'll see you later tonight," I said politely. It should allow me enough time to fabricate a story.

"Ugh! You're so frustrating." She hung up abruptly.

"Bye," I uttered flatly, frowning. Could she be any ruder; something must be bugging her.

I placed Christian's phone back into it's compartment.

"What about Grace?" I reminded him. I hated the fact that I was the culprit that prevented her from seeing Christian. Especially knowing how seldom his visitations with her were.

"I'll let her know. She'll understand," he muttered nonchalantly, darting a reassuring smile at me. I shot him a half-smile and then gazed out the side window to see the space needle shrinking in size. Part of me was excited and part of me was apprehensive as we drifted further away from the city of Seattle toward our destination... _His_ destination.

* * *

Christian was filling up the tub in the bathroom. I could hear the sound of the water splashing as I sat curled up, contemplating, at the foot of the oversized bed, at The Heathman. I recalled the first time I was here. Jeez, it was embarrassing just thinking about it. Jose. Christian. Me and my irresponsible drinking. It was a mess, but I never regretted it because I had a chance to sleep with Christian for the first time...our first sexless night together. Though I couldn't recall anything that happened while I was inebriated, it was everything afterwards that was memorable; the elevator, the kiss, the helicopter ride to Escala. I smiled reflectively, reminiscing what we used to have, but the smile faded as soon as I remembered what brought us here again. There was a million things running through my mind right now and I had no idea how to handle it.

"Ana," Christian called softly, snapping me out of my reverie. I peered up through my lashes to see him leaning against the bathroom doorjamb. His dress shirt was partially unbuttoned revealing the center of his chest. "Come," he smiled. I reluctantly slid my legs off the bed and followed him to the bathroom.

"It smells wonderful," I remarked, taking in the subtle floral scent. He knew how to get a girl in the mood.

"Remove your clothes," he ordered kindly, kicking his shoes off. I hesitated, ruminating at the tub full of bubbles then drifted my attention back on him.

"We should talk first," I suggested firmly, crossing my arms over my chest. He ambled toward me with his seductive grey eyes glued onto mine as he deftly removed the rest of the buttons off his shirt, and stopped a mere foot away.

"We can talk while we're bathing," he said without breaking eye contact as he hooked his thumbs on either side of my waistband and tugged it down, allowing the shorts to fall and pool on the cold tile floor. I quivered in response as his fingers ran up the side of my thighs to my hips and peeled off my pink bikini underwear. It joined the shorts. He caught the hem of my camisole and pulled it up and over my head, tossing it to the corner. We finally broke eye contact once he stepped back and leered me up and down, salaciously admiring my body. I pursed my lips, quirked my eyebrow and sighed hopelessly. Seriously, can he _not_ think about sex for one moment? _Oh, Ana. This is Christian Grey you're talking about. He has enough testosterone to screw the entire city of Seattle if he wanted to._ _Whatever. _I rolled my eyes, which he caught, and narrowed his in return.

"My turn," I spoke as I boldly inched forward and unbutton his trousers. I unzipped it and tugged it down to expose his growing erection. _Jeez, calm down Christian. _He cocked his brow and grinned his childish grin. It was adorable; he was trying to be cute and he succeeded, making me blush. I suppressed a giggle, hoping he would take me seriously, as I took hold of his collar and pushed the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. It floated down and I kicked it aside to meet my camisole. His chest caught my attention; I brushed my fingers over it and pondered at the scars that marred his beautiful skin. The image of him as a kid who endured a rough start flashed before me, and at that moment all I wanted to do was console him in my arms. He clasped his hand over mine, and without a single word, we easily and comfortably exchanged a compassionate and understanding smile.

* * *

_**CHRISTIAN**_

"Do you still dream about her?" She asked softly with the back of her head resting over my shoulder. We'd gotten comfortable in the warm tub, her body leaned back on mine, settling between my thighs.

"Sometimes," I answered sullenly, nuzzling her hair. "But I don't want to talk about her." The thought of my deceased mother always brought me down.

She spun herself to face me and knelt on her lower legs. The suds on her body cascaded down, revealing her lustrous skin that was reflected by the light. "I love these scars," she trailed a finger over my chest from one scar to the next.

"Why?" I asked incredulously. These scars were nothing to be proud of. They were remnants of my past that had left me traumatized for years and I'd rather forget about them.

"Because they define who you are. What you have become. The once helpless little boy who experienced nothing but pain and suffering, who strove to be loved unconditionally from a mother who could care less about her son, to a beautiful man who commits himself to helping people...who uses his power not to corrupt others, but to save them... I love it that you have such a kind heart," she smiled proudly. Her words touched me in every way possible. This was one of the reason why I couldn't let her go. She was a form of therapy; my personal choice of drug.

She scooted in and leaned down, perusing at the scars then pressed her lips on my chest. I tightened my eyes, absorbing every kiss she laid upon them. One by one, each kiss was just as sensual as the last. Because of her encouragement and patience toward me, I was able to manipulate each touch to my liking. In our case, it's sexual and passionate. It had worked for the past couple of years, but she was the only person I'd allowed to touch me freely because she knew my history and she'd earned my trust.

She rose and trailed kisses from my collarbone to my neck and jawline, then to my lips. One hand cupped my cheek while the other fisted my hair as she slipped her tongue inside my mouth, expelling a soft moan from me. My hands snaked around her back, our lips coordinated, and we devoured each other wholeheartedly, huffing and puffing, gasping for air.

It was getting hot. Fucking hot. And tempting.

She retracted breathlessly, which I was glad she did because I didn't have the mentality or strength to. She'd weakened me emotionally and physically. If we continued any further I would've taken her in the tub and nothing would get resolved.

"Why do you insist on helping me?" she asked skeptically, after catching her breath.

"Because I want to... And because you helped me."

"I helped you overcome your fear of touching...and nothing else," she noted, not giving herself enough credit.

"It changed everything for me. Without you, it would've been impossible for me to feel what I feel now."

"And what is that?"

"Loved," I answered without skipping a beat.

"_Loved?_" she emphasized, wrinkling her brow for an explanation.

"From my parents...Elliot...Mia... From anyone who cared, including you." I paused and released a pensive sigh. "I never thought I deserved it... But you enlightened me; made me see things from a different angle. I never thought it was possible especially after enduring all kinds of therapy without much luck." Who would've thought that an interview with a pair of blue eyes was all it took to answer my prayer. "You've made a big impact on my life, Ana," I expressed appreciatively, slightly tugging the corner of my lips.

"Good..." she trailed. "Because _you_ deserve to be loved."

"Do I deserve to be loved by you?" I questioned optimistically.

"Of course," she nodded, but with uncertainty. "Of course you do," she caressed her thumb over my cheek. Her eyes met mine, but it was distant and gloomy, like she was deep in thought.

"Does it mean you love me?" It came out impulsively. Even she was marveled by my question, blinking her eyes uneasily.

"I love what we have," she let me down gently.

"Answer my question," I urged kindly, but she hesitated, craning her attention off me. It was the reaction I'd never expected. My heart almost gave out. I took her chin and turned her face back to meet my gaze. "Do you love me?" I rephrased clearly and sternly. She refused to answer, and instantly I knew who the culprit was. "Or do you still pine for Jose?" I goaded raising my voice. The mention of his name got my blood boiling.

Her eyes flared up in disbelief, alarmed that I'd drag Jose into this mess. "Don't, Christian," she whispered reprovingly.

"Tell me... Do you still love him? Or do you love me?" My tone was adverse as I forced her to confess the truth. "Tell me, Ana! I need to know. If this is going to go any further I want you to be honest with me... Answer me!

"Stop, stop, please," she pleaded and shrank back in turmoil. "_I don't know_," she whimpered in distraught. I grabbed her upper arms and jerked her toward me, holding her firmly. She stared frightened, shakily breathing.

"You were never in love with him," I voiced furiously. "You refused to marry him because you still had feelings for me. Stop lying to yourself. I want you to forget about him. He's your past...and _I_ am your present." I stressed aggravatingly. "I don't want you thinking about him...EVER...AGAIN," I demanded through clenched teeth, seething and heaving profusely as I glared at her confused state. I couldn't contain myself any longer. She was frustrating the hell out of me, and the tension was enough to rev up my appetite and made me horny as fuck.

_Fuck this shit._

I cupped the back of her head and hurled her forward till our lips crushed. Though I was enraged, it didn't stop my dick from stiffening. He was striving for attention and he'd been neglected long enough. As my tongue meshed with hers, I wrapped my arms around her thighs and parted them before lifting her up to meet my tip.

We groaned in unison after forcing herself down and straddling on me. She was already fucking wet...for me.

"Move," I commanded against her mouth. She complied and raised herself up then pushed back down. I clenched onto her hips reveling in the sweet sensation surging through my body. She bucked her hips, grinding on me at a slow rate. Water was splashing between each thrust. The friction was exhilarating, alleviating the tension that was building up inside me. She picked up her pace and the faster she went the more aggressive her kiss became.

"Ow!" I flinched from a sharp sting. I retracted and scowled at her as I ran a finger over my lower lip. There was a trace of blood; the metallic flavor struck me once I darted my tongue along the cut. Someone's gotten carried away.

"I'm sorry," she muttered apologetically, trying to sound contrite, but I didn't buy it. Her words defied her malicious visage. She'd never been happier to punish me. _I'll teach her_.

I lifted her off me and knelt as I twirled her around, on her knees, and bent her over. She yelped and found her balance, grappling onto the rim of the tub. I clenched her hip and yanked it back to level her pussy with my cock.

"You're a bad girl, Anastasia...inflicting pain upon me," I chided and then slammed into her mercilessly, from behind. She groaned, arching her back. "Do you like that, Anastasia? Do you like it when I fuck you hard?"

She hummed raggedly, jerking her head. I rewarded her with another thrust. She gyrated her hips, searching for friction. I pulled out and stilled her, clamping on to her hips.

"Mm-umph," I uttered in disapproval, slowly shaking my head. "We have all day, baby." And I'd make sure we take full advantage of it.

"Please, Christian," she begged kindly, glancing over her shoulder. Once again, I was in control. I gloated knowing how desperately she wanted my cock inside her.

I leaned forward and hovered over her back. "I want to hear you say it," I whispered deeply against her ear and nipped her earlobe.

She mulled it over like she was a fucking virgin. _Stop fooling yourself, Ana. I know what you fucking want_. "Fuck me, Christian. Fuck me, please," she spat out vehemently. _Never a disappointment._

"Perfect," I sneered and drove straight into her. She gasped, panting intensely from the brisk impact. I winced and froze. "Ana," I called warily, concerned for her safety. For the first time ever I was afraid that I'd hurt her. And as much as I wanted to punish her I could never forgive myself if I'd actually caused her physical pain. She eased my concern once she began working her hips, gently rocking herself back and forth. I sighed in relief as I watched her pussy devour my dick, taking in every inch of me. It was fucking hot. I fisted her hair and yanked it back as I regained my control, and continued assaulting her. She groaned even harder, exciting every nerve in my system. I raised my free hand and struck her ass.

"Ahh!" she cried out before I rubbed off the rosy impression that lingered on her flesh. "Christian..." she trailed as she deliberated for a brief moment. "Gentle," she muttered, condoning my action. I grinned in triumphant, and with that in mind I laid another slap upon her. It wasn't as hard as the first, but it was still a slap... And any form of slap was pure gratification. At least on my part.

I reached around and grazed her clit once I felt the contraction of her muscles. She whimpered a moan and threw her head back, relishing the tip of my fingers.

"You ready, baby? Give it to me," I ordered hoarsely then applied pressure to her clit and pounded harder. "Let go." She complied and immediately constricted her walls around my throbbing dick. The intensity almost tipped me over.

"_Fuuuuck,_" she squealed once her orgasm took over and consumed her. I slammed harder, propelling her forward with every thrust till her body sank. I gripped onto her hip, keeping her in position, before I stilled and grunted a long release, vigorously clawing into her.

_Fuuuck. _

It was pure ecstasy. Angry sex had never felt so electrifying.

I pulled out and sunk back into the tub, submerging myself under the tepid water. She cautiously turned her debilitated body and leaned back in the tub, opposite me. We're both heaving as we gradually calmed down from our post-coital state. I felt ten times lighter and a hundred times more focused after the release, and I assumed it did the same for her. The room remained quiet, too quiet, as we stared impassively at one another. The only sound of distraction was the water dripping from the bathroom faucet.

"I know where he resides," I found the courage to speak up, breaking the silence. "If you must see him..." I trailed, debating to myself whether I was prepared to take that risk. "I'll gladly take you there," I offered regretfully, unable to comprehend why I just did what I did, but I knew it would relieve her from any issues that was creeping underneath her skin. "Under one condition... I need you to be honest with me." Her expression remained calm. My offer didn't excite her one bit.

"He doesn't want to see me," she stated dejectedly. Her eyes were sad and filled with remorse.

"But you want to see him," I surmised.

"Yes," she nodded weakly.

"Then answer my question," I pushed firmly and then squared my shoulders as I steeled myself for the truth. If she was going to disappoint me, I'd prefer she did it now than later. At least I'd know where we stand. And if she chose to continue as friends I wouldn't object to it. I'd still cherish her as long as she remained present in my life.

"You're right," she started grimly. "I loved Jose...but I was never in love with him," she confessed and then steered her eyes off me as it began to well up. My first instinct was to address the situation by embedding her in my arms for consolation, but I refrained myself from doing so and gave her a moment to compose herself. I needed her to open up. I wanted her to open up. Maybe then we could eventually figure this shit out and move forward.

She wiped a stray of tear that had glided down her cheek then sighed heavily before shifting her eyes back at me. "I couldn't fall in love with him the way I fell in love with you."

* * *

_**There will be more topic to cover in the next chapter. Let me know what you think about this chapter before I finalize part 2 of the Heathman.  
**_

_**Just in case I don't get the next chapter out before X-mas I just wanna wish you guys a Merry Christmas. I wish I could have Christian Grey for X-mas. LOL. I'll just keep dreaming.  
**_

_*****Bonus - I also have a Christmas scene I plan to post up before Christmas. It's a flash-forward into their relationship so it contains MAJOR SPOILER. I suggest you not read it if you don't want to know the result of the story. It'll be posted as "Just Friends: For Christmas"  
**_

_**Thanks again! xo  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hi, guys! It took me awhile to get me back into this story. It could've gone so many direction so I had a hard time deciding how I wanted to continue. Thanks for your patience. Hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Also, if you didn't get to read the last post that I had already deleted, it was a flashback scene in the beginning. It was an event that Christian took Marionna to, but it wasn't a family event. It doesn't mean that he never took his sub to a family event. And if he did it was intentional.**_

_**A/N: I do not own any of these characters.** _

* * *

"No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't," I uttered despondently before Christian as I tried to keep my tears under control. His impassive expression hadn't changed one bit as he sat there leaning back against the tub. I glared at him strenuously. "And it's all because of you." I blamed him for my failed relationship with Jose, but I knew he wasn't the only one blameworthy of our breakup. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone? Why couldn't you just stay out of my life? Everything would've been fine if we didn't meet at Kate's engagement party." I kept playing back to that night and wished that I could've taken a different route and stuck to my plan, which was to avoid him at all costs.

"Is that what you wanted...just to be fine?" his questioned abrasively as if the thought of me being with someone else other than him was mediocre at best.

"I'd prefer fine over miserable," I voiced bitterly. Though in a way I felt like I deserved it. "You followed me." I eyed him suspiciously. There was no doubt that he planned his moves. Nothing was a coincident as he made it to be. "You did it on purpose."

"I wanted to see how you were doing. Yes, I followed you..." he fessed up willingly. "But I never thought it would affect you so much... And the only reason why it did was because you still had feelings for me." He paused a bit to engage my reaction which was filled with remorse and regret and rage, because he was right. "Just admit it."

"Yes. I had feelings for you then..." I conceded, and a hint of satisfaction played across his face as he gloated in triumph, "But it subsided." That comment washed the smirk off his face and humbled him a bit. "Eventually, I would've forgotten about you. I just needed more time." More time away from him. But I knew it was impossible with Kate being involved with Elliot and all. "A _little_ more time and I could've given him everything." Jose had done so much for me I could never forgive myself for hurting him, even if it wasn't premeditated. "But you took it all away," I muttered wistfully. If I didn't let my guard down I would've been less susceptible to Christian's charm and could've prevented this mess.

"I'm glad I did." That phrase never sounded so vain. It was the Christian Grey that I'd known. The person who would go to great length to attain his goals no matter the consequences. "I couldn't lose you, Ana. I needed you. Just knowing that you're still a part of my life gave me security that no one has ever given me."

"So you admit it...that you destroyed my relationship to reap your own benefit."

"Not intentionally. It just panned out that way," he claimed, and I had to snort in disbelief. It's uncommon that he had no control over any situation. "If I knew that it would've hurt you this much I would've avoided you then. But I can't alter it now. What's done is done."

"Is it?" I questioned him dubiously. "I know I can't change the past, but I won't let you dictate my future."

"And what is it that you want from your future?" He asked irritatedly.

Pondering at his question, I couldn't muster up a specific answer. "I just wanna be happy," I muttered dejectedly to myself, not meeting his eyes.

"Aren't you happy in my presence?"

I darted my eyes back at him and then shook my head hopelessly. "It wouldn't matter. You'll never love me. Just like you've never loved any of the women who's entered your life. How could I be happy with someone who doesn't believe in love." And it would only cause me more heartache if I did fall for him again.

"I could learn to love you," he said earnestly, trying to redeem himself.

I stayed quiet for a moment and then sighed. "Learn to love me?" I utter skeptically.

"Just like how I learned to trust you or learned to accept your touch... I could learn to love you."

I stared incredulously. "Sounds a little farfetched."

"I'm trying, Ana," he replied seriously, peeved by my lack of faith in him. "This is the most I've ever tried with any woman... I just need more time."

"Time? You want more time?" I asked in a cold tone. Was three years not enough time.

"Just a little more time," he pleaded, his eyes desperately seeking my consent. His request left me contemplating warily.

* * *

I stood before the large bathroom mirror toweling my hair dry. I'd decided to give Christian the benefit of the doubt and allow him more time meanwhile I'd have to steel myself just in case that day never comes. As much as I wanted to love him I was apprehensive about our future and I couldn't allow him to hurt me the second time around. He needed to prove his commitment to me before I could let him in again. I told him I wanted to see Jose and get the closure I needed so I could leave our past behind, but not until after our trip to Georgia. Although he didn't oppose to my decision, I could sense his concern about me seeing Jose again. Even after our confession earlier, it's baffling knowing he still couldn't trust me with Jose. At this moment, Jose is just a thing of the past. What we had before was just a memory now. Although I still loved him, it was more of a friendship kind of love and _that _I'd still hold on to.

Christian crept from behind wrapping his arms around my waist. He nuzzled my hair and met my eyes through the mirror. "What's on your mind?"

"You." My eyes fixated on his. "How much I want you inside me," I said calmly, diverting my attention back to him. He broke eye contact and roamed his eyes over my body. Eagerly, he untied my robe then pulled the lapel apart, exposing the center of my torso. His fingers crawled up inside and caressed my stomach. I took a deep breath and looked over my shoulder to meet his gaze.

"Only me?" he questioned with a glint of trepidation.

"Only you," I assured him with a sincere smile and he returned with a light smile.

Grabbing hold of my waist, he spun me around to face him and lifted me up by my waist before sitting me on the counter with my feet dangling. His hips nudged my thighs apart and he positioned himself between me. His lips pressed against mine and we kissed passionately and affectionately. It felt different; like we were connecting in some way. He brushed his fingers over my nipples and they puckered up from his touch. Our lips were still locked when he grabbed hold of my lapel and pushed it off my shoulders and arms. I grabbed his and aggressively pushed it off him, feeling his biceps on the way. He was stark naked in front of me. His skin was still moist from the bath. I wrapped my arms around his back, caressing him, then slid my hands down to his butt, giving it a gentle squeeze. He chuckled seductively against my lips and then grabbed my bottom in response. I yelped when he yanked me forward until the edge of the counter met my center. He teased me with his tip, rubbing it against the apex of my thighs and then pushed his erection inside me, forcing a sharp groan out of me.

"You never disappoint, Ana," he moaned, basking in the moisture between my legs. I drove my fingers into his upper back as he pulled out and rammed inside me again. "Only me, Ana. Remember that," he huffed against my ear.

"Only you... Christian," I whimpered between thrusts, reveling in the pleasure building up inside me.

"Lock your legs around me," he ordered breathlessly. I complied and locked my ankles tightly around his hips.

He grabbed my behind and lifted me up with his cock still buried inside me. My arms coiled tightly around his neck, holding on and moaning as he rocked me with every step he took across the bathroom floor.

He slammed me on the mattress and positioned himself sitting upright, holding onto my hips as he continued fucking me. My thighs clamped onto his hips. He loosened my legs and then hooked both my ankles over his shoulder. I groaned harder from the intense pain and pleasure as he plunged deeper inside me, pushing me over the edge.

"You're so beautiful, Ana. I could bury myself inside you forever," he muttered, kissing the inner part of my ankle. My toes started to curl up and I clenched my hands over his which was still grappling on to my hips. He released my legs and leaned forward to kiss me. I cupped his face and sucked his lips before I slipped my tongue inside his mouth. His hands massaged my breasts and pinched my nipples. He was stimulating me in every way possible. It was euphoric and titillating. We couldn't stop; we didn't want it to end. We both held on for I don't know how long, but when we came it was effectively intense and emotional for the both of us. It was the best and evidently the most satisfying lovemaking we'd ever had.

* * *

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked me blissfully after our third and presumably our final fucking session for the afternoon. I was exhausted as we both laid on the mattress, on our stomach, grinning face to face. He wanted another round before heading out for late lunch, but I refused to have another go at it until he fed me.

"I have no idea. Maybe we should go to a buffet," I suggested jokingly. "That way I could have a little bite of everything."

A frown emerged on his face. "Or I could bring the buffet to you." That's no fun. "I could have everything on the menu brought to you."

"That's just a waste of food," I chided. "Think of all the hungry kids you could be feeding with all that wasted food." I was keen about it. It was his fault that caused me to become so conscious about wasting food.

He caressed my face with his thumb attentively. "Okay. No wasting food."

"How about we go down to the coffee shop for a cup of coffee and tea. We'll decide what we want to eat afterwards." I seriously needed to get out for some fresh air and clear my mind. The room felt really congested for some reason.

He deliberated for a moment with his soft eyes glued to mine before churning out an answer. "Okay."

* * *

After we exited The Heathman we took a stroll toward the Portland Coffee House. The sky was partly cloudy and wasn't as pleasant as I expected but it sufficed. What a deja vu it was; it felt like I was on a date for the first time with him, but the big difference was I was neither nervous nor blushing like I usually do. It was actually nice.

After a couple blocks of walking and talking we stopped at a corner and waited quietly for the pedestrian light to change. What he did next caught me off guard; he searched my hand and laced his fingers with mine. My breath hitched, and instantly I blushed scarlet and my heart started throbbing. It's not like it was our first time holding hands, but it's been awhile since he held my hand in public and somehow that gesture left me stunned.

"Ana," Christian called.

"Yes," I snapped back to reality and noticed him pulling my hand and looking back over his shoulder.

"We can walk now," he alerted me. That's when I realized the flock of pedestrians crossing the street while I remained stiff on the sidewalk.

"Oh!" I unlocked my legs and caught up with him. He chuckled and planted a kiss on my temple. We continued our walk until we ended up at Portland Coffee House where we had coffee and tea and hung out for hours reminiscing about our past.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Wow! I want to thank everyone for contributing to the 500+ followers. It's very encouraging to know you guys are still enjoying the story. I know it's moving a little slow, but that's just me.**_

_**I apologize for not responding to your reviews. I've been hectic and I wanted to use the time working on the story, but I still enjoyed reading it all. Keep it up!**_

_**And thanks Mylisa for your helpful input. I forgot to acknowledge last chapter.** _

* * *

Monday was a struggle for me. I had a hard time focusing at work. Maybe the thought of Christian and the day we spent in Portland spoiled it for me. After the coffee shop, we'd decided to have Italian for dinner just because it was the first restaurant we stumbled upon after leaving the coffee shop. We'd finished the night off with a little dessert at a bakery called Sugar Rush. I had the triple chocolate cake and he had a measly chocolate chip cookie which he barely finished. It was a great way to end our perfect evening. Too bad our little outing was brief. I could have spent a couple more days in Portland if I had the opportunity to. Alas, I had to work. I had bills to pay and it wasn't gonna pay for itself.

Tuesday was a little easier to endure after I slipped into the rhythm of things. The book fair I'd attended that morning went extremely well. I was lucky to have met several talented writers and found a couple of manuscripts that should attract younger demographic. The prospect of finding a sleeper hit was exciting.

"Morning, Claire," I greeted before heading toward my office holding a couple of brochures and documents against my chest.

"Hi, Ana," Claire returned with an always cordial smile on her face.

"Ana," a voice shrilled out for me. I turned my head to see Courtney's vibrant smile coming at me. Little did I know, Marionna was tagging along with her. Our eyes met and instantly a wave of shock struck us both.

"Courtney," I managed to cough up after blanking out for a mere second. "How are you?" I rendered out calmly, but internally I was frantic as hell.

"Good. How was the book fair?"

"It went very well." I motioned to the papers held against my chest.

"I see," she nodded impressively. "Oh! I'm sorry. I'd like you to meet my new assistant, Marionna."

My eyes darted at Marionna as she smiled tentatively and extended her arms. "We've met," I stated matter-of-factly, dismissing her handshake. There was no reason to keep it from her.

"You've met?" Courtney raised an eyebrow from me to Marionna then back to me again.

"Yeah, she's a friend of Mr. Grey," I informed willingly, causing Marionna to gawk at me with confusion. I was perplexed myself. Christian wouldn't appreciate me exposing something he felt should be left dormant.

"What!" Courtney exclaimed, taken aback and then pointed her eyes unbelievably at Marionna.

"No. Not a friend, more like an acquaintance," Marionna clarified in a flustered tone, shaking her head uneasily.

"Don't be modest, Marionna. You're more than just an acquaintance. I'm sure Christian would agree to that." She was speechless.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a friend of Mr. Grey?" Courtney questioned, dumbfounded.

"It just-" Marionna choked, "It just slipped my mind." A frown grew on Courtney's suspicious face.

"Well, I have to go." They looked on. "I have a lot of work to do...and lots of new talent to discover," I said enthusiastically and forced a smile. "Nice to see you again, Marionna," I said sincerely. "And Courtney...please take good care of her. I'm sure Mr. Grey would appreciate it." And without another word I turned on my heels and anxiously strode off.

* * *

Stepping into my office, I exhaled deeply not even aware of the length of time I'd held my breath. What the hell just happened? I couldn't comprehend my action; it was handled offhandedly. What was I thinking? That was the problem; I wasn't thinking. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I shook my head in bewilderment and plopped down on my chair to focus on the subject in front of me. Yes. Reading. It would help ease my mind and extinguish any unwanted thoughts that revolved around Marionna. She was a past and Christian wanted nothing to do with any of his past. Okay. Page one, I said inwardly as I browsed the first sentence of the manuscript. Five minutes later, I found myself staring at the same sentence, clearly unable to embed it in my head. I rattled my thoughts. _Snap out of it, Ana. She's not a threat._

A little after one Brie called me up suggesting we have dinner with Courtney and Marionna and some of our other colleagues to welcome Marionna to her new environment. I declined fervently, lying to her of my busy schedule, but Brie insisted since we haven't been spending enough girl time lately. After persistently nudging and giving me a guilt trip about how I never made time for her, I conceded and agreed to join the rest for dinner. Three and a half hours couldn't come too soon when Brie entered my door to make sure I wasn't plotting an escape route.

* * *

We made a unanimous decision to try one of the popular Japanese restaurant that opened recently. Once we entered the restaurant, the host greeted us cordially and promptly led us to our long narrow table that seated eight. The waiter took our orders and thirty minutes later we were enjoying our dinner and affably immersing ourselves with an open conversation. Marionna was in the hot seat majority of the night. They all wanted to know about her former employer and what kind of product she used to maintain her naturally flawless glow. She was considerably calm under their interrogation. I was surprised the topic of her being affiliated with Christian didn't lurk up. I remained quiet majority of the time and just nodded and laughed at the appropriate moment. There was a slight uneasiness on her part as she kept glancing at me now and then making sure I wasn't offended by any of her remarks or comments.

Brie suggested we all head out to a bar after dinner. So we did. Courtney had the courtesy of buying us a round of shot to start the night. We tipped back letting the warm clear liquid coat our throat. After a couple shots later, I was buzzed and more inclined to open up. Our conversations started out very tamed and became very vulgar and crass. Who knew my colleagues had such a dirty dirty sense of humor. We were in hysterics and I swore I almost peed in my pants. It's been awhile since I let myself loose and had this much fun.

"I need to use the restroom," I said as I sprang up from my barstool, holding on to my bladder. Why did I even bother telling them; they're too engrossed in their conversation to even acknowledge me. Ignoring them, I teetered off when...

"Ana," Marionna called me and stopped my track. I glanced back over my shoulder. "I'll come with you."

All I did was nodded lazily and continued my way. She hurried and paced up with me.

* * *

"I love this song," Marionna started after a moment of awkward silence between us as were lingering in the restroom. There were two girls before us and the wait seemed like forever.

"So do I." My answer was terse and I shot her a tight smile before looking elsewhere.

"Look, Ana," she sighed tensely. "I understand if you're upset at me."

"Why would I be upset at you?" I questioned warily.

"Because we're now employed under the same company."

"It was a just a coincident," I eased her concern. "How could you have known?"

"I didn't. I mean- I knew you worked at a publishing firm, but I couldn't remember what firm it was. If I had known I wouldn't even considered applying for the position," she excused herself contritely.

"Actually, now that you've mentioned it.._._why _did _you apply?" Scanning my surroundings, I made sure we're out of earshot. "Did you not enjoy your lifestyle?" I asked quietly and neutrally.

Marionna cleared her throat and hesitated for a moment. "Something terrible happened. I almost lost my life by my former Dom..." she trailed, uncertain about sharing the unfortunate incident, but I motioned my head to continue. "He was temperamental. He was upset about something that happened earlier that day...so he took it out on me. He left me bounded in his playroom for five hours straight...torturing me...physically...sexually." She averted her gaze off me as her mind drifted off grimly. "I was traumatized."

"Did you report him," I asked sympathetically.

"Mm-umph," she shook her head. "After I was discharged from the hospital, he apologized for his actions and compensated me for the damaged that he'd caused. I wanted to report him but he threatened to expose my lifestyle to my parents and on top of that he'll make sure that I'll never find another Dom again." She scoffed swaying her head. "That's when I realized how much I valued my life. I started debated about trying something different. Do something ordinary for a change."

"So you decided to try your hand at a publishing firm?"

"It wasn't my first option. I would have never applied if it wasn't for Elena."

"Elena?" I muttered cautiously. The person I despised the most? I'd always distant myself from her to avoid any complications, but apparently it was ineffective.

"Yeah. She suggested the firm. At first I contacted her to see if Christian needed a Sub, but she told me he wasn't interested in one at the moment and informed me about his firm. She'd even assured me of getting hired."

"_Did_ she," I mumbled to myself. It didn't shock me one bit that Elena had this planned all along. Mischievous as she was. What else was she hiding up her sleeves?

"I hope there's no animosity between us. He told me that you two used to date. And the fact that I used to be his...you k'now."

"No. There's none," I confirmed honestly. I'd have to get over the fact eventually. Holding a grudge wouldn't further my progress with Christian and I did promise to give him a chance. I couldn't allow his past to interfere with our future.

"Great, because I really enjoyed the position so far, and everyone's been so kind to me," she expressed optimistically.

"I'm sure you have much to contribute to our company."

"Thank you." We exchanged an amiable smile before she exhaled her breath. "How is he doing?" she asked thoughtfully.

I presumed she was inquiring about Christian. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You know Christian. When does he ever keep in contact with his ex-Subs," she said wryly.

A chuckle escaped from me. She knew him well. "In that case, he's well."

Marionna frowned and drew her lips up simultaneously.

"What?" I questioned her expression.

"It's just ironic. Me, you...here. Who would've thunk." She gazed at me closely. "I used to envy you, Ana."

"Envy me?" I blurted out incredulously. "I envy _you._ Look at you. You're gorgeous. You've got voluminous hair, and flawless skin, and manicured nails." Okay. Now I was starting to sound like everyone else - gushing over her godlike perfection.

"It wasn't enough to distract Christian from you," she admitted solemnly causing guilt to arise within me. The awkward silence returned again. Luckily the stall became available and I shuffled inside to release my bladder along with the guilt.

We headed back to our table and joined the girls in time to hear them gush about the new UPS delivery man. I hadn't yet seen him so I wasn't able to contribute to the conversation. Not that I'd care. When you have someone like Adonis waiting at your beck and call, no one else matters. I knew how fortunate I was to still have him in my life. After a couple more cocktails and shots going around, we relaxed and sobered up before leaving the bar. Brie was already knocked out by the time we got home. After helping her sluggish body into the apartment and tucking her in, I headed back to my car and decided to pay Christian a surprise visit.

* * *

**CHRISTIAN**

_"Count Anastasia!"  
_

_"One!" she shouted. I struck again._

_"Two!" she screamed. My breathing became ragged and harsh. I laid another.  
_

_"Three!" I held nothing back as I whipped her again.  
_

_"Four!" she yelled. A whimper trailed behind.  
_

_"F-five."  
_

_"S-six," she whispered strenuously, her backside was burning red.  
_

_I tossed my belt aside and cradled her in my arms. _

_She shoved me. "Let go of me. Don't touch me." But I wouldn't budge._

_"Anastasia." I caressed her cheek lovingly, drying off the tears that had escaped her eyes.  
_

_"I said, let go of me! You're a monster!" Her anger heightened her strength as she effortlessly pushed me away and stormed off, vanishing into thin air._

_"Anastasia!"_

"No!" I startled awake, lifting my head off my desk. My breathing was short and my chest pounded profusely, accelerating at an obscene rate. Where was I? I adjusted my eyes and found myself sitting at my desk, in my office, at Escala. I must've fallen asleep while checking my emails; today's extraneous schedule had left me exhausted. I buried my face in my hands. "Anastasia," I breathed and momentarily my eyes began to well up. That dream was a reminder of how close I was to losing her. Sighing, I wearily massaged my eyelids and aggravatingly ran both hand through my hair. _I need a fucking drink._


	18. Chapter 18

**_Thanks again for your reviews and encouragement. _**

**_A/N: I do not own any of these characters._**

* * *

Looking out from the great room window, I stood, in the dark, crossing my arms with a glass of scotch clenched in my hand. It was night outside. The twinkling lights below was all I had to calm myself down besides the scotch that I had refilled twice. The nightmare still tormented me no matter how hard I tried to contain it. Five times I had to relive that day ever since the playroom incident. And every time it happened, I'd chastise and brainwash myself into thinking I didn't deserve her love or affection. But consequently, I found myself needing her more than ever. Wanting her more than ever.

Setting the glass atop the coffee table, I sauntered toward the grand piano and perched on the bench before I grazed my fingers over the keys. My mind was clouded. I had no inspiration to play, but my fingers took control and struck the keys. My eyes drew shut and mind my drifted off as I played a familiar piece. Chopin as a matter of fact. It usually helps with my anxiety. And at this moment, any form of relief was better than nothing.

Gradually, I opened my eyes as I felt the presence of another watching me. My instinct was right. There she was, leaning back on the piano absorbing me like an avid fan. Was I dreaming? Was Ana really here to see me? I hadn't expected her to drop by; not that I wasn't contented to see her here in my apartment. She couldn't have shown up at a better time. Her lips cornered up appreciatively and warmed me instantly, reprieving me of my dreary thoughts. I released the keys abruptly and pondered at those crystal blue eyes that seemed to lighten up the dingy space.

Her brows furrowed inquisitively. "Why did you stop?"

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming," I told her somberly, and was glad it wasn't just a figment of my imagination.

"It was beautiful. Play it again," she commented softly, encouraging me to continue. But I lacked the motivation to play as I stared peacefully at her.

"I can't," I sighed. My gaze drifted back to the piano.

She came around and joined me on the bench. Her hand gripped onto my thighs, expressing a woeful concern. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare," I muttered crestfallen, staring at the keys and not at her. The image of the nightmare rose up and a pang of terror overwhelmed me. I took a deep breath.

"Was it your mother?" she asked attentively.

"No..." I trailed, debating whether the truth was a wise move or not. I didn't want to frighten her off, but confiding in her was the only way to ease my mind. "It was you." I clasped my fingers over hers, interlocking tightly and then looked at her remorsefully. "I dreamt that I'd hurt you."

"Hurt me?" she repeated questionably and then pulled her hand from my grip, burying her fingers up the back of my head. She massaged it effectively, loosening the tension that had built up quite a bit. "It was only a dream."

"It was real," I muttered despondently. As real as the day it happened.

"_No_. I'm real. And I'm definitely not in any sort of pain if you ask me." The corner of her lips rose, smiling with glee, trying to cheer me up.

I returned a grim smile; her attempt didn't turn out as intended. The guilt continued to loom over me. She let out a strained sighed and then pulled me in before pressing her lips on mines. Adversely, I shrunk back, frowning at her.

She raised her eyebrows, puzzled, "What?"

"You were drinking?" I demurred. Her breath consisted of tequila and mint.

"So were you," she countered nonchalantly, turning the subject back at me. I didn't appreciate it.

"How did you get here?"

"I drove here."

"Drunk?" I speculated calmly but internally I was heating up.

She glowered at me, chafed by my presumption. "I sobered up before I got in the car."

"You could've called Taylor. He would've picked you up."

"Jeez, Christian. I'm fine. It's no big deal," she said frivolously, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"No big deal?" I sprang up on my feet and paced away before shooting a glare at her. It was a big deal to me. "You were driving under the influence. That was a stupid move, Ana," I scolded lowly, not looking to wake up the whole community.

She bolted up, infuriated by my remark. "Did you just call me stupid?"

"I said no such thing."

"You might as well be."

"You could've hurt yourself, Ana. Or worst; you could've risked someone else's life." I raked my fingers through my hair and gritted my teeth angrily.

"But I didn't." She moved in threateningly. "I am wise enough to admit when I can't drive. I don't need your stupid lecture like I'm a _fucking_ teenager."

"If you weren't so irresponsible and insubordinate I wouldn't have to scold you like a fucking teenager. Do you need a reminder to why your dad is in the state he's in?"

"Don't!" she barked, shooting up her index finger objectionably. "Don't you DARE bring my dad into this argument. And don't you dare bring him up to justify your action." Her breathing roughened holding onto the scowl that I'd given her. She chuckled grimly, regretfully shaking her head. "This was a stupid idea. I thought you'd be surprised by me being here, but I should've known better than to _attend_ without an invitation." She turned away and eyed intently at the glass of scotch I'd left on the table. Approaching it, she seized the drink and tipped it back, slamming the empty vessel against the table. "Get me a fucking taxi." She stormed off across the room toward the foyer.

"Ana," I called, stalking after her. "Ana."

She punched the call button before I grabbed her wrist, turning her to me. "Let go of me," she wrestled, twisting her wrist off my grip and shoved me ferociously.

"Ana!" I clamped both her wrists and backed her up against the wall, crossing and pinning her arms above her head. She kicked my shin causing my hips to reflexively thrust forward, confining her frame tightly against the wall. Our chest heaved, glowering at each other breathlessly. I knew I went too far, but the heady mixture of scotch and the nightmare, combined with her perpetual defiant riled me up. My eyes softened immediately once I noticed the pain exuding from her face. Her eyes began to well up, evidently from my doing. I hated seeing her cry; what an asshole I was. I'd promised myself that I'd never hurt her again and here I was watching her breakdown in front of me. Her attempt to blink it away was useless as the tears managed to escape. _Do something Grey_. I pressed my forehead onto hers in rue of my outrage.

"I'm sorry. I didn't' mean to hurt you. Please forgive me."

"I hate you, Christian... I never hated anyone as much as I hate you," she spat out, sobbing. She didn't mean it. I knew she didn't. Anger makes everyone say things they'd regret afterwards.

"As long as I know you're safe under my wings you can hate me as much as you want," I voiced heedfully, gently calming her down. "You have to cooperate with me Ana. I'm only watching out for you. I don't know what I would do if you were in any danger. How would I tell your mother if anything were to happen to you? And Ray... Ray would be livid if he sees how careless you've become."

Her eyes poured uncontrollably as the mention of Ray's name seeped in, "I miss him, Christian... I miss him so much."

"I know," I sympathized and released her arms before I cupped her cheeks, wiping the tears of grief off with my thumbs. "I know you do."

She sniffled, her pleading eyes begged for reassurance. "Tell me everything will be okay."

"Everything will be okay, baby. Everything will be okay. I promise." I crushed my lips with hers, distracting her from any further doubts. Fervently kissing, her tongue plunged inside my mouth and thrashed with mine. It was desperation; the need to relinquish her fear of losing hope for someone she loved. Without breaking contact, I lifted her off the floor and carried her toward my bedroom. I carefully deposited her onto the mattress and laid beside her, nestling her in my arms, where we remained in complete silence for an extended period, aiming to alleviate her concerns.

* * *

"Ana," I whispered blinking my eyes awake. The morning sun was streaming softly through the exposed window in my bedroom, brightening up the lofty space. Positioned on my stomach, my hand fumbled blindly at the vacant side of the bed, searching for Ana. "Ana?" No response. Where did she go?

Rolling over, I sat myself up and rubbed my eyes recalling our night of intimate conversation followed by a vigorous fuck that left me aching for seconds. Her clothes that were left sprawling on the floor last night were gone. Did she really leave? If she did it would've been courteous of her to at least left me with a goodbye kiss. _C'mon Grey. It's not like it's her first offense at hit and run_. And I'd doubt it would be her last. I scoffed at the thought when the distant sound of the shower running stirred my attention. Throwing the covers aside, I reeled off the bed naked and stealth my way to the bathroom.

Ana was humming a familiar tune under the cascading water - Vanessa Carlton, _A Thousand Miles_. I stood beside the doorpost listening to her as she rendered out, "Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just...see you...tonight."

I chuckled quietly, refusing to interfere with her karaoke session. I could listen to her angelic voice all day; but why watch the show when I could participate.

* * *

"Hi," I spoke into her ear. She gasped, startled, and turned around driving her back against the shower tile. Her arms curled up and obstructed my view of her pert breasts.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked in embarrassment.

"Long enough for an encore," I responded casually as I inched forward and splayed my hands on the tile on either side of her head. She stiffened up gazing at me. "Maybe you could give me a performance worth a standing ovation." It took a second for her to grasp my sexual innuendo before we exchanged a salacious knowing grin.

"It'll cost you," she uttered flirtatiously, biting her lips. My dick twitched involuntarily. I craved to suck on those sweet lips.

"An arm...a leg..." I trailed as I bended forward and landed a kiss on her soft succulent lips. Her fingers crept up my chest, grazing my pecs. I pulled back swiftly when an idea came to mind. "Stay with me today."

She deliberated for a second, hinting a rejection. "I have to work." That was always her excuse. Work.

"Call in sick," I insisted, desperately wanting to lock her up in my room and fuck her til my dick's content.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. I approve. You deserve a break, Ana." And utilize that break with me. What a selfish bastard I was.

"No," she replied firmly. "I love my job, Christian," she stood her ground, no room to protest.

"Fine," I conceded with a sigh. "Will you be at the library today?"

"No. I found someone to step in for me. I haven't finished packing for tomorrow yet," she said, referring to the trip to Georgia. Carla's been dying to see her. She'd had even contacted me to make sure Ana wasn't looking to call the whole thing off. I'd reassured her that everything would be implemented as planned.

"Have dinner with me then," I suggested expectantly.

"Sure." She paused and contemplated for a brief moment. "Right after I get a hair cut."

"A hair cut?"

"Yes."

"I like your hair long." I tucked her damped hair behind her ear.

"Hmm, I wonder why," she tapped her finger over her bottom lip and rolled her eyes. I narrowed mines and shook my head in disbelief. Must there be an ulterior motive to loving long luscious hair?

"Okay, but no more than three inches." I wasn't in the mood to argue over haircuts.

"Deal," she agreed quickly.

"I'll have Andrea schedule an appointment for you. She's familiar with the salons around here."

"I actually have a place in mind."

"You do?" My eyebrow quirked up.

"Mm-hm."

"And where would this place be?"

"Esclava," she muttered without missing a beat.

"Esclava?" I questioned warily. There's no doubt she'd been mulling this over since last night after informing me about Elena's scheme of ensuring Marionna's employment. The thought of it didn't sit well. I'd have to confront Elena about it and if she did play a part in it then I'm gonna have to give her a piece of my mind.

"Yes. Esclava." Her fingers drew circles over my chest and drifted downward, alerting my cock. "I wanna see what the hype is all about." She sounded sincere. Still I'd prefer not to have her associate with anything affiliated with my past. Momentarily, her fingers wrapped my growing erection, forcing a moan to escape my mouth.

"Ana," I breathed wanting to deny her request, but her touch muddled my concentration.

"Please," she begged, using her big innocent blue eyes as a weapon. Between that and her working my shaft I lost all form of reasoning. She lulled me into a kiss and I groaned in her mouth as her hand continued to pump me deftly. I was almost close, but I wanted her mouth on me. Right. Now.

Fuck.

"Five-thirty," I huffed out against her lips. Clearly, I was thinking with the wrong head.

"Five-thirty," she confirmed, smirking victoriously as she pulled away from me. What a manipulative little thing; and I was vulnerable enough to let her get away with it. Thankfully, as a token of her appreciation, she dropped down on her knees with both hands clamped onto the side of my thighs. Her eyes peered up seductively through her lashes, prompting me of what's to come. I grinned down on her. _Give it to me baby._ And slowly, her mouth began teasing my tip before easing my cock inside her ready mouth, tapping the back of her throat. As she pulled me out, I cupped her head and thrust back inside her mouth, bucking in and out of her like an engine piston on full speed. Her groans pushed me over the edge. Expelling short breaths and grunting raggedly, I stilled myself before pulling out and released all over her chest.

"Push 'em together," I commanded abruptly, wasting no time. She compliantly pushed the mounds close together, enough for me to fuck the valley of her breast. Fucking erotic. After a couple more satisfying thrust, I stilled again and grunted another release, draining everything I had left below her chin. I was completely spent. Looking down as I calmed from my high, Ana used her finger to sweep the cum off her chest before she dipped it in her mouth and proudly sucked and savored it in front me.

"_Fuck, Ana_."

* * *

_**Only a couple more chapters til the Georgia trip. First, Ana's gonna have to give Elena a surprise visit.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Yes. This story is due for an update. I apologize for the long delay in updates. A major writers block for this story. Thanks for being so patient with me. This chapter started out very long so I decided to break it in two and finished the first part otherwise I wouldn't be able to update anytime soon. I hope you like it. If anything doesn't make sense or is off please let me know. I'll gladly correct it.** _

_**Thanks again for your reviews. I love them. Keep them coming. **_

* * *

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me," Brie persisted at an ongoing attempt to have me reveal the person I had my late night encounter with after we left the bar last night.

"No," I spat out like the millionth time.

"You are so messed up, Ana."

"I don't think it's any of your business, that's all," I chided her. She was really getting on my nerves. "I don't kiss and tell like someone here."

"Whatever. He must have one helluva dick for you to ditch your helpless friend in the middle of the night."

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd be fine by yourself." At least she seemed fine before I left her to see Christian.

"I was hugging the rim all night while you were busy getting fucked," she spurt out nonchalantly.

My eyes widened, I shushed her immediately, "Keep it down." I couldn't believe she just said that. Although we're the only two loudmouths sitting in the break room, it didn't give her an excuse to announce it to the whole firm. And just at that moment, Marionna strolled into the room. Good thing she didn't stumble upon us and our vulgar prattling. I'd be uncomfortable about the topic. She approached the vending machine and dispensed herself a bottled soft drink.

"Hey, Marionna," Brie acknowledged casually like she usually did with all the colleagues here. .

"Hey guys," Marionna returned, and began clicking her heels towards us. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing. Were just chatting about Ana's one-night stand," Brie joked openly.

"Brie. Shut up," I bit out, shooting daggers at her.

"I'm just kidding," she laughed it off, waving her hand aimlessly. It's the last time I'd confide in her about sex.

Marionna pitched me a knowing smile. Only _she_ knew who the individual was. I kinda accidentally spilled more than I should have about me and Christian's affair the night before. I blamed it on the tequila. "Well, I should head back to my desk. Courtney is expecting a well edited manuscript by the end of the day. See you guys around."

"Bye," Brie and I said in unison before Marionna turned her heels and left. Once she was out of sight and earshot, Brie screeched her chair eagerly and sidled closer to me.

"I heard that she's a friend of Christian," she whispered discreetly. "Is that true?" she pressed, expecting a confirmation. Nosy as ever.

"Yes." I nodded my head tentatively.

"I bet they used to date."

"No. They've never dated," I informed her. Technically they dated but in Christian's book _they_ never dated.

"Really? I just assumed that she was his type."

"I don't know," I shrugged noncommittally, not interested in digging any deeper into the subject as I devoured my cup of yogurt.

"Are you sure Christian's not gay?" she questioned, creasing her brow.

"He's not _gay,_" I defended my man. Yes, my man. Maybe I should make it clear to her and just admit that I was fucking Christian. No, I couldn't. I'd have to face the Brianna inquisition. I could already see the hundreds of questions lining up for me. Besides, I was uncertain if Christian would approve of me disclosing about our affair.

"Well. I've never seen him date," she mused. "He hangs around with you all the time, but he's never made a move on you, and honestly you are pretty. I'm surprised he's never shown any interest in you."

"And I'd prefer to keep it that way." No one in the firm, including Brie, knew Christian and I used to date. It's better that way. I wouldn't want them prying about our past.

"Don't tell me you've never thought of dating him. I mean- I know he's uptight and all but you can't deny his physical attribute. I'll admit, his personality is a bit of a turn off, but honestly that fucker's got some FINE. ASS. FUCKABLE GENES." I nearly choked on my yogurt from her brash statement, and she broke into laughter, taking me along with her. It's the first time I'd heard Brie complimented Christian so vehemently that it actually surprised me. She was one of the girls that didn't drool or wet their panties upon meeting Christian for the first time.

After a minute of giggling, we calmed down and the room became quiet as I pondered over Christian. Brie was spot on about him. Uptight he was. But only because he was always on his guard. Most likely due to his formidable upbringing.

"He's a complicated person, Brie," I muttered, deep in thought.

"How do you put up with him?" She made it sound like he was the most intolerable person on earth.

"I don't know," I shrugged, shaking my head. "I just do... I guess when you accept someone the way they are. You just learn to put up with them."

* * *

By 5 o'clock I was already looking forward to my 4-day weekend in Savannah. Knowing Christian would be tagging along changed my whole outlook on the trip. I organized my desk and tidied up my office before heading out the door, waving bye to Hannah and Claire on the way. The SUV was already parked in front by the time I exited the firm. As usual Taylor was there to open the door for me. Christian was waiting for me in the backseat as I climbed in. The sight of him in his ultimate sexy grey suit was exhilarating. A little eye candy was all it took to boost my spirit up after a lackluster day at work.

"Hi," I greeted coolly, keeping my excitement under control. He returned it back with a smirk. I scooted in; our sides touched and he draped his arm around my shoulders, nuzzling my hair.

"I missed you," he whispered in my ear, warming me up.

"I missed you more," I told him, interlacing my fingers with his dangling ones.

"Why don't we bypass the haircut and head straight to Escala. I'm slightly tense. I could use a little massage," he suggested passively.

I hummed, weighing out the option. Haircut versus hot sex. It sounded tempting, but a haircut was on my agenda and I'd been anxiously looking forward to it all day. He began to work his fingers on my shoulders and neck. I moaned in sheer ecstasy; he knew my pressure point. God, could this man be any more desirable. He's about to lull me into a coma.

"What do you think, Anastasia... You're quite tense yourself... I could loosen you up a little," he brought out his seductive voice, without a doubt, to lure me into his trap. Rolling my eyes, I shrugged him off me and slid myself closer to the door, gazing out the window. If his intention was to distant me from Esclava then I'd have to deny his offer.

"I know what you're doing Christian..." I proclaimed, disgruntled, as I viewed the passing buildings through the tinted glass. Eye contact would only lessen my ability to stand strong. "...And I'm not falling for it."

An airy chuckle escaped his lips, "Oh, Anastasia." He extended his arms and I yelped as he pulled me back to my designated area, tightly molded against his body. With a huff, I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted like a child denied of candy. "It was merely a suggestion," he clarified, trying to earn back his trust.

"I'll keep that suggestion in mind. But as of right now my mind is set on Esclava," I told him sternly. There's no relenting.

"Yes...sweetie," he drawled with a trace of humor. Glad he knew who's in charge here. And with that, I softened my stance and rewarded him with a chaste peck on the cheek.

* * *

Walking into Esclava was like walking into an interior design magazine. It was impeccably beautiful. The interior was all white with sleek leather furniture. Pots of white orchids were scattered throughout the area to soften the look of the room and give it a finishing touch. At the stark white reception desk sat a young blonde woman in a crisp white uniform. It looked like she came with the furniture as well. The suggestion Christian had brought up earlier sounded great right about now; I felt slightly out of place donning a simple black pencil skirt and a navy blue button-down blouse.

"Come, Anastasia," Christian alerted me, looping his arm with mine and ushered me forward.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey," greeted the lovely receptionist. Her name was Amber and her bright smile was a tad bit overdone. I doubt she'd even noticed the wary brunette clinging on to Christian's arm like saran wrap.

"Hi, Amber. Would you please get Elena for me," Christian requested. Amber immediately dropped everything she was doing and hurried to the back of the salon. It gave me enough time to take in my surroundings. Literally, every employee here were dressed in white and all blonde. There must be a theme going on. Talking about discrimination.

The wait was quick. Elena emerged from the back room in all white with her perfect bob cut that floated gracefully above her shoulders. She looked incredible for a woman her age. Sexy, slim, toned, and glowing with pride. It's obvious that she maintained a very healthy lifestyle. If I hadn't already pegged her as a jealous narcissistic pedophile, I would've compared her to an angel without the wings.

"Christian," Elena greeted him congenially, kissing cheek to cheek. I rolled my eyes covertly. The thought of her molesting Christian at a young age flashed before me and I could feel my temper rising.

"Ana," she uttered in discontent once she felt the inclination to acknowledge me. "I'm quite shocked to see you here."

"Hi, Elena," I acknowledged, feigning a smile as I extended my arm, realizing that this would be our first formal handshake ever since we met over two and a half years ago. She shook my hand firmly as a threat, but I dismissed straightaway and latched back on to Christian's arm, grinning elatedly.

"I'm assuming this appointment wasn't intended for you," she verified with Christian.

"Not today," he replied. "This is for Ana."

"I've heard rave reviews regarding this salon," I chimed in, whether she liked it or not.

"Of course. Esclava is top-notch," she boasted, her eyes rather fixated on Christian.

"I'd like Franco to work on her," he requested.

"Sure," she replied frivolously, directing her gaze toward me then back at Christian again. "So will it be the usual?" she asked audaciously, knocking the wind out of me. I glowered in contempt, seething with anger. A pang of resentment coursed through my body.

"Elena," Christian growled quietly, threatening her with a deadly glare. She wasn't intimidated by him one bit as a ghost of a smile played across her lips.

"Yes," I interjected willingly, defusing the situation. Although I would love to see Christian put Elena in her place, the time and place would be inappropriate for something that required a boxing ring. "I would _love_ the usual," I shot back. If she wanted to start a war, I'd gladly accept the invitation.

"Ana," Christian turned to me, obstructing the troll's existence. "Franco is an expert at what he does. I need you to tell him what you want."

"I want the usual, Christian," I told him indifferently, stifling any concerns that had aroused from that wretched bitch. I refused to let her put a damper on my mood.

"No, you don't," he stressed warily.

"Yes. I do." I made it clear as I shifted my attention pass him and looked to Elena. "I want the usual, Elena."

He wasn't too pleased as he narrowed his eyes, sighed, and shoved his fingers through his hair. But I made up my mind and intended on seeing it through. Besides, I was curious to see what style of hair he'd prefer on his woman.

"Perfect. Follow me." Elena turned her heels and I followed her to the back of the room, dismissing Christian's disapproving gesture.

* * *

My objective for visiting Esclava in the first place was to piss Elena off and prove to her that using Marionna as a chess piece to attack me was futile. I wanted her to realize that Christian would not be affected by anyone else but me. But somehow I felt my plan backfired as I sat here on the stool waiting for Franco to hit me with Christian's _usual _sub's haircut. Now I found myself wishing I was back at Escala instead with Christian's hands slathered in lavender scented oil massaging my ass. I sighed. What was Elena up to? Why couldn't she just leave me alone? I'd done nothing to deserve this kind of treatment. She was the perv. She should be tossed in the slammer for moral misconduct. _Jeez, what did I get myself into. I wonder what the usual haircut look like_. Hmm...maybe Franco could show me a photo of something similar to the _usual_. _Quick Anastasia, you could still flee the scene and save yourself a handful of hair._ No. That would make me a coward. I would not resort to that. What's Christian doing right now? I wondered. Elena's probably whipping her hair at him at the moment, and flirting with him, tracing her fingers all over his pecs. Don't even go near him, Elena. I swore I would manhandle you if you even think of going near his-

"Hello Anastasia." I jumped when a small, dark man greeted me, reeling me out of my wayward thoughts. "My name is Franco. How do you do?" he greeted me kindly.

"I'm fine, Franco," I lied. I was anything but fine. I was a nervous wreck. Why did I agreed to this?

"I was informed that you wanted Mr. Grey's usual." Does everyone refer to it as the _usual_?

"Yes, I want the usual," I muttered tentatively. _No you don't_.

"The usual," he repeated as he circled my chair intently, assessing me. I stiffened under his perusal. After a thorough consideration, he tutted, shaking his head. "That wouldn't work."

"Huh?" I gave him a questioning look.

"Your feature. It wouldn't work with the usual."

"Why not?" I sounded offended.

"The structure of your jawline, your forehead..." he explained, tracing my jaw and forehead. "It just wouldn't work," he stated as his fingers flew all over the place.

"Then what do you suggest?" I asked, demoralized, knowing I wasn't up to par with his ex-subs to even get the usual treatment. He leaned in closely, his fingers tap danced over his chin as he contemplated on my mess of a hair.

"Bangs!" he spat out, ten fingers burst open for added effect, jolting me in my seat. "You'll look fabulous with bangs."

"A-are you sure?" I stammered in response.

"Am I sure? HA! I'm a stylist. I'm always sure. Don't underestimate me, Madam," he said without taking offense.

"I'm sorry. It's just...I haven't had bangs ever since I was fifteen. It's been awhile."

"You're due for a change. Trust me."

"Um...okay," I jerked my head in approval. With that, he billowed a white cape over me then picked up his shears and worked his magic. Little by little, the strands of mahogany accumulated on the cape over my lap. Once my bangs were taken care of, he went around and trimmed the back. He denied my request to see his work in progress, leaving me anxiously awaiting for the result. Thirty minutes later, I was revitalized with a new look.

"Wow," I marveled at the dramatic transformation through the mirror. Straightening up off my chair, I closed in for a better view. I approved.

"You like?"

"I love it," I gushed, playing with my bangs.

"Of course you do. I told you. I'm a professional," he bragged proudly. With the outstanding result before me, he had the right to.

"Thank you so much, Franco." I spun around and threw my arms around him.

"You're welcome, Madam. Anything for Mr. Grey," he said, holding me at arms length.

"Can I use your restroom?"

"Yes. It's down the hallway to the left."

I thanked him again before heading towards the restroom.

* * *

Rinsing my hands under the warm running water, I stared in awe at the image before me. Franco was right, I thought as I took in the new look through the gigantic size mirror above the vanity in the restroom. Bangs really complemented my features. Not to be conceited, but I looked sexy. I wondered how Christian would react to my new do. I dried my hands and then fished out my lip gloss for a quick reapplication. A blithe smile formed across my face as I smacked my lips together.

"Another happy client." A voice startled me, making me jump. I reeled my head to see Elena's arrogant smirk launching at me. Composing myself, I tossed the lipstick back in my bag and smoothed out my skirt. Elena strutted her way towards me, standing alongside as she scrutinized me through the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Anastasia." Her voice was deceiving - sweet, but laced with envy.

"Thank you," I replied, meeting her gaze through the mirror.

"Christian would be very satisfied with the result."

"Franco did a great job," I added neutrally.

"He always does. He's one of the best," she praised and then shot me a side-glance."You must be excited about your trip tomorrow."

"He told you?" I asked cautiously. What else did she know about me?

"Of course he told me. We're friends remember. He tells me everything." She arched forward, stopping an inch away from the mirror and dusted nothing off her cheeks. "And I mean..._everything_." I couldn't tell if she was bluffing. Christian informed me that know one knew of our affair. Would he lie to me? My guts told me "no."

"I'm sure he did," I went along as I snatched my bag from the counter and proceeded to leave.

"Hey." She seized my elbow and stopped me abruptly, holding on to my glare. "Take really good care of him..." she emphasized her demand, threatening me with her cold stare, "...or else I'll find someone who will."

"He's a grown man. He's capable of caring for himself," I fired back, shifting in demeanor. "I'm just there to merely supervise him. You should mind your business and tend to your cub. Wouldn't want another cougar snatching him off your plate."

She snorted in amusement. "I really don't know what he sees in you. You're just an average girl." Her eyes swept over me with insult. "A plain Jane. I could easily find women that are undeniably more attractive than you are. And they're willing to submit to his every needs. I can't fathom his obsession over you."

"Maybe he's not as superficial as you think he is. Unlike other women, he desired more from me," I asserted.

"Don't delude yourself into thinking that he would ever love you. Eventually he will tire of you too. And I'll be waiting here for him. Making sure that his needs are met because I am pretty sure you are incapable of conforming to his unconventional lifestyle."

"What do you have against me?"

"I'm trying to help you don't you understand. I'm trying to save you from destruction. He's only gonna hurt you down the line. I know for a fact, Anastasia," she tried to coax me into believing that she gave a shit about my well-being.

"I don't need your fucking help so do me a favor and just go FUCK yourself," I spat, taking a step forward, our eyes leveled.

She chuckled wickedly. "You're just as stubborn as the rest of them. No matter how often I reminded them they just wouldn't listen. Do you know how often I have to hear them crying and whining about Christian?" I didn't answer her question nor did I think she wanted one as she began her mocking, "Oh, he wouldn't let me touch him. He wouldn't allow me in his bed. He refused to let me see his family. He doesn't love me, but I love him. I love him. I love him. I LOVE HIM!" She puffed sharply. "Ughh! Do you know how annoying that is? It's fucking excruciating."

"I supposed you're not cut out to perform the task after all. Maybe you should hand it over to someone more qualifying and less...used up."

"Oh, Anastasia. I can't _wait_ for you to see the true Christian. Once he stops going gaga over you, you'll be tossed aside like a rag doll." She cupped my right cheek and heedfully caressed her thumb over it. "But just remember sweetie. I'll always be here for you. I'll be here to listen to your whining and your bitching about how Christian fooled you into loving him. And that he's found a new toy to replace the used one. And then you'd wish you had listened to me a lot sooner and avoided the catastrophe that is _the_ Christian Grey... So as of right just bask in the warmth and pleasure he's been giving you cuz eventually his dick will get bored and you'll be standing on the sidelines while he strays off and fuck the next hot brunette that comes his way... _Okay_," she gloated with a smile, patting my cheek like she's patting a baby's bottom.

That's it. I had enough. I snapped.

"Okay." My voice came out small and misleading. Tugging the corner of my lips, I grazed my hand over hers then grabbing hold of her index finger I yanked it back mercilessly.

"_Ahhhhhhh_," she wailed and contorted in pain, twisting her arm, loosening her finger from my death grip. "You fucking bitch!" her voice rippled against the walls as she grimaced and groaned, massaging her finger to alleviate the pain. The expression on her face was priceless. Wallpaper priceless. I had no qualm whatsoever about my choice of action. She deserved it. Every bit of it. Without a pity to spare, I sneered in triumphant as I hasted out of the room and out of her face, leaving her to wallow in agony.

* * *

Once again, thank you for hanging in there. I'll try to get the next update in ASAP. It's time for Christian's confrontation with Elena and then the trip to Georgia.

XO


	20. Chapter 20

_**Yes. This story seriously needed an update. Thanks for the push.** **Enjoy :)**_

* * *

"Yes, Carla. We should arrive in Savannah by 6pm..." I paced back and forth in the lobby confirming our schedule with Carla for tomorrow. She wanted to know every detail regarding our flight to Savannah. I could sense how excited she was to be able to see her baby again. "Same here... You're welcome... Good night." I hung up the phone just in time to see Ana barging out from the back room and coming at me. Something must've provoked her because she looked infuriated and frightened at the same time. She dismissed my wavering smile, sped pass me and went straight for the front door. I hurried after her, calling out her name.

"Anastasia!" Elena's voice came screeching from across the room, turning all eyes on her, and stopped my foot midway out the door. She was boiling with rage, her chest rose and fell and a scowl marked her face. _What the fuck!_ She cowered the instant I shot daggers at her - nothing's worse than a pissed off Christian.

"Ana," I yelled, storming out the door and chasing after her. She picked up her pace, passing shops with lightning speed in her little heels. She turned the corner and I sprinted, turning after her. To my surprise, she disappeared. "What the..." I spun around and caught my exhausted Ana with her back flushed against the rusty brick wall, her head tipped back. She's panting, her eyes clamped shut, and she's aiming to get her heart rate under control.

"What happened?" I asked with heed as I closed in on her.

"She provoked me," Ana mustered up after catching her breath. "I gave her a piece of my mind."

I sighed in relief. "Are you okay?"

The corner of her lips drew up wickedly before snickering. "I think you should save that question for Elena. I've never felt better."

Allayed, I wrapped her in my arms and nuzzled her hair. "You really fucking scared me...you know that," I chided.

"I'm sorry." She locked her arms around my back, her cheek rested on my chest. "I just wanted to get as far away from her as possible." Her tone was contrite and a pang of guilt washed over me. I had no clue what went on back at Esclava, but I should have known better than to have brought her there.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have brought you there. Elena reeked of trouble the moment she opened her mouth," I admitted, holding her at arms length. "I'll have a talk with her later. C'mon." My arm snaked behind her back and we walked toward the SUV that had just pulled up along the curb.

"Franco did a great job on your hair," I complimented her new hairstyle. I thought she was perfect before, but the bangs absolutely complemented her features and showcased her beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"You think so?" She asked incredulously.

"I love the bangs." It boosted her self-esteem and she let out a contagious smile.

"He wouldn't give me the usual."

"The usual wouldn't suit you."

"Now you tell me," she retorted and rolled her eyes. I chuckled and swatted her luscious ass, urging her to get inside the vehicle.

We climbed inside the SUV and I had Taylor drive us to a steakhouse within the vicinity. We were promptly greeted by the hostess and seated in a corner booth of the restaurant for a little privacy. After a glass of wine and an exceptional dinner, Ana recounted the incident that had occurred back at Esclava. The way Elena approached Ana was unacceptable and, quite frankly, unprofessional. At the same time, I was astonished by Ana's audacity to step up to Elena. My Ana wasn't as innocent as I thought she was. Once our last glass of wine were finished we hopped back into the SUV and headed to her place.

"Do you miss your control, Christian?" she uttered dispiritedly inside the SUV. She's close beside me, her head lolling over my shoulder.

"I still have control," I asserted, lacing my fingers with hers.

"Over me," she lifted her face and met my gaze. "Do you miss your control over me?"

"Where is this going, Ana?"

"I don't know." She averted her eyes off me. "It's just...what if she's right? What if you do get bored of me? And then what?"

I held her chin and leveled her face to meet mine. "If you keep up with that mouth of yours I'll never get bored of you."

Her smile was subtle. "Do you miss your playroom?"

"No. Why? Do you?"

"No. I don't plan on going back in there."

"Then we'll never have to go back in there," I told her sincerely. Ana was indispensable. My playroom was useless without her presence. Maybe it's time for a change. "I could always renovate the room."

"What do you have in mind?" she perked up, showing a great amount of interest.

"I don't know... A meditation room," I thought.

"You could always converted into a nursery," she suggested timidly.

"A nursery?" I eyed her skeptically and teased, "Why Miss Steele- have you been planning without me?"

"Just a thought," she shrugged nonchalantly and returned to her former position, quietly resting her head over my shoulder. The subject left me speechless throughout the drive. Kids? Was I capable of caring for a child? I don't know. It hasn't crossed my mind for a while now. Was it a sign that she wanted a family? Fuck. My mind was reeling.

When we arrived at Ana's building, she asked if I could stay with her for a short while. No doubt she was aroused after the excessive consumption of wine earlier. Unfortunately, I had to decline her sweet offer. As much as I would love to bury myself deep inside her warmth there was something that I desperately wanted to get situated. I had to get it off my chest otherwise I wouldn't be sleeping peacefully tonight. I let her down gently, telling her she needed to pack and rest for our flight tomorrow. I thought she took it well. Before leaving, we engaged in a deep passionate kiss that left me with a boner. _Damnit! _I was tempted to follow her up to her place, but Elena's name cropped up in my head and I knew I had to focus on the matter at hand.

Taylor pulled up into Elena's estate sitting on a half acre lot in Bellevue. I ordered him to wait outside while I resolve my issue with Elena.

After two sets of knock on her door, it finally swung open. I frowned in disbelief as a familiar face revealed before me.

"Natalie?" I uttered with confusion. Why would she be here?

"Christian?" She was just as surprised by my visitation, but nonetheless she was ecstatic to see me.

"Where's Elena?" I barged in pass her. Elena was stretching comfortably on her dark tufted Italian leather couch. A glass of red swirled in her hand.

"Christian. What brings you here?" she asked blithely once she noticed my stern gaze on her.

"Study. Now." I marched across the room and made a beeline towards her study. I've been here many times before so I knew every nook and cranny to her estate. Nothing's changed. Elena was quick to comply as she entered the room promptly behind me, her glass still in hand. I took a seat on one of the two leather chairs and crossed my legs. She plopped down on the other leather chair across from me and measuredly folded one leg over the other. She held on to my glare as she took a big gulp of wine.

"Well, are you here just to gaze at me all night or what," she began flippantly.

"I never told you about my relationship with Ana," I let out collectedly.

"And your point is..."

"I don't appreciate you lying behind my back, Elena," I stressed.

"It was just a speculation. Who knew she'd fall for it so easily."

Before I could respond to her comment, Natalie walked in, clutching a glass of scotch, I presumed. Elena knew what I liked and it's only wise that she told Natalie.

"Christian." She handed me the drink. I took it and tossed it back, warming up my palate. She strutted over to Elena's chair and perched on the armrest before exposing a demure smile.

"Natalie, could you give us some privacy?" It was more of a demand than a request.

"There's nothing we can't discuss in front of Natalie. It's not business were dealing with," Elena intervened rudely, trying to reason with me.

"It's personal. I'd prefer to handle our situation without a third-party recipient," I said calmly.

"She's harmless Christian," she kept persisting. I didn't give a fuck.

"Get her the fuck out!" I barked, both my hands grappling tightly onto the ends of the armrest. Elena was unaffected by my outburst, but Natalie winced in fear and scowled discontentedly.

"Sweetie," Elena cooed, brushing her fingers over Natalie's arm. Natalie shifted her focus down at Elena. "Can you give us a moment. I promise it won't take long." To my surprise, Natalie actually rolled her eyes at me. I kept calm, but internally I viciously wanted to spank her for her lack of manners. Not to please me, but to punish her. She left the room disgruntled.

"What is she doing here?" I pressed once we're out of earshot.

"She lives here now," Elena shrugged.

"Why?"

"She needed a place to stay temporarily so I offered her a room here."

"And what do you get in return?"

"She accommodate my needs, and I accommodate hers." Of course. This was Elena we're talking about. Nothing's done out of pure kindness.

"And what does James have to say about that?" Who happened to be her boy toy for the time being. She'd grow tire of him eventually.

Her lips curled up forming a devilish grin. "He enjoyed sharing her as well. It's unfortunate that you passed up on Natalie. You would've loved her, Christian. She's a great fuck. So obedient...so docile... And she could take a cane like a pro."

"She's perfect for you."

"She's yours if you're still interested. Natalie would never disappoint. I could attest to that."

"Elena..." I trailed irritated as I pinched the bridge of my nose to clear my mind and then sighed, regaining my resolve to get our problems situated. "Why would you say all those things about me, Elena? Aren't we friends? Aren't you supposed to look out for me? For my well-being?"

"It was just a test Christian," she argued. "Who would've thunk she'd go ballistic on me. I wanted to make sure she treated you well. That's all. She hurt you once, Christian. Remember? You were miserable and depress...and who was there for you when you needed consolation. I was. And I'm still looking out for you. I don't want to see you relive that moment again." And she was right. She'd encountered the worst of me because of Ana. Despite her rash approach, she had always been there when I needed her most. I softened my stance.

"She wouldn't hurt me again. And I don't want you meddling in our business again either."

"I was honest with her Christian. How long will it take before you decided that you had enough of her. If she leaves now it'll save her immense heartache down the line."

"And where does that leave me?" Alone?

"Oh, you'll get over it," she waved her hand off. Typical of a person who's never been in love. "There's plenty more brunettes for you to fawn over."

"I'm happy with Ana. I want your support and I want you to leave her alone..._If_ you still cherish our friendship."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"Elena," I scolded.

"Fine," she agreed halfheartedly. "But if you two ever hit a snag, don't come running to me."

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen," I asserted.

She scoffed, "I don't know what you see in her Christian."

"I don't know what you see in James either. But who am I to judge." He was useless. He possessed only one thing and that would be his ability to fuck her into oblivion.

She brushed off my comment and asked, "Are we finished?"

"No... Tell me you have nothing to do with Marionna's employment."

"Marionna?" she uttered dubiously.

"She mentioned that you guaranteed her a job at my firm. Is that true?"

"I said no such drivel," she declined in defense.

"Why would she accuse you of such things?"

"I don't know," she answered noncommittally.

"You can't be that clueless can you? I'm sure she spoke to you before she applied for the position." I kept pressing. "How did she know about the position, Elena? How did _you_ know about the position? Elena, tell me!"

"Fuck! I informed her okay," she finally snapped and admitted exasperatedly. "Someone at the firm informed me about the position and I suggested it to her. Is that wrong? She called me up inquiring about you. I told her you weren't looking for a sub and informed her about the position."

"You took an irrational approach. You knew Ana is employed there. Why would you lead her there?" I raised my voice.

"Oh for goodness sake. She desperately needed a fucking job. You used to fuck her, remember? Couldn't you show a little pity towards her. _I_ was doing her a favor. Unlike you, Christian...I still care about these girls who's done nothing but fulfilled your every desire. Tell me, when did you ever contact any of them to see how their life is going? I, on the other hand, kept in contact with each and every one of them."

"You did it for personal gain. Nothing was done earnestly. Nothing was ever sincere. I chose not to contact them because it was part of my contract. They knew better. They were informed," I retaliated.

"Give me a little credit, Christian. After all, I was the one who helped you channel your anger...your pain...your fear into what you are now. I doubt you'd get far without my help. You'd probably be serving life in penitentiary by now if it wasn't for me... Don't bite the hand that feeds you."

"I owe you nothing, Elena," I reminded her. "I've given you more than what you deserved." I've already signed Esclava over to her and all eight locations all based in the west coast belonged to her. "Don't ever bring that shit up again," I warned.

"Or what?" she tested me.

"Don't test me, Elena. Everything I've given to you, I could take it all back. It's that simple." She remained quiet and glared with hostility. And with that, I helped myself out the door but stopped to utter a last reminder, "Oh, and by the way...did I not tell you that Ana's step-dad served the military. He taught her very well." I grinned with amusement as she rolled her eyes, irritated by my implication. Gloating, I continued out of the room and towards the front door when Natalie leaped off the couch and padded behind me.

"Christian," she called and stopped me in my tracks.

"Yes," I faced her impassively.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said contritely. "I was told that you hated when someone rolled their eyes at you." She mocked eye rolling. A chuckle escaped my lips as a fleeting image of Ana rolling her eyes overwhelmed my thoughts. Natalie smiled, hopefully, I suppose. "I just wanted to see your reaction...and honestly, I couldn't decipher the difference." And it was intentional.

"Goodnight, Natalie," was all I could muster up to keep our conversation brief and to stave off any misunderstanding between us. I turned on my heels and proceeded towards the door. She followed and held the door open as I stepped out.

"Christian." I glanced over my shoulder to meet her anxious gaze. "I'll be here if you ever decide to change your mind." That'll never happen, was what I would say if I had the courage to break her heart. Ana was I needed. No one could emulate her and I'd be damn if I lose her again.

"Take care, Natalie," I let her down kindly and disappeared before her in hopes to never see her again.

* * *

It was nearly eleven o'clock when I returned back to Ana's place. I knew I should have left her to herself but with everything that had happened today I needed to be near her. I wanted to be near her. I had to be near her.

"Uh, Mr. Gr- Christian. What are you doing here?" Brie flustered as she answered the front door.

"Where's Ana?" I asked curtly.

"She's sleeping."

"I need to see her."

"I'll go get her."

"No. I'll get her."

"Oh. Um. Okay." Reluctantly, she widened the door and let me in. I marched inside Ana's room without even a knock. Good thing her door was unlock.

"Ana," I called lowly. No response. Her subtle snore confirmed that she's asleep. Yes, she snores. And it's the cutest fucking snore I'd ever heard. It was my lullaby. Christian's lullaby. All mine. I took off my shoes and rid of my clothes before slipping underneath the sheets to spoon her nude flesh. The only thing stopping me from possessing her were the boy short panties that snugged perfectly around her hips. Lucky bastard. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I yanked her closer to me.

"Christian," she mumbled sleepily.

"I'm here baby," I whispered in her ear and kissed her hair. She removed my hand from her waist and tucked it between her cheek and the fluffy pillow, snuggling comfortably before sleeping on it. It was peaceful. Tranquil. Devoid of malevolent force. There's no other place I'd rather be than here with her, holding her, keeping her safe under my watch. "I'm here."

* * *

_**Next up: Savannah. I hope I have the motivation to churn out another chapter by the end of the week. No promises but I'll do my best. Thanks again for all the reviews/faves/follows!**_


End file.
